The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by theEveningStars
Summary: Narnia has been at peace for 6 years now. War does not threaten to divide Narnia's alliances but other things do - illness, romance, betrayal. Sequel to Home is Where the Heart is. All The Pevensies will have OCs.
1. Six Years On

Welcome back to Narnia. I know I am glad to be back at least. So book two after 'Home Is Where The Heart Is', just to recap for you what happened was that The four pevensies were transported back to Narnia on Lucy's 18th birthday. they found that the usurper Sorugyn was in charhe of Narnia. Eril, the leader of the rebels along with his daughter Ama decided that the four monarchs must collect an army to fight against Sorugyn. Lucy and Susan went south and collected an army there, they also befreinded a mgician called Mahaid who fell in love with Susan. Edmund was accompanied by a star Acontia to go west - Acontia was later revealed to be Sorugyn's wife, but edmuund continued to believe in her. They also collected an army and the two also fell in love although they never admitted it. Peter and Ama went north and collected an army as well as meeting the cocky Lune who proved a great asset to them. Eventauly the battle began and after Ama was believed to be dead and then came back to fight alongside her love Peter - Peter then proposed to her and she accepted. Meanwhile Lucy and Lune were out on a mission to rescue Aslan. Lune was injured but Lucy contniued on. Acontia eventually managed to kill her husband Sorugyn in revenge for her brother's death, but was gravely injured in the process. Aslan was finaly awoken and returned to Narnia where he healed Acontia and blessed Peter'smarriage. the four of them were recrowned.

Hope you enjoy part two of the story.

Don't forget to tell me what you think of it.

* * *

**The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth**

Chapter 1 – Six Years On

The swords clashed and shimmered in the delicate sunshine of early spring, birds fluttered around the two duellers, eager to watch the outcome of the bout which was fairly matched. A few feet away stood their mentor, or so he was in his free time, little as it was.

"Stop!" Edmund shouted over the clatter of their swords. "You need to be able to kill your opponent _fast_ if you wish to be a spy. Defeating them in a battle of stamina is no use – they would have called guards."

The two figures stopped fighting and listened to Edmund – who was training them for the Narnian Secret Service. Both of his pupils today were extremely gifted and probably did not need tutoring, yet they both enjoyed these sessions and Edmund enjoyed teaching them. The pupil on the left – Acontia, she could kill a whole room of people without drawing a sword, if you watched carefully enough you would see that she did not walk on the ground but rather a fraction above it – nobody could hear her footsteps. On the right stood a werewolf – but he normally took his human form, sweat was dripping from his forehead and he wiped it away. Lune had supernatural hearing and smell – both of which came useful in assassination and eavesdropping.

"There are so many other ways in which to kill an enemy other than that of the sword." Acontia argued back, "There is a poisoned drink, a knife in sleep and even in my case doing nothing more than shining. Why must be learn how to duel?"

Edmund sighed. Both of them were very good but sometimes he wished they would just get on with doing what he told them to. But before he could retort to Acontia's statement he heard an angelic voice ring out across the training grounds.

"Uncle Edmund!" The pure voice shouted.

A smile unthinkingly bridged Edmund's face. He wheeled around and saw his nephew running at full pace towards him, Edmund opened his arms as the little boy crashed into him with all the might a five year old could possess.

"Morlaeth! I missed you." Edmund said picking up the young boy and spinning him above his head, the boy's white curls bobbed up and down as he laughed. He looked a lot like his mother Ama but had Peter's eyes which burned brilliant blue in his dimpled face. Edmund loved his nephew dearly, as did all at court – one could not help falling in love with his bubbling laughter, naive remarks and enchanting smile.

"I missed you too Uncle Ed!" The boy said planting a kiss on Edmund's forehead. "Being away from you was so boring. I want to do something exciting when I grow up – not things that daddy does."

As if on cue Peter walked in at that moment and smiled when he saw his brother and first son embracing. Edmund put Morlaeth down and clasping the boy's hand walked towards Peter.

"Ed, it's good to see you." The High King said patting his brother on the back. Then turning towards Acontia and Lune he said "Lady Acontia, Lord Lune."

Acontia and Lune had been granted great honours for their roles in the battle which had taken place almost six years ago. Both of them had refused the honours at first saying that what they had done was only their duty and that anybody would have done it in their positions. However with a continuous argument coming from all four of the monarchs the two of them finally gave in. They were given noble titles and both given some land of which they were in charge. It was a meagre amount but the two refused to take any more.

"How was the tour?" Edmund asked Peter.

"Really boring." Morlaeth answered for his father, who just gave him a mock disapproving look.

"It went well, thanks. The flood washed away a few properties but apart from that they are all coping well. Some of what the villagers had to say about our rule was interesting; I'll tell you more later."

"Daddy lies." Morleath said his blue eyes engaging Edmund's, "It was so boring it put me off being High King. I don't want to be High King anymore. I want to do something exciting."

"Being a spy is pretty exciting." Lune added his comment, grinning at the small boy who had bewitched his soul also.

"Daddy, can I be a spy?" Morlaeth asked his father. Already he had learned the art of persuasion and he opened his eyes further making the blue-grey orbs look all the larger, his bottom lip stuck out slightly and he looked straight into his father's eyes.

"You can't be a spy; your duty is to become High King after me." Peter replied resisting Morlaeth's plea.

"Why would you _want_ to be a spy anyway? I can't see why anybody would want to go into _that_ profession."

All five of them turned to look at the voice which had declared this harsh mark. Their eyes rested upon a finely dressed boy who must have been about ten years old, but somehow his deep brown eyes made him look older. They all knew what this boy, Bradir, had been through - he had seen his parents murdered by Sorugyn's cruel hand at the mere age of three. He was Ama's nephew and she had insisted upon adopting him, therefore the boy spent most of his time around the royal family. He bore no resemblance to neither Ama nor Eril, who both had fair hair and the characteristic violet eyes of the shape-shifters.

Morlaeth gazed at his cousin and puffed up his cheeks. "But being a High King is so boring – all you do is look at papers, talk to old people and go to boring gatherings. Being a spy would be so much more interesting, you get to kill people!"

Bradir sighed and rolled his eyes – trying to act older than he was. "If you don't want to be High King, I'll happily take your place." When Morleath didn't reply Bradir carried on talking, raising his chin and drawing back his shoulders so that he almost appeared to be patronising, "Anyway you shouldn't want to be a spy. Spies aren't to be trusted; you never know when they might stab you in the back. All spies are selfish people, bloodthirsty people who care nothing for honour or pride. Those who train spies are especially distrustful." Bradir flashed a glance at Edmund who heaved with a suppressed fury.

But luckily before Bradir caused any more trouble he turned on his heal and marched off towards the castle. Acontia and Lune burst into laughter behind the royals, who turned around to watch them snickering.

"Did you see his face?" Lune said, in between bouts of laughter. "He acts as if he is an old grandpa chastising young children. I can just imagine him becoming an old man."

"You shouldn't say such things about a prince." Peter said although he also had problems stifling his laughter also.

Edmund and Peter left the Lord and Lady, who were still chuckling at Bradir's behaviour, behind and Edmund picked up Morlaeth and the three of them strolled slowly towards the castle.

"I am glad I am home." Peter sighed. "How is everyone?"

"Well, Eril arrived a week ago to be with Ama while she gives birth, Lucy went to the east along with Mahaid. She will take care of the Lone Islands while Eril is not there to govern over them, she's sad that she will not be able to see your second child when it is born, but she accepted the duty soon enough."

"Mahaid accompanied her. I am glad; he is an accomplished sailor – is he not?"

"Indeed." Edmund said, looking at Cair Paravel where he could faintly see Susan waving from one of the balconies to them. "Perhaps we can make him commander of the Narnian navy, after all he is engaged to Susan, she ought to marry a man of some stature."

"A Calormen in charge of the Narnian navy." Peter scoffed, "I wonder how that would bode with the Narnians?"

"It might ease relations with Calormen though – our relations with them are still uneasy." Edmund said, always thinking of political affairs.

"How is Ama?" Peter asked after some silence.

"Well enough, her stomach swelling to a great size. Your next child should be enormous." Edmund jested but then his face turned serious and turned to Peter, still holding Morleath in his arms who had fallen asleep with all their boring talk of politics. "Can I ask you something about Bradir?"

"You two certainly don't get along." Peter said, smiling slightly at his brother.

"No, I don't know what I did to upset him. Do you think that it would be better if, only for a while, Bradir left the Cair and went with Eril back to the Lone Islands? I get the impression sometimes that he doesn't enjoy himself here, too many people fuss over Morlaeth and not him. He has become rather arrogant here. "

Peter took a deep breath as he thought of what to say. "Ama wouldn't be pleased – he has been through a lot you know, he did see his parents die."

"Ama will be busy with the new born; she will barely notice his absence." Edmund reassured.

"As you wish brother." Peter said looking wistfully towards the castle. "Speaking of Ama, I will run and see her. Can you put Morleath to bed? The trip tired him out."

"Sure."

Peter muttered his thanks and ran off to see his wife. Edmund sighed and following in Peter's footsteps headed towards the castle that dominated the surrounding land, the weight of the young prince still in his arms.

* * *

Susan sat in front of her vanity as her maids flitted about her making final adjustments to her hair before she went down for dinner. Her face was pale from the long winter months that Narnia had born, yet all her maids admired her pale complexion which was the current fashion in Narnia. To herself she just looked in dire need of sun.

"Tighten my corset will you," She said to one of the dryads who was fusing over her plentiful hair, "I should appear beautiful to all those nobles down there which have collected to see Ama and her ever swelling stomach."

"As you say, Your Highness. But even if you tried to appear ugly you would fail, milady." The dryad replied, "You are so beautiful, milady that I am surprised that you have found no husband yet."

Susan smiled to herself; she had only told her siblings that she was to be married. Mahaid and Susan had agreed that their wedding should be held in the cooler months of autumn and they would announce their wedding sometime during summer. She had not seen Mahaid for some while as now that he had joined the navy he was away from the Cair far more often, but she was glad that he had found some purpose in his life – apart from her of course. He had left the Calormene court and for a while had spent time in Narnia's capital. But Mahaid with his nature could not stay in one place for too long and so he had taken to the sea and proven himself a fine seaman.

"Your Highness, are you feeling all right?" The dryad asked, bringing Susan out of her thoughts.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Susan replied smiling at the dryad in the mirror.

"You did not answer my previous question, Your Highness." The dryad said bowing slightly as she began to leave.

"What was your previous question?" Susan asked turning around so she could look at the dryad.

"I was just asking whether you liked your new hairstyle."

Susan assured her she did and the dryad departed in a swirl of leaves. Susan sighed, making her breathing more shallow as her corset was slightly too tight.

"Oh well," Susan muttered to herself, "Pain is the price of beauty."

Susan stood up slowly, careful not to exert herself too much and cause herself pain from the tight corset. She heard a knock on the door and without waiting to be asked in, Edmund strolled in casually, dressed in his fine suit of dark green. For once somebody had managed to tame his hair and his crown rested gently on his head, he looked so different from the Edmund rolling around in muddy fields or even the Edmund pouring over books in the library. Susan had to admit, he did look rather stunning and handsome.

"Are you ready for dinner, my royal sister?" Edmund asked.

"Indeed I am." Susan said taking his hand as he escorted her down. "I haven't managed to talk to Peter yet, how is he?"

"Well enough." Edmund replied, "He has spent all his time doting over Ama. Please Su, when you are married, don't spend all your time with Mahaid, spend some time with your lonely brother who will feel most abandoned when two of his siblings are married off."

"Oh Edmund, don't tell me you are upset with me marrying Mahaid."

"No not upset, just increasingly lonely."

"Then find yourself a wife." Susan retorted, though not unkindly. Edmund laughed with her as they approached the immense doors that were the entrance to the banquet hall. The rest of the royal family were already waiting by the doors impatient to enter.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked.

"Late as usual." Bradir added his unwanted comment to Peter's simple question.

But before either Edmund or Susan could answer the doors swung open and the six royals were greeted with a cheer from a large group of nobles who had gathered to the Cair for the birth of the second of the High King's children. The first to enter were Peter supporting Ama with her swollen stomach which was now so large she could barely stand, let alone walk, after them followed Edmund and Susan smiling gracefully as they entered the crowded hall and finally Morleath and Bradir followed them. Morleath looked round at the great Lords and Ladies with a daze that made him all the more adorable, however Bradir kept his chin high yet his nose was wrinkled with disgust – at what, nobody knew.

The guests were seated and the royals were the first to be served. Across the table Edmund saw Acontia sitting next to Lune. He knew she hated such large gatherings and when their eyes met he gave her weak smile. She smiled back but soon lowered her eyes in respect – it was rude to stare. Edmund was seated next to Morlaeth who was seated next to Bradir. The young brown-haired boy had taken great care not to sit next to Edmund. Why, Edmund did not know. Bradir was a mystery to many. Morlaeth was still yawning, his afternoon nap having been too short.

The food that was served them was rich and filling and soon enough even the greediest of their guest were full. Susan looked around at the guests who varied from tiny woodland animals to large and noble centaurs. Susan had eaten about as much as any of the mice as it caused her too much pain from her corset to stuff herself with the food that had been served. She hoped dearly that the cooks wouldn't mind – it was bad manners not to finish a meal.

Susan looked once again at her unfinished food and a strange voice echoed in her head.

_Finish up your food Susan dear, the rationing is getting harsher. You don't know when your next good meal may come. _

Susan looked around the room, as if expecting someone to own up to invading the privacy of her mind. Often Mahaid would do such things as a joke – but he was not here and as far as Susan knew there were no other magicians at court. The voice had sounded soft and caring in her head, like a voice of a mother. Had Susan ever had a mother? It was hard to remember. She racked her brains for some sort of answer but she was soon disrupted from her thoughts as Ama let out a soft wail along with a deep, low breath. It was so low that only those closest to her heard it.

"It's begun." Ama muttered.


	2. Labour

Chapter 2 – Labour

"_It's begun." Ama muttered. _

She need no more explanations, everybody around her knew instantly what was happening. Without questioning manners or being dismissed from the table Peter stood up and gingerly picked up Ama as if she weighed no more than a feather of a heron. Susan followed in hot pursuit along with Eril who was eager to be with his daughter while she gave birth to her second child. Edmund was left as the only royal at the table.

He knew that he would have to organise something for the nobles to do before they became bored and if the worst came to the worst and the nobles became so bored that they thought badly of the Narnian court they might severe their agreement with Narnia and Narnia would be without Allies. It was improbable - but possible. Edmund had to think fast. He also had to put Bradir and Morlaeth to bed.

_What's going on? _Edmund heard Acontia's voice ring clear in his head. They still managed to communicate without words – nobody knew why and neither of them had asked Aslan.

_Ama's giving birth. I need to keep our guests entertained singlehandedly and put Morlaeth and Bradir to bed – no doubt Bradir will put up a fight and I am no good with large crowds. Also I would like to be there when Ama gives birth – it is my brother's child after all. _Edmund replied, unloading all his problems on Acontia.

_Go! Take Morlaeth and Bradir, put them to bed and go and be with Peter and Ama. I'll take care of the rest. _

Without further hesitation Acontia stood up from the table and clapped her hands bringing all the attention to her.

"I am afraid the Kings and Queens must leave us now, so we must carry on entertaining ourselves without their help. We have a great evening of frivolity in store for you tonight."

Acontia continued to speak but Edmund did not wait to hear what she said nor what would be in store for their guests. He muttered his silent thanks.

"Bradir. Morlaeth. It's time to go to bed now. Come with me." Edmund said getting up and taking Morlaeth by the hand. He did not even try to take Bradir's hand - he knew Bradir would never go so low as the hold his hand. Morlaeth instantly followed Edmund without question, his bright eyes shining for some hope of adventure. He had never had to leave dinner half finished before.

"I don't want to leave." Whined Bradir, distancing himself from Edmund.

But Edmund did not wait for the other complaints that were sure to come and taking Bradir's arm thrust him towards the exit of the banquet hall. Bradir halted and pierced Edmund with such hatred in his eyes that the only defence that Edmund had against the boy was to carry on walking. Just outside the hall there stood a faun whom Edmund instructed to carry Bradir off to bed. The good-natured faun gently took Bradir's hand but Bradir, refusing to do anything that Edmund said, sunk his teeth into the faun's hand and ran back into the main hall. The guards had had enough with Bradir and Edmund saw one of the large centaurs pick Bradir up in his arms and carry him away in the general direction of his chamber.

"What's happening? Are we under attack?" Morlaeth asked, his eyes glimmering with excitement.

Edmund could not help but laugh at the young boy's hope for adventure, "No," Edmund said, still smiling, "Your mother is going to have a baby."

"It's going to be a boy isn't it?" Morlaeth said, "I would love to have a brother."

Edmund laughed again, Morlaeth was so sweet and innocent – he hoped that he would just stay that way and not become like Bradir.

"I don't know whether it will be a boy," Edmund replied, "But when it is born I will call you. But for now you must go to sleep."

"But how can I go to sleep when I'm going to have a brother?" Morlaeth said, tugging at Edmund's arm.

Edmund did not answer but opened the door to Morleath's room. It was near to Peter's and Ama's and even had an interconnecting passage. Yet still through the padding meant to muffle sounds between the two rooms Edmund and Morlaeth could hear Ama's moans.

Having changed out of his finery that he used for dinner Morlaeth climbed the stairs up to his King-sized bed. The bed was meant for an adult and as Morlaeth was still too small to climb into it he had to use stairs to get in. Edmund could not prevent a smile from crossing his face.

"Now a bed-time story." Morlaeth demanded and Edmund had to comply and sat down beside the little boy.

Edmund tried to make the story as short as possible yet still managed to contain a few battles and deaths in it. Edmund kept romance to a minimum for Morlaeth, as he knew the little prince delighted in noble battles rather than princes rescuing princesses. All the while Ama's moans grew louder and an occasional scream could be heard.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Edmund ended the story and kissed Morlaeth's eyes which were already heavy with sleep. Morlaeth fought the urge to fall asleep and batted his eyes open and looked at his uncle.

"You are better at telling stories than daddy is. I wish you were my father and could tell me stories every night." But before Edmund could answer to say that Morlaeth had a brilliant father as it was the young boy dropped off to sleep and Edmund took the candle that was lighting the large room and left.

"I'll wake you up when you have a brother or a sister, Morlaeth." Edmund promised as he shut the door behind him.

He did not use the passage that went in between Morlaeth and Peter's room but used the hallway as he knew that only women, Peter – Ama's husband, and Eril – Ama's father would be allowed to be with her when she gave birth, instead he waited outside the door hoping that somebody would come out and tell him how things were going. Just hearing the screams from the room was unbearable.

Edmund did not hear her as Acontia approached him, her feet did not touch the ground therefore they made no sound.

"Do you know how things are?" She asked, and Edmund noticed her for the first time.

"No. I was hoping someone would come and tell me how things were going." He replied and stood up.

Only then did Edmund realise how beautiful Acontia looked that evening in her simple blue dress – not that she ever looked anything other than beautiful.

"Nice dress." He managed to say after some time.

"Thank you." She said, and looked at it as if seeing it for the first time. "All the guests have retired, Lune and I organised a concert for them, and they seemed to enjoy themselves."

"Thanks." He managed to mutter. "Thanks for taking control, you really are invaluable to Narnia."

The two of them remained in silence but luckily a midwife came out of Peter and Ama's room before things became awkward.

"How is Ama?" Edmund said almost jumping at the poor midwife.

"All is good so far, no need to worry your majesty." The midwife said.

"Goodnight," Acontia said, upon hearing that Ama was well, "If there are any problems with the birth call me, I may be able to help. Goodnight, Your Majesty."

Edmund remained the rest of the night either pacing up and down in the hallway or slumped against the wall counting the flowers engraved on the opposite wall. Ama's screams grew ever louder and seemingly more painful as the night passed and the first rays of light could be seen to the east. Then all of a sudden Ama's screams stopped and a piercing cry of a new born vibrated around Cair Paravel. Peter stepped outside the door cradling his child in is arms. It was bald with great blue eyes that dominated its face.

"It's a boy." Peter said, not able to tear his eyes away from his son.

"Take him into the air, let him see some light." Edmund said and it took no effort to persuade Peter who eagerly took his son out onto the balcony.

The sun was up outside. It was a fresh, clear morning, almost overpoweringly bright after the darkness of his room. The joy overwhelmed him. Peter felt it coursing through his arms and his legs; the top of his scull began to crawl and throb as though it would lift off his head. The feeling that rose up inside him was like taking flight; his spirit lifted, then, as the confines of his body would not contain it, seemed to soar into the air. But instead of taking flight Peter merely smiled. The new-born was large for a baby and well built. A healthy, strong little man the midwives had called him.

"I'll get Morlaeth, he'll be delighted." Edmund said, but to Peter it sounded so far away. All he could think about was the baby in his arms, his son so healthy and well, unlike Morlaeth who had been so small when born.

Edmund had disappeared and Peter returned to his room. Only now did he realise how hot and stuffy it was. Still carefully cradling the baby he opened the windows and a rush of fresh air blew in. It was refreshing after the heated atmosphere of the room. Ama was being cleaned of the blood on her legs but when the midwives had finished Peter joined her and handed the baby carefully to her. It was not as delicate as Morlaeth had been but it still seemed so breakable.

"What shall we call him?" Peter asked.

"Fettin – there was once an ancient hero called Fettin – he was incredibly strong, like our little Fettin."

"If it pleases you." Peter answered and kissed Ama on the brow and then Fettin.

Suddenly the bed creaked as it took another weight on itself. Morlaeth bounced up and down to get a better view of his brother.

Susan watched from the side of the room and smiled. She was glad for Peter and Ama, and the baby was gorgeous – but the birth stirred up a strange feeling inside of her. A feeling of longing. She wanted to hold a child, like Ama did – a child that was hers and hers only. Not somebody else's, hers, of her flesh and blood, born from her womb. Edmund took his place by Susan and also watched the family of four.

"If only Lucy was here," Susan sighed, "She loves children."

"I can imagine her mothering an army of children." Edmund answered back and Susan smiled slightly at his comment, her eyes not stirring away from the new-born. "I wonder when she will find that special someone."

"Oh I think she has." Susan replied, was her brother so naive as not to see that Lucy was in love, although she had to admit it, Lucy did hide her love so that only those closest to her could notice the slight changes in her behaviour.

"What?" Edmund seemed genuinely shocked at Susan's comment.

"You men are blind." Susan said, "Can you not see when a woman is in love."

"Hang on," Edmund said, turning away from Peter and his family and now facing Susan head on so that she was forced to look at him. "How? What? When? Where? Lucy loves someone?"

"Haven't you seen the way she looks at Lune?" Susan said arching her eyebrows slightly.

"I thought they were just close friends." Edmund muttered under his breath. How could his little sister be in love with the man he had been training this morning?

"You men, honestly, you leave us women to do all the emotion business, all the noticing, all the raising of children and run Narnia simultaneously. What would you do without us?" Susan said good-humouredly.

Edmund had no clever remark to answer back with and so looked back at the new-born, who was now demanding food.

"He will grow up to be a big lad." Edmund said, "So Su, when will you start producing great, big, fat babies. Hmm, little Susans, what could be worse? "

"Little Edmunds." Susan retorted.

"Oh, be quiet." Edmund said, annoyed by Susan's smart comment. "At any rate I don't think I'll be having children anytime soon – I have no love of them, and it's not exactly as if they love me back either – just look at me and Bradir – he refuses to do anything I say. I mean I am very glad for Peter that he has such good children, but don't tell me you find that thing cute." Edmund said pointing to Fettin who was cradled simultaneously in Ama, Peter and Morlaeth's arms.

"I think he's gorgeous." Susan said, disagreeing with her brother. "And I care to differ with what you said about not loving children. If you disliked them as much as you profess why do you dote so much over little Morlaeth, you spend more time with him than Peter does."

"Morlaeth's different."

"He's still a child – still counts in the equation."

"You know I would do anything for Morlaeth."

"I know, it's a surprise you haven't adopted him."

"I don't think Peter would let me adopt him – he loves him too much, as does all of court." Edmund turned his gaze upon the topic of their conversation and felt his heart beat all the faster – he truly did worship Morlaeth. Why, he did not know. There truly was something different about him.

"Everybody loves little Morlaeth," Susan agreed, "If anybody else became High King after Peter they would revolt."

"Haven't you heard that little Morlaeth doesn't want to become High King – he wants to be a spy. Says it's a far more exciting job. He found the tour Peter took him on far too boring for his liking, perhaps he was a bit too young to go on a tour after all."

"So he wants to be a spy, who put him up to that?" Susan asked, looking at her brother accusingly.

"Don't look at me like that; Lune put him up to it actually."

"If it weren't for his big blue eyes and Ama's devotion to Peter I would question whether Morlaeth was actually your son. You two are so similar."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just look at him – he wants to be a spy, his cheekiness, always answering back. You two get along so well." Susan said looking at Edmund who was wistfully gazing at Morlaeth.

'If only he was my son.' Edmund thought to himself.

* * *

Review?


	3. Arrival and Departure

So many people have requested a Lucy/Lune scene that I had to provide a _little _one. But Lucy is still a bit young so she had to be supervised by one of her brothers. Also managed to add some Susan/Mahaid. But enough of me telling you about what is going to happen. Here is the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Arrival and Departure

Lucy did not mind ships or travelling for that matter, but she was glad when her feet finally rested on dry land. The ground seemed to sway continuously under her feet, threatening to make her fall over, and Lucy had to keep reminding herself that the ground was not really moving – it was just a trick of her mind.

"Your Majesty." Mahaid said looking slightly worried at Lucy's queasy face. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm," Lucy said closing her eyes, trying desperately not to fall over and make a fool of herself. "Just a bit dizzy, that's all."

Mahaid looked at her with pity and muttered a few words. All of Lucy's dizziness vanished and she opened her eyes and thanked the magician.

"Lucy, Mahaid!" Susan's voice called out from over the beach. She knew Susan would not run to greet her as it was not very queenly, so Lucy ran up to her sister and embraced her, nuzzling her sea-washed face into her sister's lily-smelling hair. She was glad to be home.

"How are Peter and Ama, and of course how is their new little son?" Lucy asked still holding firmly onto Susan's hand as if she was scared her sister would suddenly disappear.

But before Susan could answer Lucy caught sight of the rest of her family standing at the base of the cliffs that walled in part of the beach. She could faintly see Ama holding a small figure in her arms. Lucy let go of Susan's hand and rushed towards her nephew. Lucy saw the child cradled against Ama's breast and clapped her hands together in joy.

"Oh, he's gorgeous!" Lucy exclaimed in joy, "Can I hold him?"

Ama wordlessly gave the child to Lucy who cradled the child and cooed at him. Edmund who was standing next to Lune whispered into his ear so that only he could hear.

"How can anybody find that gorgeous?"

Lune smirked slightly at Edmund's comment and Edmund studied his face carefully. It was ragged and torn with the years that he had suffered in being a werewolf – but behind his scars and his haunting yellow eyes there was a certain handsomeness to him, but nobody would call him handsome, he was too rugged but Edmund could see perhaps why Lucy had fallen for him. After all it's what's inside that counts in a person. Lune was kind, and open, and trustworthy, and Edmund had no doubt that he would give up his life for Narnia. Only now did he see perhaps that Lune would also give up his life for his younger sister. If Susan was indeed right about Lucy and Lune and their relationship then Edmund would approve of their relationship with his whole heart. Lune was worthy of his little sister.

"So what are you calling him?" Lucy asked Peter.

"Fettin." Peter replied, taking his child back in his arms, treating him like the most precious jewel in the world. But Lucy knew that this child, Fettin, was more precious to Peter and Ama than all the jewels in the world – and she was not surprised.

"Shall we make our way back to the Cair, I believe the cooks have made a lunch for your return Lucy. Perhaps as the weather is so nice we can eat it outside – I am sure the cooks won't mind." Susan said, organising her family.

Everybody began to walk slowly to the Cair and Mahaid dropped behind so as to be with Susan. "How are you, master of my heart?" He asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"I missed you." She said, planting a kiss on his salty cheek. She took a long smell of him – he smelt so much like sea and magic, it was comforting. She loved that smell. "Will you stay at the Cair for longer now; I hate it when you're away for months on end. It makes me nervous – you could be shipwrecked."

"Stop fussing over me Susan. I am good sailor; I know how to handle the seas. And I always have magic on my side as well." He said kissing her gently on the forehead.

"But will you not stay at Cair Paravel, at least until summer when we have announced our engagement."

"It is not my nature to stay in one place for too long and you know it." Mahaid said, "But if you command it, I can say no word against you."

"Then I command you to stay here until I dismiss you." Susan said smiling at him, glad that she had won her way. "I promise that I will dismiss you if ever you should grow bored of the Cair and my company."

"Of your company I shall never grow bored." Mahaid replied and Susan snuggled up further into his embrace, glad to finally have him beside her once again. "But cannot you come with me to the seas – surely the court can spare you for a month, so that you can be with me. I can show you the seas. They are truly exquisite."

Susan did not answer as Mahaid already knew the answer – she should not leave Narnia for too long. She was the one who stayed at the Cair even when all her other siblings were away. She was gracious enough to receive all types of guests, she was skilled in the arts of politics, able to defend herself and command an army should the need arise. Indeed she was probably the most skilled of all of her siblings at political discussions, after Edmund of course, he wasn't called King Edmund the Just for no reason. Therefore her departure from Cair Paravel was kept to a minimum.

Mahaid sighed and took Susan's hand and led her to join the others who were by this time already discussing politics. Lucy was informing them of the problems in the east.

"There was one lord who tried to rise up against us, but with a little bargaining we managed to subdue him. He may need a little watching over but the main problem seemed to be an illness which is spreading from island to island. It only seems to affect the young and children. First there seems to be a rash and then a fever and finally death, I managed to heal several cases with my cordial – but I fear the illness shall spread. I did not recognise the illness." Lucy informed her siblings who looked grave at her words.

"When I was travelling around the Lone Islands I noted that most islands seemed to have at least a few cases of the disease." Mahaid added, "I also noted that it was highly infectious."

"There doesn't seem to be any other cure than my cordial." Lucy said, looking downtrodden, "But even that did not seem to cure all cases. I fear that this illness will spread to Narnia's mainland and that many children will die unless we act soon."

The royals remained in silence until Peter asked, "How many have fallen ill?"

"I cannot say, but where ever I went there always seemed to be several children who bore the signs of this illness." Lucy replied.

"I will send out Lune to investigate for us," Edmund said, "That is of course if Lune agrees."

Lune nodded his head, signalling his agreement so Edmund continued on.

"He can keep an eye on that lord who rose up and not be suspected as Lune is now also a Lord. Lune, you have become an accomplished spy and I see you most fit to this task."

"I will do as His Highness commands." Lune said eager to act now as a spy for Narnia.

"Is Acontia not a good spy also?" Lucy asked, secretly wishing that Lune would stay here at the Cair, she had not seen him for so long – she wished to catch up with him.

"Yes," Edmund answered after some deliberation, "But she is also a good healer, and what your cordial can heal so can she – if the worst comes to the worst I wish to keep her here at the Cair, just in case of an emergency."

* * *

"Lune, you have your instructions." Edmund said giving Lune one word look before he went off into the east to keep an eye on that rebellious Lord. "You know what to do, send us letters as often as you can."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lune answered climbing onto his horse that would take him down to the harbour where a ship awaited him to take him to the Lone Islands.

"How many time must I tell you _Lord _Lune," Edmund said, mimicking Lune's title, "Just call me Edmund."

Lune smiled at his King, "Of course. Well, hopefully we'll see each other soon."

"Ride fast." Was all Edmund said in reply as Lune spurred his horse forward.

"Wait, Lune, wait!" A voice shouted from across the stables.

Lune pulled the reins to his heart causing the horse head to be thrown back and the steed to dig its hooves into the ground. Lune turned to look at Lucy who was running full pace at him, holding a bundle wrapped in cloth towards him. Her hair was flowing free around her charging body like a mane and the bottom of her dress was covered in mud splatters from her efforts to reach him before he left. When he saw her like that, with her messed hair and pink face – exhausted from running, his heart fluttered. He had admired Lucy from the first moment, loved her even – she had neither the gracefulness nor beauty of her elder sister but there was an incomparable kindness and bravery to her.

He had loved Lucy for some time now, perhaps he had only realised it that time she had come back to him when he had been dying – when she had argued with Aslan to rescue him, which would of course delay their race to the battlefield. She had arrived to him flustered and worried as she saw him lying bloodied and dying in his werewolf form on the cold hard floor of an abandoned mansion.

"I brought this for you." She panted between gasping breaths, holding out the bundle that she had brought with her, "I made it is a soon as I knew you were leaving."

"Thank you." He said opening the bundle – inside was a berry cake, his favourite type, Lucy had made it especially for him and his heart gave a leap at this recognition, "How did you get berries at this time of the year, winter has only just left us."

"They had been frozen and stored in the pantry – I am sure that the cooks will kill me once they find out that I stole some of their supplies of berries, they prize the frozen food so much as it is so hard to keep. But it was worth it just for you." Lucy said blushing slightly, but it was not visible on her flustered face – still baring the marks of running at full speed from the castle.

Lune had no words for her; a simple 'Thank you' seemed too little for her efforts. She would be scolded for taking the berries – but she had braved it just for him, just for a simple knight.

"Now, go Lune," She urged, "You must catch that ship." She patted the horse on the rear which sent the animal running and Lune barely had time to look around and mutter his farewells.

Lucy watched him as he turned around to say his parting words to her, but his words were lost underneath the clattering of horse's hooves. She liked to imagine that it was some promise of his quick return but she never knew what he said as she was left there to wander.

All this while Edmund had watched this intercourse between his knight and his Queen and it had interested him greatly. After what Susan had said about Lucy loving Lune he had taken to watching the pair more closely. He now realised that what Susan had said did have some truth in it. There was something between the two of them – but was it love or a very close friendship. It was a strange relationship – and perhaps one that would not be easily accepted by court. Lune's position was too low – he was a knight, not even a lord. The land he owned was meagre at the most – hardly profitable. He had no steady income – no residence, he lived at the Cair only with the permissions of the monarchs. Ama of course had been a noble before she had married Peter; everybody had seen their match as acceptable. Mahaid had had some Calormene titles and the court had accepted their marriage as they said it would improve their ties with Calormen. But Lune had nothing to offer.

"Come Lu, it is getting cold." Edmund said, taking Lucy's hand as he led her back to the Cair. Her eyes were still fixed on the shrinking figure of Lune.

* * *

Well, was that acceptable. I can assure you that my plot has a few more Lucy + Lune in the not too distant future. But until then. Farewell.


	4. Spreading Quickly

Thank to those beautiful reviewers of mine - I believe you know who you are. Well everybody - tell me what you think of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Spreading Quickly

Spring came and went, Eril and Bradir had returned to the East, and Peter's and Ama's sons grew as fast as the temperature was rising. Lune had not yet returned from the East much to Lucy's disappointment, and each day she would hurry to the messenger post in hope that somebody had brought news of Lune's return. But none did. Messengers only brought news of the ever worsening case of the illness that had spread like a plague across the Lone Islands. As of yet no cases of this incurable illness had reached the mainland.

"Any news today?" Lucy asked, checking the messenger post for the fourth time that day. The various collections of pigeons and other messenger birds only stared at her and muttered their apologies at bearing no messages for her.

Lucy sighed and left when suddenly a falcon dived down from the sky and landed at her feet, scattering feathers at its sudden stop.

"You Highness," The falcon said, "I have an important message from you. I have flown night and day from Narnia's northern borders."

Lucy stopped and opened her eyes in horror – this falcon had no doubt brought a bad message. Falcons were one of the most clever and fast and agile birds and were only used as messengers in the most important cases. Whatever news that this bird had brought her was no doubt bad news.

"I bring news from Lord Sale," Lucy had met with Lord Sale once, he seemed a trustworthy fellow. "He regrets to inform you that illness has struck the northern borders of Narnia. He has found no cure and the illness is spreading quickly. He hopes that you may send help up to the north. The illness is causing great distress amongst the people that live there."

Lucy had feared this; she had feared that the illness would spread from the Lone Islands. She could blame no one but herself – she should have gone over to the Lone Islands and cured the illness as soon as she had been informed of it - then it would not have spread. But it was too late now and she had to think fast now before the illness spread all over Narnia and wiped away a generation of children. The vulnerable youngsters seemed to be the sole target of this unrelenting illness, the illness washing away the children's lives like a remorseless river.

"Come with me, Mr Falcon, we must inform my siblings of this." Lucy said, putting out her arm for the bringer of bad news to rest on, and with the falcon clutching her arm she rushed off into the castle.

As soon as she had passed through the castle doors she bumped into Susan who looked at her with a disapproving glance – she did not approve of her sister running – she was a queen and should behave like one. But Susan seeing her sister's worried glance made no comment and waited for Lucy to rally her news.

"Oh Susan," Lucy said, searching her sister's eyes. Would Susan understand Lucy's worry – Lucy could not bear to know that her people – especially the children of her land were suffering from a cruel illness which swept away their young lives. Lucy did not know if Susan would understand how Lucy suffered when she saw a child die. Yes, she would understand. Susan was gentle and kind – and above all clever – she would know what to do and how to help. But to do what truly was best for the country Lucy would need the help of all he family. "Get Ed and Pete, I need to speak to them at once."

Susan not questioning her sister ordered one guard to fetch Edmund and she herself went off after Peter. Lucy spent no time in rushing to the map room, and the falcon told here exactly which parts had been affected by the illness – it was more than Lucy had at first thought, why had she not been told sooner? She felt rage bubble up inside her – why had Lord Sale not sent word of this illness when it had first struck? Why had he left it until now to tell her when it had spread so far that it would be hard to control it?

"What is it Lu?" Edmund said, as he caught sight of Lucy discussing matters with the falcon. But Lucy did not tell him about the tragedy until Peter and Ama had arrived along with Susan who was accompanied by Mahaid.

"The illness has spread to the north of Narnia – if the illness remains unchecked it will spread across Narnia and wipe out the children of this country. I will go to the North with my cordial and attempt to stop this vile disease from spreading any further. I see now that we should have stopped it when we first knew of it in the Lone Islands rather than given it time in which we thought it would burn out, yet in reality it only became stronger." Said Lucy.

"I will go with you." Peter said stepping forwards and putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"This is grave news indeed." Susan said, looking as downcast as all of them felt.

"But that is not all the news." Edmund said, speaking for the first time. "Moments ago I received news form Lune. The Lord, whom Lune went to monitor, who was causing us problems in the east has truly been subdued and now poses no threat but he said that this 'illness' is spreading faster than wildfire. Over half of the children of the Lone Islands have died from it."

Lucy looked at her brother and felt a pang of jealousy, why had Lune written to him and not her? She had waited every day for news from him. She supposed that Edmund was his specific commander but she had at least expected him to send her some news.

"Guards!" Susan called, "Saddle two horses. Fetch food supplies for my sister and brother that will last them several days. Now go." Susan was always the organised one and Lucy could not help but smile at her sister's efficiency.

It was not long before the two of them left and Susan and Edmund waved them off, hoping for their swift return. All this was happening so very fast. Only an hour ago had Lucy received news of the illness spreading and now she was travelling to prevent it.

* * *

"Your highness," A leopard called to Edmund who was practicing his swordsman skills with the general whom he had ridden into battle with, "I have important news. Two villages but four miles north of Cair Paravel report that children in their villages have died from the illness which has spread all the way from the Lone Islands. They ask for your help."

Edmund laid down his sword and took a deep breath. How was this possible? It was but two days ago when Lucy and Peter had left, yet already the illness had reached the surrounding area of the Cair.

"Fetch Acontia." Edmund ordered, collecting his wits about him, "Saddle my horse Firth and saddle Acontia's horse Waen also. We leave immediately."

The leopard bowed and padded off towards the castle. Edmund however headed towards the rose gardens where he knew for certain that Susan would be sitting and soon enough he found her sitting on the lawn, leaning against Mahaid, her fiancé, reading a book.

"Susan." Edmund said, disturbing his sister from her rest, "The illness has spread and I am off with Acontia. Take care. If anything important should arise, send for me, I should not be far from here."

Susan looked at her brother and if she was shocked she did not show it. She wished Edmund luck saying that she would take over his duties so that he would not have to worry about that. Edmund was thankful, his sister always knew what to do when her help was needed – she was not one to ride out for glory, she would rather stay at home and keep things steady there. His family needed her to do that as much as they needed the other three to ride out to help Narnia.

Then he ran to stables, his sword Seren still by his side – he looked down at his clothes – they would have to do, they were simple training clothes but then again he was not going on any official visit but rather to save children. It was not long before Acontia also arrived at the stables clutching their supplies, she was also wearing travelling clothes.

"You ready?" He asked and in response she swung herself up onto her horse Waen, who was married to his horse Firth. The two horses had accompanied Acontia and Edmund on their journey out west six years ago and had steadily fallen in love. The two horses had recently married much to the delight of both Edmund and Acontia.

They rode out to the village where the illness had been reported. They were not greeted with trumpets or smiles announcing their royal arrival, they were greeted with sweaty, pale hands reaching out for them, calling for their aid. Edmund saw no children on the streets. The ill were sweating and vomiting and lying feverish in their beds. The healthy were locked inside for fear of catching the illness.

Parents of the ill crawled up to Edmund and begged at his feet to help their children, their tears washing his boots of the summer dust. He promised each of the parents their child's good health and they praised him and smiled tired smiles up at him.

Acontia entered the houses, unafraid and undeterred by the sickly, repulsive smell of illness and death. She would go up to each feverish child and gently rest her slender fingers upon their heated foreheads. Then slowly, with a light as pale as starlight, she would begin shine. The child under her would convulse in great shudders and scream and shout for their mothers who would accuse Acontia of killing their children.

"Witch!" They would shout at her. "Murderer!"

She ignored them all. Suddenly the child would stop screaming and their eyes would open and shine like little pale stars. The child would then smile for they were no longer in pain from healing or illness and then the parents would rush up to their child and smother them in kisses. They would forget Acontia's presence. They would forget that they had called her a witch and a murderer and she would move onto the next house. Once their child was cured they would not thank Acontia but rather lay themselves down at Edmund's feet and offer their service. They were afraid of Acontia and her power; they would not even look at her.

She ignored it all and carried onto the next house. Edmund pitied her and envied her. He envied her power to heal and pitied the curses she bore on her. She only tried to help, but because it looked like she was hurting their children she would be cursed. Edmund wished it was more simple – that there was just one simple cure, some herb or concoction. But there was no cure - only one cordial and one star which could help all the ill children of Narnia. Edmund knew that the illness would spread beyond control if no cure was found soon. It was already spreading too fast. He wished he could go back to the Cair to pour over his old and crumbling books searching for a cure like a miner searches for gold.

Both Acontia and Lucy worked hard to heal the children of Narnia but it was not enough. The illness reached Cair Paravel and children of dear servants were reported dead within a week. All these people that Edmund had known by name were dead. Only now did he realise how fragile life was.

On the third day since Edmund's departure he received a dove from the Cair carrying a scroll of parchment in its claws. It was a dumb bird but a good servant nonetheless and he recognised it as one of Susan's favourite messengers. The message must be important and as soon as the dove landed he tore the paper from its claws and opened it.

_Edmund _It read

_You must return to the Cair immediately. I can't say why. Bring Acontia._

_Susan._

"We must leave immediately." Edmund said to Acontia, who had just come out of a house of an ill badger.

"But we have not healed everybody here." Acontia replied, surprised at his suggestion.

"Susan has sent for us. She would not send without good reason." Edmund replied, whistling for Waen and Firth to come. "And time at the Cair would do me good, I can look for a cure among my books. I am sure that something similar to this happened in the past – I am sure that they found a cure in the past."

"Do you wish for me to accompany you or shall I stay here." Acontia asked while healing another young weasel that had fallen ill.

"Come with me." Edmund said, "Susan requested you and there are children at the Cair who will need curing also."

"Whatever you wish." Acontia said smiling, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and all Edmund's worries seemed to fade away into nothingness.

It had been so long since Acontia and Edmund had been themselves around each other – there had always been some sort of political dispute that he had to take care of and there was always some aspect of their work which got between them and meant that they could never spend any time together and what little time they spent together they were always discussing politics and their duties. That little kiss had just loosened him up and he was glad that her feelings had not changed – that she did not just treat him as her king.

The ride to the Cair was not long and by the evening they had reached the grand castle. Susan greeted them as soon as she heard the clatter of horses' hooves on the courtyard.

"Edmund." She cried in delight at seeing her brother again, although she was smiling Edmund sensed some sort of distress behind her calm features.

"Susan." He said while embracing her, "How are you?"

"Me, I am well, but I am glad you came when you did." Susan said, drawing her brother's warm body closer to hers, "So many people are dying, I see their faces when I go to sleep, those innocent children's faces are haunting me. Sometimes I am scared to go to sleep as they haunt my dreams but other times it is worse to stay awake as I can hear their cries of pain echoing over the courtyard."

"It is alright Susan, soon the illness will be over, I am sure of it." Edmund said, however he did not feel as certain as he sounded. "Why did you send for me Susan?"

Susan drew herself away and looked at Edmund. She studied her brother who was no longer a boy, but a fully grown man.

"It is Morlaeth." She muttered, barely audible. "He's been taken ill."

Edmund's blood froze. For a moment he thought that he had not heard her correctly. Surely little, shinning, happy Morlaeth had not fallen ill. How could it be possible – he was the High King's first son. He was his nephew. He was Morlaeth.

"Edmund?" Susan asked putting her hand on his arm.

"Oh Aslan!" Edmund exclaimed, still bearing the shock of it all. "Where is he?"

Susan clutched his hand so hard while leading her brother up to Morlaeth's room that later his skin was black and blue where she had held him. Acontia followed them dutifully. They hurried in silence, navigating the vast sea of rooms with all possible speed until they arrived at the specific room. They stopped before the door. He could hear his nephew's small, childish, painful moans through the grand door. He could not bear to hear Morlaeth's suffering.

He burst in the room and cried out. "Morlaeth!"

The young boy looked up at him and managed a smile. He croaked out "Uncle," with all the strength he could manage. "What are you doing here? I thought you had gone away."

The young boy was lying on the bed, his mother clutching his right hand. He could barely lift his head to look up at Edmund and Edmund rushed over to the boy and swept him up in one big gesture. "I came back for you." Edmund said.

Edmund could feel Morlaeth's ribs through the fabric of his night-gown.

Edmund was soon dripping with Morlaeth's sweat.

Edmund was soon boiling with Morlaeth's fever.

Edmund's dark eyes widened and he clutched Morlaeth to his chest – he could not let the child go.

What if Morleath died?

Edmund could not let him die. But as the small child snuggled into Edmund's warm body Edmund steadied himself- Acontia would be able to heal him and then it would all be alright.

"Acontia," Edmund said, taking care not to show his worry in his voice. "Do what you have to do."

The star sat next to the shaking child and looked into his burning eyes.

"This is very serious." She said her voice very steady.

"I know it is," Edmund replied, his voice on the verge of breaking. "He is the heir to the throne of Narnia. We all know how serious this is."

"His illness has progressed far more than it did in all the other children I have seen. I don't know if I can cure him."

"You must try." Edmund replied.

She put her hand on Morlaeth's sweating head and muttered a few words. Nothing happened.

"I can't do it." She muttered.

"You must try." Edmund replied.

She looked at him and once again said. "He is in the paws of Aslan, I cannot do anything."

"You must." Edmund said, almost shouting. He was desperate. He loved Morlaeth. Acontia looked at Edmund and shook her head. "You must." He repeated, then turning to Morlaeth he said, "It will all be over soon."

"I'm hot." The young boy replied.

"It'll all be over soon." Edmund said, tears threatening in his eyes.

Acontia turned to the prince who was shaking and shivering in his delirium. She bent over him and whispered two words which nobody but he could hear.

"Forgive me." Were the two words she said and she gently laid her hand on his brow. She began to shine. His body gave one last shudder and then he was still. He did not cry out in pain like the other children had. He was silent.

Acontia stood up and drew away from the large bed, as if repulsed by it, as if scared by it. Ama and Edmund looked with hope at Morlaeth, waiting for him to open his eyes and smile at them.

But he did not.

It was all over.

He was dead.


	5. Traitor and Murderer

Chapter 5 – Traitor and Murderer

_He was dead_.

At first they did not realise. Ama began to talk to her tender little son, Morlaeth.

"It's all over Morlaeth. You are better now. I will do anything you want. I am so glad that all is well. Daddy and I will teach you how to ride and fight like we promised. Do you understand Morlaeth?"

But the prince did not reply. Edmund put his hand to Morlaeth's wrist where moments ago his pulse had fluttered like a dying bird. Ama did likewise and she looked at Edmund, her mind not quite understanding the situation.

"What's happening?" She asked.

Edmund did not reply but put his head on Morlaeth's chest. He could not hear his heart.

"What is happening Edmund?" Ama asked. "Morlaeth's alright isn't he?

"I'm so very sorry." Acontia whispered, tears stumbling down her cheeks as she looked at Ama, the mother of the child, "Forgive me."

Acontia left, taking the door to the balcony. Edmund looked from the dead prince to the balcony. He saw Acontia's tears and ran to her; she had that power over him. When she was crying she could wrap him around her little finger – he would do whatever she commanded.

He found her standing out on the balcony when she turned he was not sure whether it was tears or rain on her face.

"Oh Edmund!" She whispered, her voice breaking with tears. She pushed her body against his and wrapped her arms around him but Edmund did not return the embrace. He was too shocked. Morlaeth had died. "I am so sorry." She whispered her face in his chest.

He pushed her away from him. He held her an arm's length away, his hands firmly locked on her shoulders. Tears were raining from her downcast eyes.

"Look at me!" He ordered, Acontia did not lift her eyes. "Look at me!" He said again, louder this time.

She refused and so he roughly forced her face up so that she had to look at him.

"Oh, Edmund, I am so sorry!" She whimpered.

"Tell me exactly what happened!" He ordered, there was neither sympathy nor pity in his voice.

"I put my hand on his head and I looked into his soul," She said, her voice like a quivering tree in the harsh winter wind. "His soul was so weak and ill. I pitied him so … so I… I eased his passing." She said and turned her eyes to look at his, like she did when she tried to seduce him, when she tried to tell him her true feelings. But Edmund felt no love when he looked into her eyes. She had killed Morlaeth. He could not forgive her.

"You killed Moraleth!" He said, raising his voice, he did not care whether everybody heard him. He was too angry and mad to care. "You killed the High King's son. He was the future High King. You killed my brother's son. He was my nephew. You killed an innocent child who had never, ever in his whole life done anything wrong." He was shouting by the end, spittle flying from his mouth.

"It was Aslan's bidding." She whispered.

"How dare you use his name? You murderer! How dare you say such a thing?"

"Don't you see," Acontia was also raising her voice, her dark blue eyes searching his eyes which were black with grief and anger, "Don't you understand, he would not have survived. He had no chance of survival. He would have died – nothing could have saved him, nothing! I did him a favour. He would only have suffered more."

Edmund looked at her and he lost his temper. How dare she say such things? How could she? She was a murder, a traitor to the throne. The cool and careful Edmund who was always just, lost his temper and slapped Acontia. She did not expect it and stepped back. He had hit her hard and both of them were shocked by his brashness. Edmund looked at his hand as if it had acted of its own accord – he could not have done that, he had never slapped a woman, not even his sisters in his darkest of moods. Acontia spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth and where the blood fell a small and delicate flower grew up out of the stone balcony. Edmund looked at the flower – the fire flower which symbolised healing and health. She should have saved Morlaeth. She could have saved Morlaeth but she had not. She was a murderer and a traitor.

"Traitor. Murderer." Edmund shouted, but he had not meant to.

"You ungrateful bastard." She hissed. "I helped Morlaeth. I eased his passing."

Edmund who had been about to leave before he did anything else brash, now turned back as he heard Acontia's words. His hand drew his sword and he held it to her neck. She inched back but she did not attempt to escape, nor did she draw her own sword.

"Guards!" Edmund shouted, but then turning to Acontia he said with all the hatred he could manage. "I condemn you, Acontia, to death on the charge of killing Prince Morlaeth, son of the High King Peter."

Acontia laughed at Edmund, "You can't mean it. You cannot condemn me, I am daughter and servant of The Emperor-Over-The-Sea, you cannot condemn me."

Edmund ignored her, "You are stripped of all your titles and land. You shall be executed without trial. Feel grateful that I don't kill you here and now."

"Why don't you just kill me, Edmund?" Acontia asked, tilting her head slightly and smiling alluringly. "You could become powerful, just like Sorugyn did. You could control when people died and when they lived. All you have to do is kill me. That was how Sorugyn was powerful – he killed my brother. I deserve it, don't I Edmund?" She saw Edmund hesitating so and laughed, "Don't you have it in you?"

But Edmund was not hesitating because he did not want to kill her. He hesitated because for a moment instead of the star Acontia in front of him, he had seen The White Witch taunting him. Acontia's raven hair had turned white and her blue eyes black. He had seen the witch instead of the star, only for a moment but it had done something to him, it had calmed him. He had resisted evil once, he could do it again.

"No," He said calmly, "I will not kill you. Peter should do that; it was his son that you killed."

Edmund lowered his sword and at that moment the guards came in.

"Take her to the dungeons." He said and the guards looked at Acontia in surprise, they had never thought of her as a traitor. But they did as they were commanded. Acontia did not fight them but left with her head held high. She did not look back.

Edmund was alone on the balcony. A few feet away there was the flower which had grown from her blood and he walked over to it and knelt down so he could study it. It was small and weak so he pulled it up as if it were a weed and he crushed it in his hand. He crushed the little flower in his hand and when he opened it the petals flew out of his hand, crushed, yet still beautiful. Their fragrance still hung in the air. Ama's wails and cries of grief still rung out over Cair Paravel.

One petal, a dark blue petal still clung to Edmund's palm and he tried to scrub it off – but it was adamant. The more he tried to pick it off the more upset he became until he began to cry. He buried his head in his hands and wept for Morlaeth, for all the children that had died and for the friendship that he had lost.

Edmund did not notice Susan coming out and he did not care. Susan saw her brother crying and like a mother she put her arm around him and kissed his rain-drenched hair. For once she just slumped onto the floor not caring if her dress was destroyed by the dirt and the rain.

"There, there Edmund. It's all alright, it will all be alright." Susan said quietly.

Edmund looked up at her and put his arms around her.

"Are you not crying?" He asked.

"Someone has to stay together; you and Ama have both seemed to collapse in grief." Susan said giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, Susan, I'm glad you are here." Edmund said resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm so very glad you are my sister."

"So am I." She replied, ruffling his hair slightly as if he was a boy again.

"We will have to tell Peter." Edmund said looking out to the stormy sea, listening to the sea crash against the cliffs and Ama's wails of grief.

* * *

The next day Peter received the news. The evening of Morlaeth's death he had felt unwell but had brushed it aside. When he was lying in bed he thought back to his family in Cair Paravel, he thought of his two sons. He missed Morlaeth and little Fettin – the latest addition to the Pevensie family.

The next morning Peter had stepped out and he had broken his fast with his smiling sister who was already planning their journey today. He did not know how she managed to smile when she saw so many ill children.

It had been while Peter had been offered seconds that the eagle flew down, panting, and handed Peter the scrolled parchment. Peter steadied himself for the worst – he prepared himself for the news of the spreading illness – had it spread to the Cair Paravel, or perhaps all the way to the southern borders, perhaps it had even reached Calormen and Archenland. He opened the scroll and read it. Nothing could have prepared him for the news.

_My Dearest Peter_

_I am so very sorry that I must give you this news. Earlier today I returned to The Cair Paravel, having been summoned by Susan, I found that the illness had spread to our beloved castle. I found that the illness had spread as far as to your son's room. When I arrived he was so very ill. We all begged Acontia to save him, yet she was his murderer. Instead of saving him she took his meek little soul away from him. She has been branded a traitor to the crown and she will be executed on the charge of murdering your first son, Prince Morlaeth. _

_We await your arrival. Please come to the Cair soon._

_I am so very sorry and we will all miss Morlaeth dearly._

_Your loyal brother_

_King Edmund the Just_

Peter felt himself go queasy and the words blurred before his eyes. He fell back and lost conscience.

The next memory he had was of Lucy pouring wine into his mouth so as to liven him up. When he awoke she flung herself around his neck, unashamed to show him her tears.

"Nobody even told me he was ill." Peter muttered, this all had to be a dream – just one big, bad dream. "Tell me this is a dream, Lucy."

"I read the letter too," She said, still clinging desperately onto his neck, "I could not believe it. I am so sorry for you Peter. I am so sorry. I should never have left Cair Paravel, if I had stayed perhaps I could have healed him. It is my entire fault."

"No," Peter said, wrapping the small frame of his sister in his arms, "Acontia is the traitor. She should have healed him."

"But why would Acontia do something like that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but she always had an evil streak to her, didn't she. She was Sorugyn's wife once. Perhaps she sought to corrupt Narnia once and for all. Perhaps she wants to kill us all. I will have my revenge. I will kill her. I will take that smiling face off those pale shoulders of hers and then she won't be able to destroy Narnia anymore."

Lucy drew back from her brother. She had never seen him act like this. This was not her brother as she knew him. He was not this ruthless and cruel. Grief and pain must have made him like this. So she said nothing against him. She only wondered why Acontia had not saved Morlaeth. Surely she was not plotting against the throne as Peter said she was. Acontia had always been so kind and nice. Lucy had always liked her, even when her brothers had first thought her to be a spy.

"I wonder how Ama is?" Peter said, breaking Lucy's thoughts.

"We ought to leave." Lucy said standing up and brushing herself down. "She will need us."

"You should stay Lucy." Peter said, "You should heal more children here."

"No, Edmund said there were ill children in the Cair, I will heal them, I will have more work to do especially as Acontia won't be doing any more healing."

"Don't!" Peter said, "Don't mention her name. She is a traitor and murderer not worthy even of mention. Don't say her name."

Lucy looked at her brother in confusion.

Grief had driven him mad. He would have to get over it.

Narnia could not have a mad High King.

They left an hour later, whipping their horses to go as fast as they could.


	6. Trial

Chapter 6 - Trial

"Peter" Susan cried from across the courtyard. She was dressed in black, everybody in the palace was – it was the colour of mourning. She threw herself around him, her black silk enveloping him like a thunder cloud.

Peter put his arm around Susan and held her like that for some time. He did not want to face the reality of his son's death. He wanted just to hold his sister in his arms and pretend that nothing was wrong, like a child plays pretend games.

It was Susan who pulled away.

"Ama is unwell." She said, "She refuses to eat."

"I will go to her." Peter said, untangling himself from the black fog of Susan's dress. Susan began to follow him but Peter turned around and commanded her, "Stay here, I wish to go alone."

She complied and he carried on, dragging his feet along the well-trodden path that he took to Moraleth's chamber. He arrived before the door on which there hung one black flower – the symbol of death. He touched it lightly, one of the petals crumbled beneath his finger. He quickly drew his hand away before he destroyed all of it.

Peter put his hand on the handle and pushed down. The door was locked so he tried again. He knocked but nobody opened.

"Go away!" Ama's weak voice shouted from inside.

"She refuses to open." Edmund said, suddenly appearing from a shady corner. His eyes were red from the tears he had shed. Peter had never seen his laughing, sarcastic brother like this. "We were hoping that she would open for you. She does not even leave the bed."

"I need to get inside." Peter said, studying his little brother. "Should we break the door down?"

Edmund said nothing but approached the door, took out a small bit of metal from his pocket and set to work of picking the lock. He was done very quickly and he held the door open for Peter. Edmund did not follow inside, Peter walked in alone.

On the bed two figures lay, their hands entwined. One lay in perfect peace, his pale face looked as if he was asleep. The other figure, Ama, had a face red from tears and grief. Even as Peter entered she continued to cry. She opened her eyes when he entered – but she did not look at him with relief that he had arrived or even with grief of their shared pain but her eyes were filled rather with anger – anger that he was not crying with her, anger that he had not come earlier, anger that he had not sat with Morlaeth as he had died, anger that he had done nothing to help their son.

But Peter could have done nothing. He looked at his son, his face pale with death, yet looked as if he was only sleeping. But this was a sleep of death. He walked over to his son, the dead prince, and Peter kissed him lightly on the forehead, a goodnight kiss. But instead of Morlaeth being warm with his youthful soul, he was cold with death.

Ama watched every one of Peter's moves and then next he walked over to her side of the bed and gently picked her up in his arms. She would have fought back if she had had the strength – but she had neither moral nor physical strength in her. Peter carried her, as if she was a sleepy child, to her bed and laid her there. He ordered the guards to bring her soup and they complied. A hot steaming broth was quickly brought in.

The two did not talk as Peter fed Ama. She watched him feeding her and she dutifully opened her mouth when he asked her to. It was a strange picture – The High King feeding his wife. His subjects imagined him permanently doing heroic deeds but here he was, feeding his wife.

"Go to sleep." He whispered, when she had finished to soup. He kissed her gently on the forehead and returned to Morlaeth's room.

Beside Morlaeth Edmund sat. Edmund was holding Morlaeth's hand running his slender fingers on Moraleth's small palm. When Edmund saw that Peter came in he apologised and left to go on the balcony.

Finally Peter was alone with Morlaeth. He sat beside him as Edmund had, and he took his son into his arms. He wept. He kissed Morlaeth on the forehead and ruffled his platinum hair one last time. He set Morlaeth down, straightened his hair, and put his small hand over her heart. He left Morlaeth like that, lying there, dead and beautiful.

Peter joined Edmund on the balcony, Edmund was crying. Peter slumped down beside Edmund and looked out to the grey and stormy sea. He did not attempt to comfort Edmund. He did not put his arm around his sobbing brother. He tried to fight away his own tears.

"You loved as much as I did – perhaps more." Peter said, breaking the repetitive noise of the crashing waves mingled with Edmund's tears.

Edmund nodded, not trusting his voice not to break under the grief that was on his shoulders.

"I have never cried for anybody but myself until now. I thought I was cold and heartless." Edmund said, when he had wiped his tears away.

Peter looked at his brother, droplets now running down his own face. He took his brother in his arms and whispered to him, "You are neither cold nor heartless."

"I have seen hundreds of soldiers die. I was always sad for them and for their families – but those hundreds of deaths seem to mean nothing to this one – the one of a little boy."

"I know how you feel." Peter took his brother closer into him.

"Of course you do. Sorry, I am being selfish. He was your son, not mine." Peter said nothing, so Edmund continued. "How is Ama?"

"I don't know yet. We'll see in the morning." Peter said, neither of them attempted to untwine. "Where is Acontia? I would like to speak with her."

"She is in the dungeons." Edmund growled, tensing up.

"It must have come as a shock to you."

"Everybody was shocked by Morlaeth's death."

"No, I mean Acontia betraying us." Peter said, he could feel his brother tensing up in his arms. Edmund had loved Acontia – it must have broken his heart when she had killed Morlaeth, not only because of Morlaeth's death, but because of her actions.

"I don't care for her any longer, if that is what you are asking, brother." Edmund said, between clenched teeth. "My heart is closed to her."

Peter drew away from Edmund and looked at him to see if he was lying when he said that he cared for her no longer. But that was not what struck him – it was the deep, dark circles that were under his eyes, and the unnatural pale tone of his skin.

"Edmund, you look shattered, you look so very tired."

"Recent events have made me so, not only because of … of what happened. So many of our subjects are clamouring for our attention for our help, I haven't had time to sleep – I have been too busy. And… and… it doesn't matter, I shouldn't trouble you."

"Tell me." Peter commanded, looking his brother straight in the eye.

"My nightmares have returned."

"You should get away from here. Rest awhile perhaps." Peter said, worrying for his brother. To anybody but Peter, a fully grown man like Edmund having nightmares would have been a trivial matter. But Edmund's dreams were twisted, horrible and if the screams that echoed from his brother's bedroom at night anything to judge by, these dreams were torturous.

"When Morlaeth is laid in the ground I will leave, that is of course with your permission. I would like to go to the Lantern waste. I will take my books and seek solitude. I have always found it there."

"You may go Edmund. Of course you may."

* * *

The next was the day that Acontia was to be informed of her fate – some had said that she should be killed, others said that she had always served Narnia well, she should not be punished. There would be no trail, as there was a Narnian law that if three or more of the monarchs decided on a law to be passed, or a criminal to be charged, then their wish would be carried out. However the Pevensies rarely did this – they normally wanted the opinion of the government to support them.

But these were dark times, the prince's death had thrown a shadow over the court who now walked in black. There were no banquets, no dancing nor singing, no smiling nor laughing. It was a sad court, a grieving court.

The four monarchs entered and sat on their thrones. Not many had gathered to watch Acontia's sentence – just a few Lords and Ladies, Lune among them. When the kings and queens entered Lune caught Lucy's eye and gave a sympathetic smile – neither of them wanted to be there, neither of them believed Acontia to be guilty as charged.

"Bring in Acontia." The High King said, his voice booming form his large, ornate chair. Nobody called the star: Lady Acontia, anymore. She was a criminal now; she had fallen so quickly to this new position.

The great doors opened and in she marched, her head high, her step definite and her hands tied firmly behind her back. The guards attempted to help her in but she refused them and walked up to the four great thrones alone. She curtsied, and smiled her gorgeous and dazzling smile.

"Your majesties," She purred.

"You have been summoned here to discover your fate." Edmund said, he was always chosen to represent the just law of Narnia. "Narnia has found you guilty of murder. You are accused of murdering Prince Morlaeth. You shall be executed tomorrow by the High King as reprimand for his son's death. You are found to be a traitor to Narnia."

Some of the court gasped, they had not expected such a severe sentence. They all knew that Edmund had threatened it; they knew that he had threatened to kill her – they had not expected him to truly carry it out. She had been noble before she was stripped of her titles.

"Do you have anything to say?" Edmund asked, his voice cold.

Acontia looked at him in shock, she also had not been expected this sentence. "This is not true." She muttered, "I am not guilty." She cried out, "All of you, all of you lords and ladies." She said addressing the court now, "I ask you all to remember that this was the day that Acontia, star of the night sky, daughter of the Emperor-over-the-sea himself, this was the day that she was wrongly sentenced to an unjust death. This is false. I have done nothing. I never betrayed Narnia." She now turned to Lucy and said to her, quieter, "You know what I say is true. You, the Valiant Queen, know that I have only ever tried to help Narnia, I tried to help Morlaeth, I tried to ease his parting – anybody in my position would have done the same."

Lucy looked away – she could not look at Acontia because she believed in what she was saying. Acontia continued on, undeterred. She looked at Edmund next.

"And you, Just King, you loved me once. Do you love me no longer?" She looked at him earnestly. He said nothing in return and unlike Lucy he held her gaze. "You will regret this Edmund, Aslan will not forgive you."

"Do not dare to use his name in your defence, Acontia." Edmund spat, "You are not worthy even to utter his name. You betrayed him, you are a traitor, and how could Aslan ever forgive you for _killing_ Morlaeth. Remove her, guards!"

The guards marched up to Acontia and they took her by her arms, but she fought them. They were stronger than her but she was still a star and so she began to shine and the guards being scared of her deadly light stepped back quickly. She was free and walked up to the four thrones once again.

"Aslan forgives all. It was Aslan who commanded me to relieve Morlaeth of his life." She said, now shouting at the Just King.

"Aslan is life itself; he would never command an innocent child to die." Edmund said, his voice steady.

"Aslan is both life and death itself. He is the light and the dark. He is everything everywhere. He is in you and he is in me."

"Leave traitor, before I behead you here and now." Edmund growling, his hand on his sword – the sword which Acontia had given him – the sword which had once belonged to Acontia's brother.

"You call me traitor, you call me a traitor?" Acontia shouted to the court, she then began to laugh, like a mad woman laughs, uncontrollably. "You, Edmund, of all people call me a traitor. You are the traitor. You will never be rid of it." She turned to the audience now; all were frightened of her mad raving. "Your Just King is traitor like me. He betrayed his own kin for sweets. The White witch carved it on is back and the scars there still remain on his back the one word – traitor."

"Enough!" Edmund said, raising himself from his seat.

"But that word – traitor – is carved elsewhere. I will tell you where it is carved. It is carved on his heart and it will be forever."

"Stop!" Edmund shouted walking towards her, his sword in front of him.

Acontia turned to look at him and she began to laugh again. But Lune, who was one of the few who knew of Edmund's betrayal of his family stood up and walked briskly towards Acontia. With one swipe he knocked her out and picked her up so she lay like a child in his arms. The court was now strangely quite now that there was no longer Acontia's mad and raging laugh.

"Thank you, Lord Lune." Susan whispered, breaking the straining silence.

Lune bowed, Acontia still in his arms, and he left, taking the star to the dungeons, laid underneath Cair Paravel, a dark, damp and dreary place.


	7. Solitude

Tension? What are your current thoughts? Well, here comes chapter number 7.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Solitude

Lune had left Acontia in the dungeons as soon as possible and fled up to his room. He wanted to slip into a steaming bath and forget all about today. He ordered a servant to run a bath for him and he slowly peeled of his black clothes and slipped into the boiling water which greeted him like a punishment.

He laid back his head and let the water cover him. But he could not relax; he thought that he could hear footsteps in his room. He was instantly alert – his supernatural hearing picking up the light treading of the gentle feet of the trespasser. At first he thought it was a nymph or dryad sorting his room – preparing it for night. But the a soft voice called out for him,

"Lune," The soft voice called out – it was Lucy's voice.

"Wait!" He shouted, leaping out from the bath – the queen could not be kept waiting. "I won't be a moment." He wrapped a sheet around him and burst out of the door.

Lucy who had been pacing the room turned to look at him and flushed scarlet. Lune was virtually naked with nothing more than a small sheet to make him decent. Lune looked down at himself for the first time. He was dripping wet, with only a soaking sheet wrapped around him. This was one way not to appear before a queen.

"Oh," She stuttered, then lowering her gaze so as to not embarrass themselves further she said, "I wanted to speak with you, but I did not realise you were busy. When you are… well… decent, come to my chambers."

Lucy then turned on her heal and left. Lune had been given no time to apologise or say anything. He cursed himself for being so stupid as to appear so before a queen, especially as one as gracious as Queen Lucy.

He dried himself with the sheet, threw on his black clothes and ran towards Lucy's rooms. He skidded round the corner and without knocking he entered her room. She was sitting on her bed, he black dress spread like a sea around her. Her head was up against her knees and her eyes were red with tears.

"Oh Lucy," Lune uttered, in barely a whisper. "Don't cry."

He walked over to her bed and put his arms round her. She leant into him and sobbed.

"It's not right." She said, tears still falling down her face. "Acontia is not guilty. I know she is not. Firstly anybody who knew her would know that she would not do anything like that – she is a most kind and gracious person. But secondly and most importantly I know that she could not cure him. There were two cases up north were the fever had progressed so far that when I administered my cordial it killed them – it did not save them. I am sure she does not lie when she said that Morlaeth was incredibly ill. I believe her."

"Have you told you siblings all that you have told me about Acontia?"

"Yes." Said Lucy, looking up into Lune's eyes. "But they would not listen. Both Peter and Edmund are too consumed by grief, they need to blame someone and they have chosen her. And Susan, poor Susan's gentle heart is too confused and shocked to listen to reason. They all signed her death sentence and it doesn't matter if I don't agree because there are three of them and one of me."

Lune said nothing but drew her further into his chest, rocking her slowly like a child.

"This is all so wrong and she will die because of my brothers' grief and madness, their madness has turned her mad herself. I wish I could tell her what I think, that I think she is innocent."

"There is nothing stopping you." Lune said. "Go down to Acontia, go down to her little cell in the dungeons and tell her what you believe so that when she… when she dies she will know that even at the end, even at this horrible, unjust death she was not without friends."

"Will you come with me?"

"I would go with you to the ends of the world." Lune said taking her hand, smiling.

The two went down many many steps until they were under the earth itself, like miners. They weaved their way to the dungeons and Lucy requested to be taken to the cell of Acontia. When she reached the cell she turned to Lune and said,

"Stay here, I want to go in alone."

"As you wish." He said and Lucy turned the key in the lock.

She stepped into the little, cold cell. Acontia was on the far side, her back to Lucy, looking out the window. The late slant of afternoon light made her dark black stream of hair shimmer. She was beautiful. She turned to face Lucy and Lucy could see by Acontia's eyes that she had been waiting – waiting for her.

"Have you come here to taunt me as well?" Acontia said, she no longer spoke with the passion she had at the court, her voice was cold and unfeeling – all her burning passion had been drained out of her. "Ama left me moments ago, calling me a murderer, traitor, and various other unkind names which I shan't repeat. What you have to say to me cannot be worse than what she said." Acontia's voice caught on a wave of tears threating to break through. "I am prepared for your curses."

"I have not come to curse you." Lucy whispered.

Acontia laughed as if she had found Lucy's comment amusing. She lifted her burning blue eyes so that they met with Lucy's and for a moment Lucy was afraid. In Acontia's eyes she saw unending hatred mingled with grief. At first she was scared and then she pitied Acontia.

"I have expected you." Acontia said, "I knew your _caring _heart would feel guilty and you would come. What do you have to say to me, _Queen _Lucy?"

Lucy was struck by this harsh comment. She wished herself away from the dungeons to a warm place where Lune would put his arms around her and everything would be alright. She looked back at Lune who was watching the two of them and he gave her and encouraging smile, she turned to face Acontia.

"I never thought we would ever meet here, nor have this conversation. I never expected you to become so cruel, Acontia, I always remembered you as kind. What happened?" Lucy said, taking a step towards Acontia who stood her ground. They were so close together that Lucy could feel Acontia's heat radiating and she was drawn in to the warmth – so very comforting in this mouldy cell.

"Ever heard the saying – Cruel to be kind. That's what I'm doing. I'm letting you go, Lucy. I'm letting our friendship go. I don't want to break your heart when I die. It's what I did for Morlaeth – I was cruel so that he would not have to suffer. And now I am going to die for it."

"I don't believe you are guilty you know. I don't believe what my siblings say about you. I will be your friend until the last."

Acontia's face first contorted into confusion at such kindness, but then she smiled – not her mad-woman smile but an honest, happy smile.

"Thank you Lucy." She said, "I will remember that I had a friend until the last."

Acontia extended her hand towards Lucy but Lucy was watching her eyes. She did not see Acontia's palm split as a flower with a flame grew up from it.

"This is a fire flower." Acontia said, "Put in it your cordial, and the cordial shall never run out."

"Thank you," Lucy said taking the flower from Acontia's palm. "I shall never forget this kindness."

Acontia turned away then and faced the window again. Lucy watched her long cool stare and her silence. She watched her black silhouette, and a flood of memory came to Lucy. Before her eyes she could see Acontia's sudden arrival when she was injured and hurt, the moment when Edmund had held her in his arms as she had been dying after her fight with Sorugyn, and her riding on her horse laughing freely.

"I was sent down from Sky to set twisted things straight, to lighten dark hearts, to set wrong things right. I never thought I would be killed for doing that." Acontia said. The two remained in silence for a long time.

Lucy turned to leave but Acontia was faster and gripped her wrist. Lucy turned around and looked at the wide-eyed Acontia. Acontia looked into Lucy's eyes, as if searching for something – some notion that perhaps Lucy would save her or kill her then and there. She let Lucy's wrist go and Lucy rubbed the red imprint that Acontia had left on her wrist – it was an imprint of fear.

"Go," Acontia whispered, "Go, before anyone finds you here."

Lucy turned towards the door where Lune was waiting. She looked back at Acontia. She was now sitting on the floor her face up to the window catching the last of the evening sun. Her palms were on the floor, her fingers spread wide and from each fingertip came a soft weak light. The soft light echoed around the room and little pictures appeared on the wall, this was how Acontia was amusing herself in her last moments. She was making pictures on the wall with lights from her fingers.

Lucy watched them. So did Lune who had drawn himself up to Lucy, his musky scent entering her nostrils. First Acontia drew a faun on the wall, then she drew a sun, and then a tree spreading its branches in the rain. The last picture she drew was of a lion roaring. The lion turned its eyes towards Lucy and it looked into her soul.

"She is not guilty," Lucy said, still watching the lion, "Come, Acontia."

Acontia turned her head, her fingers still making the image of a lion on the wall.

"What did you say?" Acontia whispered.

"I shall not stand by and watch you die. Come, I am letting you go."

Acontia stood up and looked at Lucy, Lune drew ever closer to her.

"You are risking your life." He whispered in her ear, so that only she could hear him. "Are you sure of what you are doing?"

"She is not guilty. I will not see her die." Lucy took off her black cloak. "Put this on." She commanded Acontia.

Acontia wordlessly put on the cloak and Lucy took her hand. They ran along the dark corridors, Lune slightly ahead so as to check around the corners to see if there were any guards but the dungeons were strangely deserted. They met one guard but Lune engaged him in conversation so he did not notice the fleeing star and her friend, the Valiant Queen. The two ran to the stables where she quietly took her horse, Waen from the paddock. It was almost dark now and Acontia swung herself up onto Waen, and looked down at Lucy. She smiled.

"Thank you." Acontia whispered, barely audible. "I will try to repay you one day."

"There is no need." Lucy said taking her friend's hand. "I hope we will meet again, Acontia."

"So do I."

"Where will you go now? You ought to leave Narnia, Edmund and Peter will be furious when they find you gone."

Acontia looked towards the setting sun. "West." She said with a certain conviction. "The west is an area of the greatest beauty. I have always loved the forests and the trees. I shall go west."

"Ride fast." Lucy said, turning around to make sure no-one was watching.

"I will always remember you Lucy, I now not whether we shall meet again, but I hope with all my heart that we do."

"So do I."

Acontia smiled one last time and then Waen reared and galloped off, the horse and the rider silhouetted in the setting sun.

Lucy watched the figure of Acontia disappear on the horizon. She felt the presence of another at her shoulder and turned her head. Lune was standing beside her, also watching Acontia.

"You did the right thing." He said, his lips brushing against her ear.

* * *

Edmund paced up and down and up and down. Acontia would be dead in a few hours. Acontia would be dead. He himself, Edmund, King Edmund the Just had sentenced her to death. She would die at the hand of his brother. It was right that she should die. Of course it was. She had murdered Morlaeth – killed him, annihilated him, exterminated him. So she herself would be killed – it was only fair.

But Morlaeth would have died anyway. No, no, he wouldn't have died; he would have survived if that witch, Acontia, had not interfered.

Edmund paced up and down the room. The guards outside the room were worried for him – he never stopped walking. The sun had set and the moon had risen and still Edmund had paced. The moon had set and the sun had risen and still Edmund had paced. The guards were constantly offering to fetch their king some water or perhaps some tea or they even offered to wake the cooks and get him something to eat.

But he declined everything. He just continued to pace. He tried to read, but the words made no sense to him. He tried to practice his sword skills but the sword kept slipping in his hand. He thought of visiting someone and talking to them. Lucy would wake up whatever time of the night it was, just to be there for him. He did not want to disturb Peter – he was spending too much time worrying over Ama to even think about his little brother. And Susan, well, she would be there, perhaps less willing to talk to him than Lucy would be, but still a willing candidate. But they had all got so little sleep recently – he should not wake them.

In the old days, he would have gone to Acontia. Whatever he wanted to talk about they could. She was well-read, she knew all sword techniques, she was always up to date on political natures. But she was a now a traitor in his mind.

But so was Edmund. Edmund was a traitor. Jadis had even engraved it on his back, with her carved and poisonous knife.

That was when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He only glimpsed her. The gentle flick of her dress, her deep yet beautiful eyes and her snow-white hair. As a boy Edmund had thought her beauty unsurpassable. Then he had met Acontia and thought that her beauty was inimitable.

They had both tricked him and betrayed him.

Jadis had always set herself against Aslan. That was why he hated her. Acontia had set herself as connected to Aslan.

But they had both betrayed him. Jadis and Acontia. Two brutal women, two great women. Two women who threatened to divide his family. Neither of them had been able to. Neither of them would.

Edmund paced up and down his room.

The sun was rising. Acontia would die today.

* * *

So what do you think of Edmund? Is he reacting rationally? I'd love to hear your thoughts?


	8. Staying, Passing, Leaving

Welcome. First of all a absolutely enormous round of applause for anybody who has reviewed my work so far. Keep up the good work. Hope everybody enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Staying, Passing, Leaving

"She is ill, very ill."

"I know." Peter said, looking at his wife who had finally fallen asleep. "But she will get better, won't she?"

The doctor took one hard look at Peter and said, "Fifty-fifty chance."

Peter did not reply but nodded silently, not taking his eyes off Ama. Everything was happening too fast. First Morlaeth, now Ama. Luckily his second son, now only son, Fettin was still well and healthy.

"I'll be going now." The doctor said, "Do you have any questions?"

Peter's eyes moved now to something on the floor – a pan, filled with something black and viscous. He wanted to know what it was, but was too afraid to ask. High King Peter the Magnificent was scared to ask.

"No then?" The doctor continued when Peter did not reply. "If you need me, I'll be around, just send for me and I will come immediately."

Peter still did not reply so the doctor left, leaving Ama, Peter and the rising sun alone. As soon as the doctor had gone, Peter crossed the room in three strides and took the sleeping Ama in his arms. He hugged her. He clutched her small feverish body, just as he should have done to his son Morlaeth.

But Peter had not been there for his own son. He had not been there when his own son had been dying.

So Peter held Ama's small body against his own. He felt her lithe body treble with the effort to hold onto life; her little heart was beating so fast, fluttering as it desperately beat to keep her alive.

She slowly began to wake up and thrash at Peter, but he just held her close to him, ignoring her efforts to pull away. He hummed to her; he hummed a Narnian lullaby.

"I love you, Ama." He whispered in her ear, "Stay with me, Ama, do not leave me like Morlaeth did. Don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me!"

Ama did not reply. During the night she had whispered to him that she did not want to live – she wanted to join Morlaeth. She had no purpose here. She had grown incredibly ill.

"I'll do anything Ama, just do not leave me."

She relaxed against him now, her breathing still so heavy and laboured. Peter lowered her head back down onto the pillow.

"Stay with me.

* * *

Edmund trudged down the steps, he was restless and tired. He had not slept at all at night. Breakfast was uneventful. Peter did not come down. He was still with Ama, Susan was teary eyed but desperate to appear completely calm and composed. Lucy was shooting Edmund looks all throughout breakfast. Looks like she knew something he did not. He even thought he detected a smile at one point.

Nobody spoke.

They all finished and Edmund decided to journey to the dungeons one last time – to see Acontia one last time. He probably should not be doing this. But he would never have the chance to see her again. He approached the cold and dark rooms and walked the worn path to her cell. Outside it there was no guard and there was nobody in the cell.

Edmund did not panic. They must have just taken her out – perhaps already to the execution block. He was about to leave when his keen ears picked out a rustle. He turned around and searched the cold and dark.

"Who's there?" He called out, his hand lightly resting on the hilt of his sword.

Out of one corner of the cell he saw the figure move. The figure was tall and well-built and even in the darkness, it took mere seconds for Edmund to identify it. Lune stood there staring at his King.

"Did you come for Acontia?" Lune asked.

"Yes."

"You won't find her here."

"Why not?" Edmund asked, moving his hand away from his sword. "Have they taken her out to the execution block?"

"No."

"Then what man, speak clearly!"

"You won't find her. She's left."

"What?"

"She's escaped."

"How? What? When? Why wasn't I told of this?" Edmund stalked over to Lune.

"They did not want you to worry." Lune said, his voice even.

"Worry, no, I'm not worried. Disturbed and angry. Annoyed even. How did she escape? Were the guards not vigilant?"

"No – she was helped using inside help."

"An insider?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any leads on who it might be?" Edmund asked, looking at one of his most talented spies.

"Yes."

"And, who do you suspect it might be?"

"I suspect that it was done with the help of two people, and I think I know who those two people were."

"Yes…"

"One of them I believe is a close friend of yours and the other is your sister." Lune said, his strange, haunting yellow eyes meeting with Edmund's dark ones.

Edmund was aghast. He did not know what to think. His sister had helped Acontia escape.

"Their names." Edmund chocked, "Give me their names. The names of those who helped her escape."

"Lucy: your sister and your friend: Lune."

"You helped free Acontia?"

"Yes." The two men stared at each other for a long time, both locked in an embrace of silent words, words which they could not express.

"Tell me this is some sort of prank, Lune; tell me this is not real."

"I am afraid to say that this is all real."

"Lune."

"Yes."

"Why?" Edmund's eyes were now sorrowful, Lune had expected him to be angry but Edmund just seemed sad. "Why did you betray me?" Edmund whispered, "Why did you betray Narnia?"

"You see, Edmund," Lune said, crossing over the cell and putting his arms on Edmund shoulders. "I never betrayed Narnia and neither did Lucy. We did what we believed to be right. We did not believe that Acontia was guilty. We did not see it right for her to be killed – we could not see how she had done anything wrong. So we did what we thought was right – Edmund we betrayed neither Narnia nor Aslan."

Edmund did not push Lune away but slumped down intone corner, his head fell against the cold damp wall which Acontia and many prisoners before had leant against.

"I will have to exile you." Edmund said after some time.

"If you exile him – you will have to exile me." A voice said, from the archway. Edmund turned to see Lucy's figure. He opened his mouth to greet her but he had nothing to say.

"Why?" Edmund whispered, hardly detectible from the echoing silence.

"As Lune said, we did not believe what you were doing was right."

"So you had to go and be brash and let her free like that." Edmund said, he had now risen and was shouting at Lucy. "Don't you understand what she could do when she is free –she is a murderer Lucy, she will stop at nothing. Why could you not come to me – we could have discussed it."

"Because you wouldn't have listened Edmund, I tried to talk to you, but you did not understand." Her voice was so very quiet compared to his.

"Go, both of you leave."

Lune made as if to leave but Lucy remained and sat beside her brother and put her arm around him.

"Sometimes, Edmund, you should just admit that you are wrong. Do you really think that Acontia is guilty?"

But Edmund needn't replied because they all knew the answer.

* * *

That day was wet. The rain did not stop falling on the black crowd. The falling rain sounded like small little hammers on the tiny coffin of the prince. They slowly opened the coffin and the crowd passed by the youth, murmuring their farewells and dropping a rainbow of flowers into the coffin.

No-one could believe that Morlaeth's life had ebbed away so quickly. Nobody could believe that he was no longer frolicsome and gay; none could believe that he could no longer play nor run nor laugh nor smile.

Edmund passed the coffin and touched Morlaeth's cheek. He bent down and kissed it with his gentle lips and whispered to him,

"Must we, my dearest Morlaeth, must we part?"

But Morlaeth did not reply to the question which Edmund asked with a bursting heart, and a voice of pain and agony. Only the rain smothered his tears, his sigh and his sob.

Susan passed and showered the boy with tears. Susan's gentle heart had been crushed; she had nothing left to say to the little boy who lay there so still and silent.

Lucy passed and was silent also. Her eyes rested long upon his face. She had nothing to say, nothing to give. She laid a rose upon his heart and left him like that. She did not want to remember him like he was today. She wanted to remember him as the strong laughing boy that he was.

Peter and Ama were last to pass him. Ama was barely strong enough to stand. She looked at Morlaeth then struggled to carry on. She was crying. She would not touch her son. She would not accept the fact that he was dead. She did not stroke his cheek nor lay a rose on his breast. She stood there at looked at him.

Peter kissed his son lightly on the forehead.

"You have passed into a better world, my son," Peter said quietly, "We have parted, but I hope one day that we shall meet again. Aslan has taken you gently in his paws; I hope he shall treat you well. I hope he shall admire your silken hair, your blue eyes which were more star-like than the gems that blaze on your princely crown, I hope that he shall love you as I have loved you. Goodbye my son, goodbye."

The saddest music was played to sooth their sorrow, all were sad, none hid their melancholy. They buried Morlaeth alongside great kings and queens that had died and now lay cold in their graves inlaid which jewels and gifts from their loving subjects. The gardening creatures had planted beautiful, ornate and delicate flowers on the mound that marked his grave – Morlaeth's grave. The dwarfs and mining creatures had brought the finest marble with which to build the tomb with, and then inlaid the stone with the most precious gems and metals. The centaurs and the wise creatures had written poems to the young prince and these poems were inscribed on the marble of his tomb.

But the most beautiful item was not the precious gems nor the delicate flowers nor even the sorrowful verses dedicated to Morlaeth. That which was most beautiful was the young boy, who lay as cold as the marble which enclosed him.

Morlaeth's skin was as white as snow, his lips paler than a rose-bud; his eyes which were once so full of life were now closed. His soft hair lay like a halo around his head, still rich and abundant and silken. His hands were clasped around the rose that Lucy had laid on his breast. The thorns on the stem had pricked one of his small, slender fingers; no blood had flown. His heart had stopped, so his blood had ceased flowing as well, like a river in drought. Yet unlike the river, there was no chance of his blood ever flowing again.

Morlaeth was dead. He would never breathe again.

As they buried him, Susan had sang, her voice like that of a nightingale – mournful and beautiful. She had clutched desperately at her black veil, desperate to still her shaking hands, desperate to prevent her voice from quaking. None missed the sorrow in her voice.

The sun set and a cold, northerly wind blew, sending the mourners away. Peter remained and Edmund watched him, a few paces away. Peter picked one of the flowers growing on his son's tomb and twirled it between his fingers, admiring its beauty and scorning its delicacy.

"Do you remember," Peter said to Edmund, "When we used to come here on the anniversary of Caspian's death? We used to stand in front of his grave and be silent, remembering what he meant to us. He was like a brother to us, especially to you, Edmund. We would be sad yet proud that we had taught him so well, taught him how to lead Narnia so well. He was a great king, one of the greatest that ever ruled, if not the greatest. I thought to myself that when I died, I would be proud to be laid beside him. I would be proud when the flowers that grew on his tomb would seed themselves on mine."

Peter paused and sighed, he dropped the flower onto the marble of Morlaeth's grave.

"I never imagined that my son would be buried next to him."

"You should not have had to bury Morlaeth." Edmund said his voice but a whisper on the wind, "No man should ever have to bury his son."


	9. Two Women From the Past

Well here we are. The chapter of realisation for Edmund.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Two Women From the Past

Jadis stood before him, but it was not the Jadis he had known. This Jadis still had the long white hair and cruel face but her shadowy relenting eyes had turned from a black to a dark blue, a blue of the night sky. She had Acontia's eyes.

Edmund looked down and in his arms he held Morlaeth, a warm Morlaeth, a living Morlaeth. The young boy planted a kiss on Edmund's cheek and then he jumped out of Edmund's hands. Edmund reached after him, but his legs were frozen to the ground. Morlaeth walked ahead unaware of the danger ahead. That was when he was snatched by the White Witch.

She came out of the darkness, unexpected and unwanted. She grabbed Morlaeth's wrist and enveloped him. But Morlaeth was so good; he did not scream or cry out. Then the witch began to change shape, her figure distorted. Her white hair turned black and her features became softer and then it was Acontia looking at him. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

Then the dream changed. The creature which kept changing between Jadis and Acontia raised her knife and struck. She stabbed at Morlaeth. The prince screamed. But she only laughed. She then began to carve the words that the White Witch had carved on Edmund's back.

'Traitor'

The red blood ran down Morlaeth's shirt. She would not stop laughing and Morlaeth would not stop screaming.

Then she looked up at him, her black-blue eyes meeting with Edmund's.

"He is not a traitor, why did you do that to him?" Edmund shouted out to her.

She looked more like Acontia and less menacing. She replied in a voice that was not her own.

"You called me a traitor. I was innocent and you called me a traitor. You branded the innocent treacherous. Morlaeth is innocent – so I brand him a traitor. You did that to me."

"No." Edmund shouted, trying to reach out to Morlaeth, whose wounds were growing in size and number. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Wake up, Edmund, wake up!" An unknown voice called out to him. "Wake up! It's all just a bad dream! It's all just a bad dream, Edmund."

Acontia, Jadis and Morlaeth all disappeared and Susan was in front of him shaking him desperately.

"Wake up!"

"Where's Acontia, and Jadis, and Morlaeth."

"It was all a dream, Edmund." Susan replied, embracing her brother.

"So Morlaeth is really dead, isn't he?"

Susan nodded, not able to even mutter the words 'Morlaeth is dead'.

"And Acontia, and Jadis, what about them?"

"Gone, you don't need to worry. You don't need to worry about them anymore." Susan said, caressing his dark hair. "Go back to sleep, Edmund."

"Stay with me." Edmund whispering, resting his head on the pillow once again.

"I shouldn't." Susan began making her excuse but Edmund looking at her pleading and she lay next to him.

"Where is Peter, he was always the one to come when I had a bad dream, and Lucy would often come as well. Where are they? They haven't died as well, have they?"

"No," Susan said, snuggling into Edmund's body. "Peter hasn't left Ama's side, she's still not well, and you have refused to speak to Lucy since you found about how she helped Acontia escape."

Edmund did not reply, but moved closer to Susan, linking his fingers with hers. Susan quickly fell asleep but Edmund tossed and turned the whole night. He had not slept for several weeks.

Peter did not come down to breakfast again. He was labouring with trying to get Ama back to her normal health, trying to get her to eat. She still refused; nobody knew whether she was still alive, still alive in her soul; she did not eat anything anymore.

Lucy went out to heal the children who were still dying due to the illness. Susan was out to the poor, helping them deal with the loss of losing their children and giving them small funds of money so that they could afford not to work while they mourned the loss of their child.

This left Edmund to run Narnia by himself. He had to sort out some silly dispute between the naiads and dwarfs over ownership to a certain lake which supposedly had rich minerals underneath it. They disputed for over half the day and Edmund's lack of sleep was beginning to show when the Just King could not rule a decision.

Edmund then locked himself up in the library, intent on finding some sort of mention of the illness that was raging across Narnia and to find if any known cure had been written down. He piled up a large pile of books which had anything to do with ancient healing methods. The sun set and he found nothing which bore any relation to the illness that plagued the country in the texts.

"Edmund, I thought I'd find you here." Edmund did not need to turn around to know that Susan had just come in.

"What do you want?" He said through gritted teeth while focusing on the healing qualities of the thistle.

"How was today?"

"Fine." He said still not turning to face his sister.

"By Aslan's Mane Edmund, how many cups of tea have you drunk?" Susan cried out when she saw the stack of tea pots which were scattered on the floor.

"It keeps me awake."

"Maybe you should sleep, and then you wouldn't need so much tea." Susan said, pulling up a chair and watching her brother working, his tired eyes studying the words in precise detail that only Edmund could manage.

"That's easier said than done." Edmund grumbled, "Can you get me that book on that chair." Edmund ordered, nudging his head in the general direction of the chair.

Susan sighed and got up, fetching him the required book. "Why? Why is it so hard for you to sleep? Normally it isn't, you never had any problems sleeping in."

"You know why." Edmund replied, he still had not even looked in Susan's direction. He instead opened the new book and immediately leafed to a specific section on fevers and began to read the passage.

"Is it because of the nightmares?" Susan asked, Edmund did not reply but his silence was enough to answer her question. "Do you want to tell me about them?"

"No." Edmund growled.

Susan sighed, her brother was impossible when he retreated into himself like this. Sometimes he could be the funniest and most lively person in the whole of Narnia; other times he would lock himself up and be unreachable.

"Can I help you?" She asked, "Maybe I can also start reading."

"You would get bored of reading and you would not take in what was being said. You would just skim over the words and even if you found the cure you would not realise because you would be too bored. I would just have re-read all you had read. There's no point." Susan was taken aback by his words and she was about to say something offensive in reply but then she reminded herself that her brother was not well and that he was tired.

"Maybe I can get you someone else to help." Susan asked, not wanting to leave her brother like this. She knew he would not leave until he found what he wanted and if she found someone to help he would leave sooner. "Who normally helps you?"

"The only person who could help me has left."

"Acontia?"

"Maybe she is a murderer but she could read very well, she never got tired of it."

Susan paused and looked at her brother. Nobody could work out whether he still loved Acontia or not.

"Don't you sometimes think that you were wrong, Edmund? Don't you sometimes think that perhaps Acontia wasn't guilty after all?"

For the first time since Susan had come in Edmund stopped reading and looked at her.

"Don't you dare say that." He said growling between closed teeth, "Lucy and Lune are going on about that; don't you start on that as well."

"But…"

"No! I have enough regrets in my life; you don't need to make me have one more, Su. Every day I wake up and think how stupid I was to trust her, to trust Jadis. I don't need to wake up each morning and think that I shouldn't have sentenced Acontia to death. I need some steady belief. I need my rock."

"But what if we were wrong to sentence her?"

"It doesn't matter, Su, that doesn't matter. Don't you see, I have done so much wrong in my life, I have done so much that I regret. I need to believe that I did something right in my life." Edmund's voice was slowly rising until he was shouting, then suddenly he realised how loud he was and his voice returned to a whisper. "I know I betrayed my family, I do not need to believe that I betrayed my friends."

"Oh Edmund, we have all forgotten about that. What happened when we came to Narnia has past. You have changed since then. We have all forgiven you, Aslan forgave you." Susan said moving to embrace her brother but he stepped away from her, avoiding her outstretched arms.

"No, I haven't changed Su, I am still a traitor." Edmund said, lifting up his shirt to bear the scars which Jadis had carved into him. The one word traitor was carved on his back. Susan was still always shocked when she saw it. "Even Aslan could not heal these scars. These scars are me. I am a traitor. I always will be. Acontia knew it, Lucy knows it, I think Lune knows it. That is why they question my decision. They know I am a traitor. They think I cannot be king. Isn't that what you all think?"

"No Edmund, we don't ever think that. Our love for you is unconditional. We are family. What happened has passed."

"Whenever I pass someone in the corridor, they always give me this sideward glance as if I were a traitor once more." Edmund said his eyes downcast.

"Edmund, you're becoming paranoid. Nobody suspects anything of you." Susan said, taking her younger brother's hand in her own. "You need a break Edmund; you have been working too hard. Get away from the Cair, rest awhile, and when you are ready come back."

Edmund took Susan's advice and left two days later. He packed several books and mounted Firth, and the two of them rode out into the west. Edmund was going to seek sanctuary with the ancient and now blind Professor Cornelius. Edmund made good progress and arrived there by the end of the week. He entered the professor's room and sunk onto the array of pillows that littered the floor, finally able to relax.

"Edmund," Cornelius said smiling, "I am glad you have come. But you bring an air of exhaustion with you."

"The illness which has spread across Narnia has tired me out. It depresses me to know how many children have died because I cannot find a cure."

"So you came here to research a cure for the illness."

"Yes, and to get away from the Cair."

"You need not research a cure, young man." Cornelius, a smile playing on his lips.

"You withhold information from me, professor; I know that smile of yours." Edmund said leaning forward. Could it be possible that this man knew a cure?

"Indeed, I know of a cure for this illness of yours." The professor said, stroking his century old beard.

"Why have you not informed us?" Edmund asked, anger began to stir up in his soul, but he crushed it and kept a smile on his face even though the blind man could not see it.

"I found out only two days ago. I sent a sample of the cure to Cair Paravel immediately; your siblings should be opening it now."

"Thank you Aslan." Edmund sighed; it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He felt free, finally, after so very long. He did not have to worry about all those children dying any longer; he did not have to think about finding a cure anymore. "How did you find out about this cure?"

"A friend of mine told me about it." Cornelius replied, smiling at Edmund's happiness.

"A friend, tell me of his name, I need to thank him wholeheartedly." Edmund said, crawling up to Cornelius, and taking his hand in his. Edmund kissed the old man's hand with his young lips.

"She is also a friend of yours."

"She?"

"Acontia." The name dropped like a stone, and Edmund stopped breathing. Acontia had known of a cure all this time and had not told him. How could she, her treachery ran deeper than he thought.

"May she be damned for all eternity for not disclosing this information earlier." Edmund hissed through his teeth. "Where is she now, I swear I will kill her where she stands."

"She left of her own free will, I did not want her to stay here, I knew that she was not safe." Cornelius replied, his voice steady, unlike Edmund's which was seeping with anger.

"Why did you not keep her prisoner here, that was what we, the Kings and Queens of Narnia, ordered if anyone was to find her."

"Because when I first met her she whispered to me not to ever believe that she was a traitor, and she whispered to me to let her come freely if ever she should need to. I kept my word, I could not do otherwise. She is a good girl, Acontia is." Cornelius said, his voice dreamy at the memory of the star. "She was so very upset when she was condemned; she felt she needed to do something good, something that would restore her place in society. So she searched and searched for a cure, she found it eventually but knew that she could not return to you, so she came to me and told me to send the cure to you. I complied. She's a good girl really."

"Acontia found the cure." Edmund whispered under his breath, he was angry no longer, relieved, glad perhaps.

"Yes." Cornelius said smiling. He found it interesting how the feelings of young people changed so quickly.

"I need to find her." Edmund said decisively and he stood up.


	10. You Are Not A Traitor, I Am A Liar

Big thanks to those people who always post a review. Please don't stop. And all of you who do not. Don't worry, but try to follow in the footsteps of thos ewho review. In short: please review.

* * *

Chapter 10 – You Are Not a Traitor, I am a Liar

Looking for Acontia was easier said than done. Edmund could have spent days combing the woods for her; the likely of finding her was virtually non-existent. Many of Edmund's days in the west were spent collecting the plant which healed the illness – the now infamous plant being some strange variation on a foxglove. Other days he would visit remote villages and tell them of the cure to the illness and give them a sample and tell them where they could collect samples and then he taught them how to turn the samples into medicine.

He came back one day from searching and sank down on the pillows in Cornelius's room. He sighed and put his fingers to his temples, he had come from Cair Paravel to relax; so far he had only worked harder. At least the nightmares had gone. He no longer dreamt of strange figures, a mix of Acontia and Jadis.

"Still haven't found her then?" Cornelius asked, after he had offered Edmund a brew of mint tea. "Acontia? No sign of her?"

"Not yet." Edmund replied, sipping cautiously at the steaming tea.

"You will find her, I am sure of it."

"But where should I look?" Edmund asked, all his years of practice for tracking people, all his years of practice of being a spy were currently not paying up. He could not even begin to locate a woman he had thought that he had known very well.

"I think your problem, Edmund," Cornelius said, also sipping his tea, "Your problem is that you are looking too hard. I don't believe that you will find her. I believe that you will stray upon her. You shall meet her by chance; similar to how some of the great explorers have found their greatest treasures – by chance. Spend another few days here, walk among the trees and see if you find her, if you don't, take detours on your way back to the Cair."

Edmund thanked Cornelius and took his advice. For some days Edmund ambled among the towering trees of the forests of the west. Edmund knew that he had to find Acontia. But he did not know what he would say to her or what he would do when he found her. Would she throw herself at his feet and beg for forgiveness? Would she hate him for condemning her?

Edmund did not find Acontia on his rambles in the woods, and so on one rainy day he left Cornelius and set out east, towards Cair Paravel. Cornelius had wished Edmund the best of luck and retired back to his bed of cushions. The aged, yet never-aging Cornelius had grown frail during Edmund's visit and Edmund was not the only one to notice this change. Rumours were spreading that Cornelius was finally dying after centuries of survival.

Edmund was worried as he had grown to love and admire the old professor, but Cornelius assured him saying,

"I have lived a full life, and I am sure that Aslan will take great care of me."

Edmund could not help but smile. And kissed the old and wizened professor, whose skin was now as dark with age as that of an oak tree.

The rain did not stop falling that day, nor that night, nor the day after that. Edmund and Firth, Edmund's trusty companion and horse, were soaked through to the bone and shivering although summer was upon them. They were tired and neither knew what they wanted more, to find Acontia and Waen – Firth's wife, or to be back home at the Cair, dry and warm.

Firth stopped and looked around him at the wet landscape. His chestnut coat was glistening with the rain, which fell like unspoken tears from the sky. Firth sighed, he was tired, he wanted to go home. But he wanted to see Waen. Firth had fallen in love with the beautiful black mare some time ago and all had been well, the two of them had married. But both horses were faithful not only to each other but to their friends, to their riders. When Acontia had left, Waen had left with her. Firth could not go looking for Waen, because it would have been against Edmund's wishes. So he had remained at Cair Paravel, unhappily, lonely, loyal to his king and country.

Firth was lost in his dreams of Waen, he did not notice the black figure in the valley until Edmund stopped him and pointed it out to him. Firth narrowed his eyes, but still could not make out more than a black dot (horse's sight is not particularly good), so he opened his nostrils and let the air rush in. The scent he smelt was undeniable, he would know it anywhere. It was the scent of warm hay and fresh, wet grass. It was the smell of Waen. He barely noticed Edmund dismounting him. All that he could think about was Waen. She stood there as beautiful as could be, but she did not stand alone. Beside her was a smaller figure, a small chestnut figure. This figure smelt strange, an unknown smell. It smelt of the cool easterly breeze that would often sweep through Narnia, the breeze that came in spring and would often be considered the breeze of a new start.

Edmund watched all that happened from the top of the hill, down in the valley Firth had been reunited with his wife, Waen. The chestnut stallion and the ebony mare rubbed necks. But Firth's attention soon turned to the smaller figure beside Waen. It was a foal, a tiny little foal; it could not be but several days old. Its little shaky legs stumbled over to Firth and it warily sniffed at Firth who neighed in glee, despite the pouring rain. Then it dawned on Edmund. The foal must have been Firth's. Edmund had not been aware that Firth was going to become a father, Firth had never told him. Still Edmund was happy, as he watched Firth interacting with his family.

While Edmund stood alone on the hill, in the rain, looking down at the three horses below him, he felt a mind press against his. He recognised it immediately. Only one person he knew could do that. It was Acontia. He felt Acontia sift through his thoughts and he looked around. He saw her. She stood there under the trees, dressed in farm-boy clothes, soaked by the rain. She stood there in direct contrast to Acontia of the court who dressed in fine dresses of silk, with her hair immaculately combed back and always laughing and giving out her smiles freely. But she still glowed, she still shone out starlight, she still stood in her silver pool of light. Edmund smiled at her. She was beautiful.

Acontia continued to sift through his thoughts. He did not know what she was looking for; perhaps she was looking for his current opinion of herself. He did not want to kill her anymore. Now he realised that he loved her. She meant more to him than anything. How could he have hated her, how could he have called her a traitor?

_Traitor. Murderer. _Acontia shifted through his thoughts and found the moment when Edmund had slapped her. She carried on searching.

The next scene she came upon was Peter and Edmund sitting on the balcony together, and Edmund saw his memory before his eyes. He saw himself mutter through clenched teeth _I don't care for her any longer, if that is what you are asking, brother. My heart is closed to her._

He felt Acontia flinch at seeing this memory. But still she carried on searching through his memories, like a miner searching for gold. She came upon the trial and Edmund heard himself mutter the cool and uncaring words all over again _Narnia has found you guilty of murder. You are accused of murdering Prince Morlaeth. You shall be executed tomorrow by the High King as reprimand for his son's death. You are found to be a traitor to Narnia._

Edmund wanted to shout out that he did not think of Acontia like that anymore, he knew that she really had eased Morlaeth's passing. She had not killed him. She was not a traitor. But Acontia's mind was a closed door, he could not tell he what he really thought. She carried on searching.

Acontia saw Edmund's twisted dreams where she became Jadis. Edmund saw her figure, in real life, slump against a tree and pant as she came to grips as to the evil had imagined Acontia comparable to. But she did not stop there, she carried on searching through Edmund's memories, hoping, hoping desperately that she would find something to show that he had forgiven her. She found nothing yet.

She found how he had refused to speak to both Lucy and Lune because they had helped her escape. She came upon hundreds of conversations where Edmund called her a murderer and a traitor and various others horrible and names which she was unworthy of.

_May she be damned for all eternity._

_I swear I will kill her where she stands._

_I hate her._

_My heart is closed to her._

_Her treachery runs deeper than I thought._

_I will never care for her again._

_Murderer_

_Traitor _

_Enemy_

Edmund's words echoed around his head. He wanted to shout out. He wanted to say that they were all lies. He wanted to say that he was wrong. He wanted Acontia to carry on searching his memories and find that he had forgiven her. He wanted her to see how much she loved him. He did not want her to be left with the knowledge that he had hated her once. He hated her no longer.

Edmund loved Acontia and he would love her for all eternity.

Edmund opened his eyes and he could not see Acontia. She had left; Edmund's memories had overpowered her. No – she could not leave. He had to show her that he loved her. He had to.

"Acontia" He shouted, but the only answer he got was the roll of thunder which echoed across the valley.

Edmund began to run blindly towards the forest where he had last seen Acontia. He kept shouting her name hoping she would come out. Then he saw her, she stood so still, so very still. Had she not been glowing, he would not have seen her. She stood there staring at him. He stood there gazing at her. Now that he had reached her he did not know what to say.

"Acontia." He finally said. She still just looked at him, he moved closer to her. She did not move away. That was a good thing. "I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I was wrong. You never betrayed Narnia. You never murdered Morlaeth. You were right, he was going to die, and I have to thank you for doing what you did. You released him from the painful life he was leading. I am so sorry I said what I said, it was all a lie. I realise that now. Will you forgive me?"

Edmund had fallen onto his knees and was clutching desperately at her hands. He looked straight into her deep blue eyes. Unlike in his dreams, these eyes were so different from the eyes of Jadis, these eyes were beautiful, and pure and kind. But they were sorrowful and full of tears.

"Edmund." She whispered, her voice was the purest and sweetest and most enchanting sound that Edmund ever thought he had heard. But she pulled away her hands from his, and her eyes narrowed. "You liar, Edmund, I only ever loved you. Why did you say all that?" She began to hit him, desperately. Edmund clung on to her. He did not care whether she hit him; he never wanted to leave her again. He could not bear to be apart from her. "Let me go." She shouted at him.

But Edmund ignored her. He took her hands in his so that she could not hit him anymore. She looked at him, and he saw her tears. Edmund could not bear to see her cry. He stood up and turned her head with his hand so that she had to look at him. Then, tenderly, he kissed each of her tears, tasting the salt on his lips. His mouth then moved down, carefully to her rose-red lips. His lips gently brushed against hers. She did not respond. Even if Edmund had wanted to he could not stop.

Edmund had always prided himself with the fact that he always thought before he acted, that his mind took more control than his heart. But he saw that to be a lie. His heart wanted Acontia. He could not pull away. She was not pulling away either.

He could not afford to lose her now, so gently and cautiously he rested his hand on the small of her back, pressing her body against his. He softly ran his tongue on her lips, her mouth opened slightly and she responded to his body. It seemed as if a bolt of lightning had run through her. She began to kiss him in return. She found his dark hair with her finger tips and held passionately onto it. She was not hitting him now; her anger had turned into passion.

Edmund turned to kissing her neck, muttering her name under his breath. She sighed in joy, her tears had disappeared. She kept her hand in his hair, caressing his head gently.

"You're wet." She whispered, "You shouldn't have stayed out in the rain."

"You're also drenched." Edmund said, pulling away from her and looking at her eyes. He began to laugh when he looked at himself and her. They were absolutely drenched. She began to laugh as well.

The King and the star stood, united and sealed together in the rain laughing. It was one of the most beautiful sights Narnia even saw and ever will see.

* * *

Hmm, what happens next? Ideas?


	11. Never Come Back

I was never sure whether or not to write this chapter. I wrote it surprisingly quickly, the words just seemed to make themselves. But I want to know your opinion on this chapter. Please, feel free to review.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Never Come Back

Edmund woke up. Above him was a roof made of straw, and the sun filtered gently through the cracks. He laughed; this place was so different from his palace, his Cair Paravel. But he would rather be here than anywhere else in the world. This was where Acontia was, this was where his heart was, this was his home. Acontia was asleep, entwined in his arms. The two of them had fallen asleep on her pathetic little bed made out of straw, but they had been together and that had been heavenly.

Edmund climbed carefully out of the bed so as not to wake Acontia. He got dressed leisurely and walked outside, drinking in the cool morning air. Firth and Waen were still asleep together in the field with their little foal snuggled in-between them. Edmund smiled, he had never been so happy. Edmund turned his eyes towards the forest, a log had fallen down and Edmund noticed a small nest that had fallen. The eggs that had been in the nest had crashed and lay there, the beautiful blue of the shells crumbled, and shattered.

Edmund walked further, chewing like a farmer on a blade of grass. The morning was beautiful; there was not a cloud in the sky. Today would be great. Edmund walked quite far and reached a farm where they where they were shearing sheep. They looked like they needed an extra hand so Edmund took off his shirt and helped him. The farmer had offered him ale and Edmund joked around with the farmers. They had laughed and run races and had wrestling competitions on that sunny day. Edmund never told them his name and so they never found out who he was. If they had known that he was their king his day would not have been so great, they would have treated him differently. Edmund liked being equal to his people. The day passed easily and it was almost evening when Edmund returned to Acontia's house.

He entered smiling and singing. Today he had not been King Edmund the Just, but a simple traveller helping locals. It had been rejuvenating. He entered the house all smiles and happiness. But his heart stopped when he saw Acontia. She was so beautiful, but sitting there on the bed she looked so sad. Edmund could not understand why.

"How was your day?" She asked, faking a smile.

"Incredible, this place is somewhere where time stops and joy echoes from all around. I love it, I want to stay here forever." He replied, perhaps she just needed something to lighten her mood a little.

"You know you can't do that." Her face was serious as she looked at him, "You cannot stay here forever."

"No, but we will often have to visit this place." Edmund said, he knew that they would have to return to Cair Paravel all too soon, he just wanted to stay here for ever.

"We?" Acontia said, "Who said I was leaving?"

"But you're coming back to Cair Paravel right?" Edmund said, his eyes brimming with confusion. It had not even occurred to him that Acontia would not come with him.

Acontia drew away and walked slowly towards the door where the sunlight was flooding in. She could not bear to look at Edmund.

"No, I am not going back to the Cair." She did not look at him as she said the next words. "We cannot be together. I don't love you any longer. Yesterday I was confused which is why I acted why I did. What I did and said yesterday mean nothing. I cannot come back with you."

"Why? Why this sudden change?" Edmund said, striding over to her, he was about to put his arms around her and turn her around to face him so that she could explain this ridiculous behaviour. But he saw she was crying. "Why Acontia, you're crying? Why are you crying?

Acontia tensed and said through closed teeth "I cry for all the things you said about me, these tears that fall like rain are for all the lies, for all the hurt and for all the pain you caused me Edmund! You called me a traitor. That was a lie. You called me a murderer. That was a lie. It hurt me Edmund; every word you said hurt me and broke me."

"You know that I am sorry for that, Acontia, I apologised, please forgive me Acontia."

"It's too late Edmund."

"What? You won't come back because you can't forgive me. But you forgave me yesterday. Acontia, you confuse me, please speak, why did you say that you won't come back to the Cair?"

"It's about Ama and Peter." She whispered, still facing away from Edmund.

"What?" Edmund said, why was Acontia acting like this, Edmund had forgiven her, now she should just forgive him. Why couldn't she?

"You told them yourself that I had killed their son, their eldest most precious son. You said I was a murderer. They hate me. They despise me. They would have me killed right here and now if they could. And you Edmund, you fed their anger and their sorrow. You are not without blame. I cannot return back to the Cair. Don't you understand?"

"No, I don't understand." Edmund said frustrated, "I will explain everything to Peter and Ama, I will tell them that it was you who found the cure. They will understand, they will forgive you."

"They will not forgive me for killing their son."

"You did not _kill _Morlaeth, you eased his passing. Peter will understand."

"You Pevensies, you are of strong blood, every one of you is brave, and you would fight to the death for what you love. But you have your defects, you are stubborn, sometimes impatient, and with a large temper. Sometimes you overcome these defects," Acontia sighed, "Sometime you don't. That's the problem you are stubborn, you keep your grudges, Peter won't forget what I did, nor will Ama for that matter. They will forever remember me as the woman who killed their son. They won't forgive me."

"Don't you see: I don't care. I don't care what Peter thinks, or what Ama thinks or what anybody else in the whole wide world thinks. I came here because I love you. I came here because I wanted you to forgive me. I knew that it would be hard for you to forgive me, forgive me for all I said. I could foresee the bitter scorn in your eyes when I would arrive at your doorstep; I knew that I would see hate blazing from those proud eyes of yours. But still I came. I came to take you back and I will take you back with me, back to the Cair."

"No, I will not come with you. It would split your family apart. It would destroy you and Narnia. I would not be the cause of that."

"No, Acontia, you cannot mean this, you cannot mean what you say." Edmund said, he turned her around so that he could see her, so that he could watch her tears fall down her face. Those eyes which had once been so full of life and light were now dark with sorrow. The love that he had seen in them earlier was no more. Her eyes looked at him uncaring.

"If I went back Edmund, if I went back with you, there would be scandal."

"It would be brief," Edmund retorted, he tried to kiss her gently on the lips but she pulled away.

"No, it would break apart your family."

"I don't care, Acontia, I don't care. I want you. I need you." Edmund was shouting now. Acontia stood there for a moment in silence, when she next spoke it was but a whisper.

"I would like you leave me now, I would like you to go back to the Cair and forget all about me. I would like you to go and marry a quiet woman who would not kill children or do anything but sit silently by your side and bear you a strong and a healthy family. I would like you to leave Edmund."

"I can't." He said, his voice now verging on breaking with tears.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Edmund said, now looking straight into her dark eyes. "I love you."

"Why this sudden change? You hated me. It would have been easier like that Edmund. I would have remained here. We would have loved apart. But you had to come back. You had to come back to break my heart, to give me false hope that we could be together again."

"No, I did not come to break your heart, I came to heal it."

"Oh, Edmund, you never broke my heart." Acontia looked at him her eyes blazing, "You held it up high and threw it down to the ground. You shattered my heart into thousands of tiny little pieces which I cannot put back together. Go, before you hurt me again."

"No, I came here to be with you. I did not come here to leave you alone."

"Why did you have to come? Why?" She wept.

"I had to see you. I love you. I see the scorn you have for me. I know you hate me for coming Acontia, but my dearest, my only love, I had to come to you, I had to see you. It is no secret that I love you. I put my heart with you, the fragile and tender shooting star that you are. Yes you can be powerful Acontia – you killed Sorugyn when I could not, but your heart is delicate. I put all my love in you, all my faith and if you tear away now I will be rootless, estranged from all. That is what I did to myself when I condemned you. I cannot live through it again. I thought that liberty and peace would serve instead of happiness. How wrong I was Acontia, how wrong? I have been punished every day for calling you a murderer and a traitor. But now I long for you, to be with you, to follow you everywhere, to see every one of your smiles, every movement of your eyes, to dwell upon your soul's perfection, and to listen to your voice. That is my bliss Acontia; don't cut me off from it. My time here is short – I am not immortal like you, every hour and every day is precious to me and I do not wish to live this precious time without meaning, I wish to live in bliss with you Acontia."

"You cannot, Edmund, you cannot." He held her in his arms, but she could not look at him.

"The whole world is a desert without you. I have no purpose to live if you are not by my side. You do not know the flames that burn within me and consume my heart. I cannot struggle against them anymore. I am yours entirely."

"No." Was the only word she could utter.

"Why do you deny your own heart? Do you not love me?" Edmund shook Acontia, she looked at him but she kept her silence. "Acontia, be my wife. I have no ring to offer you, but I know that is not what you want or need. I stand here before you as poor as a farmhand, and I offer you my heart and my never-ending love. Acontia, will you marry me?"

Acontia took several steps away from him. She sat down on the small and creaking bed and put her head in her hands. "You offer me a place by your side? You offer me to become princess, to help in the ruling of Narnia?"

"Yes, I do."

"You are mistaken Edmund," Acontia said standing up, she began to pace the room; "I could never be princess. I am not that woman. I could never rule. And to marry you? No, I could not. You would grow old and I would not age a day. I would watch you die, and it would kill me, it would destroy me more painfully and more agonisingly than you could ever imagine. I would be powerless as you died. I would remain only to mourn and for decades and centuries I would walk the earth shedding rivers of tears of sorrow for my lost love. If I love you, I must lose you."

"It is better to lose and love than not to love at all." Edmund said watching her from the door.

"No, Edmund I cannot come with you. It would destroy …"

"Stop Acontia! Hear me!" Edmund shouted.

"No!"

"Hear me!" Acontia stopped pacing the room and looked at Edmund, "Think of others. Think of your faithful mare Waen. She loves you, but she also loves her husband Firth. They have had their first foal and it will need both parents to raise it. Waen will have to come back to the Cair with the foal, because Firth cannot stay here. He has sworn to serve me and I must return to the Cair. But Waen similarly has sworn to serve you forever. She would not leave you. If you come to the Cair she comes also and doesn't break her heart. If you stay here Waen has to make the decision as to whether to go with the Firth – the one she loves or to stay with you – the person she has sworn to serve forever."

"I have already talked with Waen; she is to go with you. I am staying here."

"No." Edmund said walking close to her. They were no more than a few inches away but they did not dare to touch. "Please, I beg you come with me."

Acontia let out a deep breath and slowly return to the bed where she perched lightly on the side. "My life is empty and hollow. I have no purpose here. I am useless. I am no good as a farmhand or as a haggler at the local market stall. I was made for high courts, I was made to sit by Aslan's side. I was not made for a humble life. All that you see around me I would happily exchange for the life that you offer me, for the life I had."

"Yes," Edmund whispered, his ears heard the sounds but could not register them, was she finally coming to her senses. Was she finally going to agree to come back? "Tell me that you feel nothing, or tell me that you love me. Trust in your heart and come back."

Acontia slowly turned her eyes towards Edmund who stood there above her, watching every movement of hers like a predator watches its prey, "You called me a traitor Edmund. You turned your brother and his wife against me. You condemned me to death, and now you come begging for me to come back."

Acontia looked at Edmund waiting for him to say something. He could not deny what she had just said; every word of it was true. So he said the only thing that he could. "Tell me that you love me. Tell me that you want to be with me."

Acontia shook her head and looked away again. "I loved you once, before you called me a traitor and a murderer."

"I was wrong Acontia, I am the liar. Forgive me." Edmund could feel the tears that were prickling in his eyes, he realised he was fighting a losing battle.

"I loved you once Edmund."

"You haven't forgotten."

"No." Her voice choked on the tears she was trying to hide.

"Acontia." He walked up to her, so close. She edged away. "I beg you… be with me." Every word was filled with emotion and sorrow. Every word meant so much to the both of them.

"You told me that I was a traitor. You said you had never loved me because you had never realised who I was." She was standing up now, clenching her teeth and hands in anger; if she had not, her hands and teeth would had flown to attack him. She both hated and loved Edmund. Edmund only loved her. "I never stopped loving you Edmund. But you broke my heart. Lucy told me it would heal with time. So will yours, your heart will heal in time."

"Has it healed, Acontia has your heart healed?" Edmund said, looking urgently in her eyes.

She turned away; she could not bear to look at him. "Oh, By Aslan's mane, it hurts. My heart hurts me." She began to shake and had to walk over to the bed so that she would not fall over from weakness of soul. She began to sniff at her tears and Edmund knew the answer but still he asked the question.

"Has your heart healed?" He knew that he had won this round in the battle; that she had realised that she still loved him no matter what she said. "I don't think it has, has it?"

She brought her hands to her eyes trying to hide the tears, "It hurts." She muttered under her breath.

"Why, why does it hurt, Acontia?" Edmund asked kneeling down beside her. Acontia did not answer him, but continued to sob. "Tell me why does it hurt."

"Because you are too late." She shouted, her face flushed from the tears. She beat down her hand on her lap in anger and in pain. "You set Peter and Ama and Susan against me. If I go back now I would have more enemies than I would have friends. We can't be together Edmund. I am glad for the time that we had Edmund but it is over. "

Edmund shook his head – this could not be true. She could not be saying goodbye. Not now.

"Yes." She said denying him, "You are too late. If you had pardoned me earlier they all would have forgiven me. But it is too late."

Edmund could not hold the tears back any longer. "Save me. Save my heart."

"These tears you cry have come too late, Edmund. You cannot take back the hurt and the blame and the lies. They are here still in my head and I shall remember even when the last day of this world shall come. I will remember all that you said to me. Yes, Edmund it is your turn to weep. You will weep when you face the end alone; you will be lost now as I was lost. "

"No Acontia, don't be so cruel to me. Why are you so cruel? Save me, Acontia save me!"

He was kneeling, clutching onto her with all might. He would never let her go. "I cannot save you." She said through tears.

"You can save me."

"I cannot."

"Tell me that you love me. Tell me one last time." Edmund begged, holding her warm hands in his which were as cold as death. "Please tell me. Lie to me. Tell me that you still love me."

She put her hand on his cheek, and tears ran down her face, like waterfalls on an early winter's day. "I love you." She whispered, almost afraid to say it. "I do. I love you, but you must go. There's nothing more to say Edmund. You must go before I break back down and fall straight into your arms."He rested his face on her hand and smelt the sweet sorrowful smell that she carried with her. "I am an enemy to your brother, don't you understand, I cannot come back. Look at me Edmund, look at me and understand."

She held his face in her hands and turned it so that he could look into her eyes. But all that Edmund could see were the tears clouding his vision.

"You must go, Edmund. You must go." He shook his head in defiance. He took her hands and kissed them, passionately.

"No!" He uttered from behind sealed teeth.

"You must go. Yes, you must go. You must leave me, please. Please! I cannot see you again, Edmund, you can never come back here. Never come back. Please." She kissed him lightly on the head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She got up and left, tears still falling from her proud eyes. She turned around and looked at him one last time.

* * *

Was that a surprise or expected? Did they make the right decision or not? And I promise next chapter Peter will make an appearance.


	12. An Ordinary Breed

I am very very gald to announce that I am finally going away on holiday. I am going to somewhere lovely and sunny and I am sure I will have loads of fun, plus improve my tan. Unfortunately this means that I will not be able to update for about a month. I am really sorry. But what you could do, just to make my day would be to post a review. It need not be big. It does not matter whether you have posted a review before, but please as a goodbye present, post a little review.

* * *

Chapter 12 – An Ordinary Breed

Edmund could not remember falling asleep, but when he woke up he was stiff and the bed sheet was soaked with tears. He stood up. He searched for Acontia. He called out for her in the forest. She did not come back. Firth insisted that they leave and Edmund did not have the strength to argue. The process to Cair Paravel was uneventful and slow due to the unhurried pace of the foal.

They arrived several hours before dawn and Edmund walked up to his room not waking anybody. He sat on his balcony, the rain a constant sound that soothed his ears. It blocked out the words that Acontia had said to him, the words that had told him to lose hope and to never come back.

"Edmund." A voice said, overjoyed to see their brother back. Edmund did not want to turn around or acknowledge them. He wanted to stay in a pretend world where he and Acontia could live in perfect harmony. "I had not realised that you had come back."

Peter was smiling at his brother, he was so glad to see him. Ama was taking up all his time. She was rarely awake and when she was – she was in such a deep depression that Peter had to fight constantly to keep a smile on his face. But Edmund, Edmund could put a smile on his face just as effortlessly as Susan carried an air of grace with her.

"Edmund, you are the most amazing person in the whole of Narnia! You found the cure! No one can thank you enough." Peter said, a smile painted across his face.

"Leave me alone, Peter, I am in no mood to talk." Edmund grumbled, staring bleakly at the grey sea.

Peter raised his eyebrows, so his brother was in a bad mood. Sometimes these bad moods were fun because Peter could wind up his younger brother to no end and Edmund would end up shouting at Peter. Edmund intended to scare Peter when he bellowed at him; Peter would laugh. Other times these deep brooding moods would frighten Peter, and he would not know how to access the brother who had locked himself away from the rest of the world.

This was one of the times that Peter was not going to badger Edmund. They stood there in the sorrowful silence. Until Peter said softly,

"Edmund, you should really go in now. The rain is getting very heavy. Its either Susan will murder you when she finds out that you were in the rain without a cloak or you'll take a fever and die of that."

"I like the rain." Edmund said, disregarding Peter.

Peter looked at his brother, "What's wrong, Edmund? You found the cure, you should be overjoyed."

"I didn't find the cure." Edmund muttered in a rough monotone.

"What?"

"Acontia did."

Peter took a sharp intake of breath at her name. Edmund stayed as still as a rock.

"Did you meet with her?" Peter asked, beating down the fury that was rising in his soul.

"Yes."

"How dare you Edmund." Peter shouted, "She is a murderer and a traitor to the throne of Narnia! You said it yourself. I hope you killed her Edmund, I hope you punished her. Well, did you Edmund?"

"No, I begged her on my knees to come back here."

Peter could not help it, his hand flew to his sword and he drew the silver blade from its sheath. Even at the sound of Acontia name Peter's hand always twitched for his weapon.

"Why, Edmund, why?" He asked.

Edmund stood up and looked at his brother, the brother who had his gleaming sword at the ready to hurt him if need be.

"Put that away Peter." Edmund said his voice so authoritative that Peter had no option. "I begged her to come back because I love her."

"You love her? You love her?" Peter's voice was rising with each word.

"Yes, Peter, I love her. Are you blind? Did you never realise that? I am head over heels in love with her. I will love her until I die, and even after I die I will carry on loving her." Edmund said, his brother looked at him with cynical eyes. "Peter, do you know why Aslan crowned us Kings and Queens of Narnia?"

Peter looked at his brother uncomprehending. It was obvious why, Narnia needed two sons of Adam and Two daughters of Eve. But why them? They were brave, loyal to their country. They were magnificent, gentle, just and valiant. But they were not the only ones who fit that description. Peter knew countless other faithful men from his army who had those traits. Why had Aslan not chosen them? Were those men bad leaders? No, Peter had seen them lead armies to war, and those armies had followed them faithfully and without doubt.

"No, I don't know why?"

"I didn't realise it for a long time either, but I think I know now why." Edmund sighed and gave his brother a small smile. "It's because we are likeable. And do you know why we're likable? We're likeable because we're normal. We are four normal human beings. We're an ordinary breed. If you cut us, we bleed; our blood does not turn to fire flowers when it touches the ground. We are normal. We aren't the last of an ancient line of shape-shifters. We aren't magicians of great power. We aren't were-wolves, or fire-birds, or nymphs, dryads, naiads. We are human. We are ordinary. Everybody likes us because we aren't perfect. We have our faults. We are stubborn, impatient, a raging temper. And Peter we are oversensitive, the smallest of deeds hurt us. Don't you ever think that maybe Acontia didn't mean to kill Morlaeth; that she didn't want to betray the throne of Narnia? Maybe she was trying to help us? Maybe she was trying to help Morlaeth, to ease his passing?"

Edmund looked at his brother. Peter was confused. What should he think? What was his brother trying to say?

"Peter," Edmund said softly, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Maybe we took what Acontia did in the wrong way. She didn't mean to hurt us. I realise that know. She said it was too late. She said I couldn't turn you away from your belief that she was a murderer. She said that you would always hate me. Can you prove her wrong?"

Peter could not bear to look at his brother. For the first time Peter realised how greatly Edmund loved Acontia. But Peter loved Ama and Ama hated Acontia.

"Edmund, you forget. No matter whether Acontia purposefully murdered my son, Morlaeth, or whether she did it to help him, he is still dead, she still killed him. How can I ever forgive her for that? You also forget Ama. She hates Acontia with her body, her soul and her heart. No matter what you say Ama will never forget what happened. Ama will never forget. Ama is stubborn. I love Ama. I can't displease her."

"And you would put love over what is right, over the truth?" Edmund said outraged.

"And you wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't." Edmund shouted at his brother, his voice in harmony with the splattering rain.

"Aslan was right to call you Edmund the Just for that is what you are. It is what I lack." Peter said, he tried to move closer to Edmund but Edmund edged away. Edmund knew what Peter was getting at. He might hide it with flattery but Edmund knew that Peter was not going to forgive Acontia. "But if I forgive Acontia," Peter continued, "Ama will hate me. She would despise me. It would ruin our marriage. Already my marriage is like a ship moored by an insufficient anchor, our son's death has made as fragile and weak. We are still recovering. If I do anything, anything at all to upset her, it will destroy us. I only have one son. He is very young and he there is no assurance that he will grow up to take my place as High King. If my marriage fails there is no chance of me producing another heir. What would happen if Narnia was left without a High King? Would there be a war? Would Narnia fall into collapse as others fought for my title? If I forgive Acontia, I lose Ama; do you want that for me, Edmund?"

Edmund looked at his brother, if he had any tears left to cry they would have fallen readily from his cheeks. Could Peter never forgive Acontia? Would Edmund never be able to have her, would they never be able to be together?

"Peter, if you don't forgive Acontia, if you don't let her come back here, I will be unhappy forever. I will never fall in love. I will never marry. There will be no-one to take up my seat as King when I die. Ama will forgive Acontia in time, don't worry about that. If you don't forgive Acontia I will lose her, perhaps forever."

"No, Edmund, I can't forgive." Peter was about to leave when Edmund grabbed his hand and wrenched him back.

"Please, Peter, please."

"No," Peter replied, tearing himself away from Edmund, "I won't destroy my marriage."

Peter left. Edmund slumped down onto the cold wet floor of the balcony. He couldn't cry. His eyes were dry. All the tears he had ever had had fallen, now the sky cried for him. Susan burst onto the balcony and saw Edmund wet, her eyes turned disapproving.

"You're back, Edmund!" Edmund didn't say anything. He stared at the sea. "I heard shouting." Edmund still said nothing. "It's raining, Edmund, you should go inside." Edmund did not move.

"There's no hope for us." Edmund muttered under his breath. Susan did not hear him.

"When you left, you were tired and did not talk to anyone. You've come back and you still won't talk to me, Edmund! Why? Why are you acting like this?"

"Lucy, bring Lucy." Was all that Edmund said. Susan took a step back. Was she not good enough for Edmund? Why did he want Lucy, was Lucy better than she was? But Susan still loved her brother and Susan still brought Lucy no matter how much jealousy she felt.

When Lucy arrived she saw her brother on the floor, he was weak and tired. She wanted to rush to him and comfort him. But she did not. Edmund had ignored her because he had thought it wrong that she had released Acontia. He had shunned her for that.

"You did the right thing, Lu." Edmund said, he looked at Lucy and smiled at her. The smile did not reach his eyes. "Acontia is not guilty. She helped Morlaeth. She did not murder him."

Lucy smiled and kneeled beside her brother. "I am glad that you realise that. Even though it is late, at least you realised it. Better now than never. You must have her pardoned so that she can come back, it's not too late."

"It is too late." Edmund sighed, he held Lucy's hand. "I met with her and she refused to come back."

"I will go to her; we are the best of friends she cannot refuse me."

"She will. I tried everything to get her back."

"Everything?" Lucy said, raising her eyebrows in question.

"I proposed to her."

"And?"

"She refused."

"Acontia refused the hand of a King of Narnia." Lucy was shocked; nobody in the whole history of Narnia had ever done that.

"Peter won't forgive her either."

* * *

Peter sat down on Ama's bed and stroked her cheek.

"You're wet." She rasped her voice weak.

"Edmund's returned. We had a talk outside and it's raining."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, not much." Peter said dismissing the subject. If he even raised the subject of Acontia Ama would go into a deep depression. Ama would not talk to anybody for days, even weeks. She was still so affected by Morlaeth's death.

Ama sighed, she did not like it when her husband hid things from her – but he always did it for a good reason.

"I have felt better recently." Ama said. "I am glad that Acontia has gone, she always cast a shadow over us."

"Indeed." Peter said looking away.

"Where is our youngest son, Fettin? We never seem to talk about him; he lives in the shadow of Morlaeth. Will you bring him here?"

Peter was astonished at Ama's quick recovery. As soon as Acontia had left she had been far livelier. Ama had made conversation and eaten. She had not left the room yet, but things were definitely progressing. Peter was so glad. How could Edmund have begged him to let Acontia to come back when Ama was still so fragile. Acontia's return would surely kill her.

Peter picked up his son from the nurse who had acted his mother for the past few months. Fettin had grown at alarming rates and was much larger and stronger than any other child his age. His head was still smooth and hairless, but his large blue eyes dominated his face. He was so unlike Morlaeth when he had first been born. Morlaeth had been tiny with a shock of white hair. Morlaeth had barely ever made a noise but the not-so-little Fettin, according to his wet-nurse was always demanding more food. Fettin was always laughing and smiling and when Fettin saw his mother a smile eclipsed his face. Ama could not help but smile back. She took Fettin her arms and for the first time Peter heard her laugh. It was the most beautiful sound he thought that he had ever heard.

* * *

You remeber that review I was asking about?

Have a great summer!

TheEveningStars


	13. The Foreigner

Chapter 13 - Anyone superstitious? Well, anyway I'm back. So more updates to come. Well have fun in this chapter which is well, more snipets than one big long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Foreigner

Breakfast had never been a large affair. A choice of delicacies would be laid out on a side table and the four would come and choose whatever they wanted, one servant or another would always be present to provide and top-up on hot beverages.

The four were seated, munching on their pastries. The only person talking was Lucy. She babbled on about a funny dream which she had dreamt. Everybody was politely being silent, nobody was listening. Their thoughts were locked up in their own problems.

But then the doors were flung open and in strode Ama, her shoes clicking on the cold marble floor.

"Good morning." She said, bowing her head slightly.

Peter stood up. Ama had not left the bed since Morlaeth's funeral two months ago. She floated over to the table with food, took her portion, and then she drifted to the table and sat beside Peter. Peter was still standing.

"I am glad you are better." Edmund said, from the other side of the table. Ama nodded her head, but did not smile.

Peter was still awe-struck. Ama was better. Ama wasn't ill any longer. Ama was in good health. She had come down for breakfast.

"Aren't you going to sit down, Peter?" Lucy said, breaking Peter out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yes, of course." He sat down clumsily, spilling over a jug of orange juice in the process. He then tried desperately to clear up the mess by scattering napkins all over the table.

Lucy, Susan and Edmund could not help but laugh at his efforts. Ama did not laugh.

Nobody heard Ama laugh for some time. She had indeed recovered slightly from her depression, but she had not recovered in all respects. She didn't have her old radiance. She could no longer make people smile just by smiling at them. Ama was thin and Ama was frail. She looked wasted. But still she was better and that was an improvement.

* * *

Mahaid held Susan in his arms. They sat by the lily fountain, where a bronze statue of a centaur stood holding a horn from which the water sprouted. At the statue's feet sprouted lilies of pink and white, blanketing the fountain with beauty.

"My name in some ancient language meant lily." Susan muttered, utterly content to rest her head against her fiancé's broad chest. The mid-summer sun observed them from above.

"You are hardly comparable to a lily, Susan; you are by far much more beautiful."

Susan laughed and kissed Mahaid. She got up brushing her skirt down. "We should be going; soon our guests will be arriving. I cannot believe that we are finally going to announce our engagement. It seemed so long ago that you proposed. Remind me again why we didn't announce our engagement earlier?"

Mahaid smiled at her and gave her his hand; she took it pulling him up. But Mahaid, being stronger just pulled her back down again. He kissed her hand and then began a systematic route of kisses further and further up her arm. "I believe," Mahaid said, "the reason why we delayed the announcement was because you wanted to make sure that you certainly wanted me as your husband. Do you certainly want me as your husband, Susan, do you? Have you finally made up your mind?"

Susan laughed, "Of course I want you."

The two walked hand in hand, laughing and smiling all the way to the palace. They left each other after a long shower of kisses from both sides. Susan changed into her ballroom gown and went down stairs where the first guests were already arriving. She received them all graciously, saying her thanks for their coming. They were led into the dining room where Susan and Mahaid had planned to announce their betrothal, but Peter crept up behind Susan and whispered into her ear,

"Su, I think our guests are a bit tired today, save the announcement 'til tomorrow."

Susan nodded. The dinner continued.

* * *

"Dammit, Su. Where could my riding boots be hiding?" Peter cursed. Susan stood from aside watching in amusement as Peter tore his bedroom apart looking for his riding boots.

"Can't you just borrow Edmund's?" Susan said, they were supposed to depart on their hunting trip in ten minutes. She hated being late.

"Edmund has smaller feet." Peter said, crawling under the bed, maybe his shoes would be there.

"Oh, can't you ride without riding boots?" Susan sighed. She was getting anxious. Time was going fast.

"No!" Peter replied, "I don't think I'll go riding. Can you lead the hunt?"

"Sure." Susan replied annoyed, honestly men were ridiculous, could they not adapt to situations. She hoped that Mahaid wouldn't be like this. Surely it must only be a trait of brothers. Susan dearly hoped that it was.

Susan walked outside. It was a fine day. She loved hunting. All the Pevensies were keen on it, but her and Peter especially, often they would wake up at the crack of dawn and ride out, just the pair of them. Outside servants were mingling among the guests, serving wine and fruit cake. It was a hot day and Susan's red coat was unnecessary. The crowd was made up of many human guests who had come up from all corners of Narnia. Already Two hawks and an eagle had gone ahead to search for the game. Joining the hunt also were seven centaurs, two fauns, a dozen satyrs, as many big cats and an undetermined amount of dogs. The dogs were so excited while waiting for the hunt that they raced around, chasing their tails, japing, constantly talking, until much to the amusement of Susan they wore themselves out completely. Of all the talking animals, Susan thought that she had never met any that talked more with less to say than dogs.

Susan mounted her horse and Mahaid approached her. Susan leant down to him, he whispered in her ear, "A distant relative of mine has come, apparently to resolve tensions between Narnia and Calormen. I have never met him, my mother only recently told me that he is my uncle, a few times removed, but if you see him, give him my regards."

"Of course." Susan smiled graciously, and Mahaid left. He had never liked the hunt either. "Are we waiting for anyone?" Susan asked a centaur.

"A man from Calormen, I believe, Your Highness."

"Oh yes, he must be Mahaid's uncle. Do you know where he is?"

"Fussing, he's rather over fastidious."

Susan laughed with the centaur, "I can imagine him now, a rather squat and square foreigner. I see him as possessing a wide toothy grin and having hair reeking of some foreign substance."

"I wouldn't quite say that." The centaur said, looking east. "There he comes now."

Susan turned her head. In front of her was a man, very well built. A mane of luscious dark hair graced his head, and his eyes were so deep and mysterious Susan could not help but melt.

"You must be Queen Susan, I presume." He said, his foreign accent luxuriously making him slur his words ever so slightly.

"You presume correctly. You must be the uncle that Mahaid was telling me about." Susan said, a girlish smile on her face. This man was dark and enigmatic; that type of men just swept her off her feet.

"Am I his uncle? Oh, I thought that we were cousins, but quite distant nonetheless." The foreigner grinned. "I am Lord Kamadush; it is most certainly a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." The dark-skinned man took Susan's hand in his own and kissed it, his lips lingering over her hand longer than was necessary.

"The formalities are not required, please, just call me Susan."

Kamadush smiled, "I had heard that you were the most graceful, the most gentle and the most beautiful woman in the whole of Narnia. But I know that know to be untrue."

"Oh!" Susan said, feigning surprise.

"You are the most beautiful, the most gentle, the most graceful woman in the whole of Narnia, Calormen, Archenland, Ettinsmoor, Telmar and every single Lone Island. This encounter is the most …"

Kamadush never finished what he had to say as one of the satyrs blew the hunting horn. The dogs increased their barking beyond control. The horses eager for a run neighed and pawed their hooves in the ground. A centaur led the way. The hunt had begun. Susan flashed a smile at Kamadush, who grinned back; his perfect white teeth seemed to glitter in the morning sun.

The dogs sniffed out the prey very quickly and in bounds and leaps ran west. They rode over the lush green hills that Narnia was famed for. Susan sat back in her saddle, her long, lavish, raven hair being caressed by the breeze. She laughed. Kamadush who was riding beside her smiled at her. Could life get better than this, Susan asked herself. Could life get better than riding free, the Narnia summer breeze flicking through her hair, and a prey within sight?

Then her horse began to slow. She soon was one of the last in the hunt. She noticed her horse beginning to limp. She was several yards now behind the rest of the hunt. This was ridiculous. What was happening? Susan got off her horse, annoyed. If this stupid, non-talking beast would just have kept its act together until they caught the prey then all would have been fine.

"Is everything alright?" The lilting voice asked. Susan looked up at Kamadush whose face looked genuinely concerned for her.

"I think my horse has lost one of its shoes. And the hunt was going so well as well. It's a shame, but these things happen. If you ride fast enough you should be able to still join the hunt." Susan said, cursing her misfortune.

"But how will you get back?"

"Oh, I'll walk." Susan said as if she couldn't care less. But they had ridden far. It would be a long walk. It would be tiring.

"You cannot walk back. I won't allow it." Kamadush said, dismounting his horse. "Climb up onto my horse, we can ride back together."

"Are you sure?" Susan asked, hiding her inner joy.

"It would be my pleasure." Kamadush said motioning towards the horse.

Susan mounted the white stallion, and Kamadush climbed up behind her. Susan could feel his body press up against her. He grabbed the reins of both his horse and Susan's horse who slowly limped beside them.

"So, Lord Kamadush, tell me all about yourself." The two talked frivolous talk. They laughed in each other's company and the day could not have gone better for Susan. Time flew and they soon reached Cair Paravel.

"Oh, are we here already?" Susan sighed, "I don't want to get off."

Kamadush got off, so as to allow Susan to dismount. When his feet were firmly on the ground he gave his hand to Susan who took it gracefully and dismounted the horse. But Kamadush kept Susan's hand in his. He turned her towards him. He kissed her quickly on the cheek.

Susan flushed pink.

"Kamadush, you shouldn't have."

"Sorry, I could not restrain myself."

"You must not forget yourself, nor should you forget my position of queen." Susan said, pretending to be harsh. She turned away from him towards Cair Paravel and she couldn't help smiling.

She skipped up the stairs, feeling like a young girl again with all the men on their knees, all vying for her attention, all calling her the most beautiful, praising her eyes, her hair, her features. They would praise everything about her. She rushed into the library, looking for Edmund. Instead she found Mahaid.

"Why are you pouring over old smelly books? It's a beautiful day outside." Susan chastised him, but Mahaid made no attempt to answer. "The hunt was going really well, but then my silly horse lost its shoe so it couldn't run any more. But luckily your cousin Kamadush came to the rescue. He gave up on the hunt just for me. Imagine that! He is so polite and kind and he is quite handsome as well. You should really get to know him. He is such a darling. We should invite him 'round more often."

"Great." Mahaid replied not even looking up.

"What's the matter with you?" Susan said.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Good, so stop acting like a baby." Susan said, leaving the library. When she had left Mahaid slammed the book against the table in anger. He had seen them giggling, he had seen him kiss her, and she had called him hadsome!

Was this the woman he was going to marry?

* * *

What is going to happen next!


	14. In The Rose Garden

I know that the previous chapter was not particularly interesting so here I hope is one with a bit more action

* * *

Chapter 14 – In The Rose Garden

The hunting horn sounded and Susan leapt up from her chair by the window. She had changed out of her hunting gear into a gorgeous purple gown which accented her figure. Susan wanted to impress everyone. Susan wanted everybody to compliment her on her beauty. Susan wanted to be the centre of attention.

She drifted down the steps and went outside. One centaur had the bounty over his shoulder; a stag. And another satyr was carrying two fawns –presumably kin to the stag. She was so glad that the hunt had gone so well. She went up to the centaur who had been leading the hunt and congratulated him. He bowed to her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kamadush watching her. He was turned towards the rose garden but he did not take his eyes of her. Susan kept his gaze, but he just moved towards the rose garden. He beckoned with his hand for her to follow. Susan did not know what to do. She felt seventeen again, she felt like a free woman, not a woman engaged to a man who locked himself up in his library.

She followed Kamadush into the maze of roses. He was admiring a certain rose, it was Susan's favourite. Its blossom never failed. Mahaid had given it to her when he had proposed. A sign of undying love and devotion.

"Is everything alright?" Susan asked him softly.

"Does this rose really grow through winter as well as summer?" He asked.

Susan looked at it. "Yes it does. I don't know what our gardeners do to make it…"

She never finished the sentence before Kamadush grabbed her head and forced his lips against hers, pushing her against the bushes. Neither of them noticed a figure at the other end of the rose garden. The figure's eyes widened in shock but he could not bring himself to disturb them. As much as it hurt for the figure to see her kissing him, if she wanted to he had no right to…

"Lord Kamadush." Susan said, looking flustered, her cheeks pink.

"Let me visit your room tonight, please." Kamadush said, taking her hand.

The figure-at-the-end-of-the-garden could not believe his ears. His hands balled into fists. He dared…

"Pardon me, Lord Kamadush, but I don't quite understand." Susan said, looking horrified.

"Oh I think you do, Susan. We are straightforward people. You know what I want. And I know that you want it as well."

"I cannot think what I have said that has led you to believe…"

Kamadush stroked her face, making the figure-at-the-end-of-the-garden's eyes narrow as he clenched his teeth.

"I cannot live without you, my love, I long to have your body beside mine…" He leant in to kiss her again but Susan pushed him away.

"Lord Kamadush! I will not repeat your words to the Kings and Queen; since I would hate to see you cast out in the darkness. But can we consider your actions and your words unsaid?" Susan spoke in hushed tones, but the threat was clear. The figure-at-the-end-of-the-garden could see the terror in her eyes. "Now, if you will excuse me. I shall return to Cair Paravel."

Susan made to walk past him, but Kamadush seized her wrist, pulling her back to him, pressing his mouth to hers. She fought against him, but not without all her might. There was almost reluctance in her moves. But the figure-at-the-end-of-the-garden could take it no longer. Mahaid stepped out, just as Kamadush's hand had grabbed her breast. Susan had broken away, and caught sight of Mahaid.

Mahaid stepped forward, "If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would leave." His voice was low, and dangerous.

"Oh cousin, how pleasant to meet you at last. But I don't think that you noticed that the lady and I were having a private chat. So if you don't mind, I'd like a moment alone with her to continue." He was disgusting, completely arrogant, and at that instant, entirely crossing the line with Mahaid.

"I am not giving you an option, you piece of filth. Leave now, or I can burn you here and now with a flick of a finger." Mahaid did not think that he would be able to keep calm for very much longer.

"Oh so my little cousin is going to use his magical powers against me. How frightening." Kamadush said mockingly. "But, I think, Your Highness, that I must take my leave. Please excuse me." Kamadush took Susan's hand and gently kissed it.

Once Kamadush had left Susan breathed out a deep breath. "Thank you darling, that man was going too far."

But Mahaid's scowl had not gone off his face. "Don't give me that rubbish Susan. We both know that you are not totally without blame. Don't tell me that you didn't give him any encouragement."

"What?" Susan said, she took Mahaid's hand in her own. But he ripped his hand out of hers.

"You don't seem to realise that you are not the only person in the world. You don't seem to realise that other people have feelings, do you Susan. You don't care about lying, you can give out more and more lies and it doesn't affect your conscience, does it?"

"What are you going about, Mahaid. Stop being so childish. Surely you're not jealous?" Susan sighed.

"So, I'm the childish one, am I? You think you are so superior to everyone. You think that you can treat them like dirt. You think that they won't mind."

"I am Queen." Susan shouted at him, what was Mahaid going on about?

"Oh Susan, you are so naïve." Said Mahaid, beginning to pace up and down the short length of the garden. "Why did you let me find out by myself? Why did you not tell me?"

"What, you wanted me to tell you about Kamadush? He attacked me. I have no affection towards him. Can't we just forget what you saw and what happened?" Susan pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not talking about that." Mahaid said, scoffing at her.

"So what are you talking about?" Said Susan annoyed.

"Edmund." Mahaid said, he stopped pacing and looked straight into her eyes.

"Edmund? What about Edmund?" Susan said, her eyes wrapped in confusion.

"Well, where to begin. So you were happy to accept me into your family, but why, only Aslan knows that, you fickle little… Did you just agree to marry me to strengthen ties between Calormen and Narnia. Was that it?"

"We were talking about Edmund." Susan said, pushing her temper away deep into her heart.

"Of course, I have a question to ask you. Does Ama know how Edmund betrayed her husband, and her sisters-in-law? Does she know?"

"Yes."

"I am surprised that he hasn't stabbed you all in the backs by now." Mahaid continued, his voice rising. "And Aslan made him King! Now that I can hardly believe. Did you all take the throne by force? What right do you have to the throne? You're not even Narnian."

Susan kept her voice quite, scared that someone would overhear them. "Is this what you're angry about? Are you angry about Edmund? I can bring him here and he can explain everything. His betrayal is rather complicated. But even so, Mahaid, think about this. Think about who Edmund has become. Has he committed a crime against you? Can you not forgive his actions from a thousand years ago? His crime was not against you. The reason why you did not know about Edmund's actions was because of Caspian's love for him. Caspian loved my brother Edmund so dearly that he hid the fact that Edmund was a traitor so that people would not treat him unfairly."

"But it doesn't seem that Edmund was the only member of your family that Caspian loved." Susan remained silent as Mahaid walked closer to her. He was in her face now. "Do you have anything to say now, my gentle queen? I think not. Can you not tell me about what happened between you and our most gracious King Caspian?"

Susan sighed, she walked away from Mahaid, "You are being so silly Mahaid. What happened between us was a mere fling, a fluttering of young hearts, we were both young. It was such a long time ago, Mahaid. We barely touched and talked rarely."

"So you call kissing barely touching?" Mahaid said, his face red with shouting. "According to Caspian's diary, which I found, you went a bit further than that."

"Yes, Mahaid, we kissed once, but it was so long ago. We did nothing more. Look Mahiad, Caspian married and had a child!" Susan could hear the hunting party going in. She wanted to go in with them.

"Yes, he did marry. But did he ever forget you?"

"I forgot him. Is that not enough?" Susan said. She made as if to leave but Mahaid grabbed her wrist and dragged her back. He did not let go although she struggled against him.

"Let me go." Susan said between gritted teeth. Mahaid did not loosen his grip.

"Not just yet, my dear. There was a very interesting passage in Caspian's diary. I shall recite it to you. I believe it went 'Oh, if only Susan and I could spend another night together like the one we had but a week ago. It seems so long ago that it all happened yet the memory remains clear in my mind. I cannot forget it. I could never forget the soft feel of her full lips on mine, nor the urgency of her heated, naked body. When the light fades I imagine that I can see her feminine outline clutching nothing but a bed sheet like she did on that one passionate night.' Well what do you have to say to that, Susan?"

"Don't tell me you believe that," Susan scoffed, "It has clearly been tampered with by someone who has an over-imaginative mind."

"That is not all I have to say to you Susan." Mahaid said, he had not let go of her wrist. His free hand went into his pocket and he brought out a bundle of letters, tied with a silken ribbon. "I found some letters in your draw. All were addressed to Susan Pevensie, they were not ever addressed to Queen Susan, let alone your full title. You must be rather close to this mysterious man for him just to call you 'Susan Pevensie'. May I ask who this mysterious 'Thomas Brook' is? And apparently he comes from 'New York'. Where is that, _my love_? I thought my geography was good buy apparently not."

"Give them back." Susan ordered reaching out for the letters but Mahaid kept them out of reach.

"This 'Thomas Brook' of yours goes into various explicit details about his dreams of you and how he wishes to take you naked in his arms. You clearly felt some affection for this man, you kept his letters."

"Mahaid, I can't believe this. Why were you looking in my drawers?" Susan said.

"Well, I thought since you were to be my wife I should get to know you a little bit better." Mahaid laughed, Susan's face turned red with anger. "I did not realise what I was going to get into. I didn't realise what my wife-to-be was truly like. How can I marry a woman who has slept with so many men, a woman who is so very unfaithful?"

Susan lost her temper then. How could he say such things about her? How did he dare? She slammed her foot down on his, he let go of her wrist. She then continued,

"I am breaking off the engagement."

"Good, I am glad. I never realised what a monster you were." Mahaid said, still holding firmly to Susan's letters. "You only ever wanted to marry me for my connections to Calormen."

Susan could barely reply to his accusation. She was so furious. "Let me tell you this." She said, walking up to him, she lifted up her finger and pointed it at him. "I am glad as well. We were never meant to be together. I realise now that I was under false impressions. You are not the charming man that I used to think you were. Once I let myself love you. Now I realise how stupid I was. I hate you, I hate every part of you Mahaid. I hate the man who raided my room and stole my possessions to 'get to know me a little bit better'. I never slept with any of those men. Caspian's diary is clearly forged and Thomas, well, he was but a little boy with big dreams."

"Are you trying to lie to me? Are you trying to cover up your faults? Don't pretend to me that you are still a virgin!" Mahaid shouted.

"Urgh, you disgust me Mahaid." Susan cried, "You Calormen are all the same. Liars, thieves, and all you care about is my 'purity' and my 'virginity', and when you have taken that from me you will move onto your next wife – no doubt a girl with good connections, who had barely started her bleeding. My brother – my treacherous brother as you call him – questioned my decision of marrying you, of marrying a Calormen. But I ignored him. I see now that he was right."

"So why did you ever stay with me? Why did you ever grace me with your presence?" Mahaid asked, his hands so tightly wrapped around the letters, his hands white from fury.

"You were just a game I liked to play."

They stood there, fuming at one another.

"Susan, Su. Are you there? Dinner will be starting soon." Edmund was calling for her. Susan extended her hand towards Mahaid.

"The letters … please." She said, he handed them over to her silently. She left and stormed past Edmund. But he caught up with her.

"What is the matter Su?" He asked, having to trot beside her to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Oh, nothing much." She said, "There won't be any announcement about the engagement tonight."

"Why?" Edmund said, sensing something was wrong, very wrong.

"We are no longer engaged. We realised that we were not meant for each other." Susan continued marching off towards the castle. Edmund stopped in his tracks.

"Susan, stop!" Susan would continue to walk, no matter what Edmund said, "Stop!"

She turned around, "Yes, what?"

"You broke the engagement, why?"

"Because I realised I did not love him."

"Why?" Edmund replied, catching up with her.

"We had an argument."

"Why?"

"He found out about Caspian, and about Thomas back in America. He caught me and Kamadush kissing. Is that enough reasons for you?" Susan said. Edmund continued to look deep into her eyes.

"You had an argument?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been together?"

"Six years."

"Did you enjoy them?"

"That's beside the point, Edmund." Susan said, she turned as if to leave. But Edmund called out to her,

"I had an argument with Acontia." Susan stopped and turned around. Edmund continued, "I was prepared to kill her for her actions. But I realised later that I loved her. She had continued to love me even though I had said all those terrible things, but because of my actions she cannot come back. Peter refuses to forgive her. We can never be together again, all because of a silly argument. I will never be happy Susan."

"This is different." Susan replied.

"No, it's not. Go back to Mahaid and apologise, before it's too late." Edmund begged Susan, he had taken her hand in his. His eyes never left hers. He would do anything for her not to make the same mistake as he had. "Please, Susan."

"I am a grown woman. I can make my own decisions." Susan took her hand out from Edmund's and left.

* * *

Who is in the right and who is in the wrong?

Do you think that it was right of Kamadush to let his passions rule him?

Should Susan have fought harder against him?

Was Mahaid right to react so badly about Edmund and Caspian and Thomas Brook from New York?

Should Susan have listened to Edmund?

Feel free to give me your comments and remember you don't have to be a member of fan fiction to post a review. All reviews are welcome.

TheEveningStars


	15. A Jealous Game

First of all I owe everyone of my readers an apology. I am so very sorry that I have not updated in years - I have been extraordinarily busy and I also suffered from writer's block. It has been hell, believe me, when Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are at the back of your mind pestering you going - 'I don't want to be stuck in chapter 14 for the rest of my life', and you just cannot free them. Anyway, I apologise in advance for this second rate chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15 – A Jealous Game

The dinner gong had rung; Susan had just finished doing her hair when she went down. The guests were buzzing around, but Susan could not see Kamadush anywhere, or Mahaid for that matter. She gave away her smiles to all the guests, making small talk with many creatures, slowly she made her way towards Peter who was grinning from ear to ear.

"There will be no announcement about my engagement today." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh!" He said turning towards her; looking for an explanation.

"The engagement is broken off." She said, her voice did not display any of her previous anger.

"I won't question your judgement, Su, but are you sure?"

"Yes." She said walking away.

She walked towards the table where the wine was being poured and got herself a glass. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mahaid. He seemed to be alone and brooding. His foul mood was reflected in his every move. It served him right, thought Susan. She did not want to look like him, she did not want to look miserable. Susan decided that she must talk to someone, a man preferably, to make Mahaid jealous; to make him see that she had a life away from him; to show him that what he had done and what he had said had not affected her.

The closest man happened to be Lune. Beside him was Lucy and they seemed to be talking.

"My, my Lune." Susan said, butting into the conversation, "Don't you look stunning tonight."

Lune blushed in embarrassment, "Thank you." He replied.

"What a nice jacket that is." Susan continued, "You must tell me who your stylist is. Maybe I could convince Peter and Edmund to use him."

Lune laughed politely and Susan laughed with him. Her eyes flashed in Mahaid's direction. He was watching her. Brilliant! He was watching her laugh, he was watching her have fun; he was watching her enjoy herself while he sat there alone. Susan laughed all the harder.

"So how are you enjoying yourself here, Lune. Are you thinking of staying at Cair Paravel for much longer?" Susan asked, making sure that Mahaid was watching her.

"For as long as you want me to stay, Your Highness." Lune replied, Susan giggled.

At that moment the quartet of musicians who had finally set up after what had seemed an age stroked their instruments and out came a glorious and beautiful sound. The floor was cleared. Dancers began to take to the stage. Already Peter and Ama were gliding across the floor smiling at each other.

Susan stopped in her thoughts.

When had Ama last smiled? When had Peter smiled like that, a smile that radiated from his whole body, a smile that was not forced - but truly meant? What had happened between them? What had been said? Susan was full of questions.

But then something else caught her eye. Mahaid had walked into her direct vision and she could see him blatantly asking a pretty yet mousy woman from Archenland for a dance. So he was playing in this game also. He wanted to show her that he did not need her. Well, she would just have to beat him. She turned to Lune.

"Don't you just love dancing?" She said, women never asked men openly if they would like to dance. She would have to be subtle.

"Yes I do." Lucy said, making herself heard for the first time.

"I was not asking you, Lucy," Susan snarled, then changing her voice to be sweet and melodic she said, "I was talking to this young gentleman by my side here." She gestured to Lune.

"I cannot say that it is my thing." Lune replied, Susan cursed silently.

"Maybe I can persuade you otherwise if you only tried." Susan replied, batting her eyelids.

Lune did not particularly want to dance, but then Queen Susan had almost openly asked him to dance with her. Normally it was the man who asked, but then he supposed that Queen Susan was not one to go by the rules. He agreed and led Susan smiling onto the dance floor. Susan darted glances in Mahaid's direction to make sure that he was watching her. The dance ended and Lune said,

"I should return to Queen Lucy, she looks like she might need some company."

But Susan could not let him go, no, not just yet. She needed to make Mahaid jealous, one last thorn in his side. She held on to Lune,

"Oh, but please Lune, you are such a good dancer, I would not be able to find another as good as you." She was laying on the flattering quite heavily, he had to stay with her, "And anyway, you would have more fun with me than with Lucy, look at her, she looks like a bored little mouse, what would you do with her, talk about the weather? I can assure you Lune that you would have far more fun with me. Lucy is a dear little thing but a bore nonetheless."

Lune looked down at her. He was confused. Susan never spoke badly of her sister. Susan loved Lucy dearly. He did not like this Susan. But he could not refuse her. She was Queen Susan the Gentle, she was the most beautiful woman in the whole of Narnia, it was an honour even if her eyes skimmed upon you, but to dance with her; well that was an honour beyond words.

"Alright then, one more dance. I cannot refuse the most beautiful woman on the dance floor."

"Only on the dance floor?" Susan asked, jokingly.

"In the whole of Narnia then."

"Better." She laughed.

Lucy had heard everything. Susan had known that Lucy had liked Lune more than a friend. Susan had been her deepest and dearest confidante. Now she was stealing him away from her, turning him against her. She had called her … what was it … 'a bored little mouse' and 'a bore'. Lune had called Susan the most beautiful woman in the whole of Narnia. Lucy reached for another glass of wine. What was it, her third or maybe it was her fourth, she had lost count. She had drunk far too much. She knew that for certain. But what else was there to do to ease the pain of Susan stealing the only man she loved, the only man she cared for who was not her brother, and the only man who had shown any affection in return. Suddenly the floor seemed to sway beneath her feet. Was it an earthquake? How strange? She never thought that an earthquake would happen in Narnia? But earthquakes did not move like that. Her knees gave out and the floor seemed to rush at her. Just before it hit her a pair of arms scooped her up.

Susan glanced once again at Mahaid; he was rushing across the room. Where was he going? He had suddenly left in the middle of the dance. How unusual. She watched him walk quickly across the ballroom, walking purposefully towards Lucy. Susan was eager to see what would happen. Just then Lucy seemed to fall down and Mahaid skilfully picked her up just before she hit the floor. No, this was not how you played. She would not let him be the knight in shining armour to the damsel in distress. She clenched Lune's hand harder than before in her anger. Noticing something was wrong he followed her gaze and saw Lucy in Mahaid's arms, she seemed to be unconscious.

Lune left Susan immediately, not even giving her a thought. Her rushed over to Lucy and put his hand on her forehead feeling for a temperature, she was hot with a raging pulse.

"Is she alright?" He asked Mahaid. "What happened? Will she be fine?"

"Of course she is alright." Susan snapped suddenly from behind. "Just leave her, Lune, come back with me."

"She doesn't look alright to me." Lune said.

"Just leave her, Lune. Why would you want to spend your time faffing over that silly young girl? She just can't hold her liquor. It's her own fault. She always had no foresight, so naïve, really very very annoying, but then Lucy has many _many_ faults, you can hardly blame her for being imperfect when she has all three siblings to live up to. But can you imagine how annoying it became to have a sister like that?"

"Do you ever listen to what you say, Susan?" Mahaid spat out, interrupting the queen. "Do you have no heart? I believe Lucy heard every word of what you said about her as did the rest of the court. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"What should Su be ashamed of?" A new voice entered the conversation. Lune, Mahaid and Susan all turned their heads towards Edmund who had spoken the words. "What has happened to Lucy?"

But Edmund was not dumb, he looked around at the trio, he saw Susan's look of why-am-I-not-getting-_all-_the-attention. Susan was an incredible sister, she was kind, beautiful, caring, gentle - the list went on. But she was attention-seeking, and if she wanted something, if she wanted revenge (not that she often did, Susan was normally kind and caring beyond words) she would go to all ends to get it, no matter how much it hurt others. Lune looked mortified. He had seen him dancing with Susan. Edmund had known that before the ball Lune had promised himself to Lucy, that they would be partners for the whole ball, why had he not danced with Lucy then? Lune looked uncomfortable here, guilty even. Lune had not kept his promise to dance with Lucy. Edmund finally turned his head to Mahaid. What he saw was so unexpected that Edmund involuntarily and subconsciously took a step backwards. From Mahaid's dark, alluring eyes radiated a hate, but this hate was not directed at Lucy who lay sprawled in his arms, nor at the puppy-faced Lune, not even at Susan. This powerful hatred was directed straight at Edmund.

Edmund did not know that Mahaid had only a few hours ago discovered that Edmund had once been a traitor, that he had sided with the White Witch, that Edmund had once betrayed his family, that Edmund had sold his siblings for sweets. Edmund did not know this. Edmund took his eyes away from Mahaid and turned to Lucy.

"Lune, will you kindly take Lucy upstairs and put her to bed." Edmund ordered, his voice even. Lune immediately obeyed, no questions asked. He took Lucy gently in his arms, her petite body dwarfed in his limbs. "Su, will you tell Peter that Lucy is not well and that she has gone to bed. Do not tell him that she is drunk."

"Why should I obey you?" Susan asked, when Edmund did not reply she continued, "You always have to stick your nose into other people's business. You think that because you are King Edmund the Just that you can just order others to do as you wish. You think that you can solve all problems because you are so very mighty. Why should I obey you, little brother?"

"Because you love me." Edmund replied, his voice but a whisper. His dark eyes met with hers, and he held her there. She could not look away. Susan tried desperately to think of an acrimonious answer that would hurt Edmund painfully for thinking that he could order her. But words failed her and she slowly backed away, mingling into the crowd of long swishing ballroom gowns and magical creatures.

Edmund turned to Mahaid, the anger had not left his eyes. "Shall we go for a walk?" Edmund asked, "I would much like to speak to you."

"You can speak to me here." Mahaid growled.

"You dare to disobey your king?"

"I do not disobey a true king, I disobey a traitor." Said Mahaid, but the magician did not leave, his fuming eyes remained fixed on Edmund.

Those words had hurt Edmund more than a thousand flaming arrows ever could. "Please, let me explain. What I did…"

"There is nothing to explain." Mahaid said, he took a step back and the crowd seemed to envelop the magician. Edmund called out his name but Mahaid did not return. He was gone.

* * *

Lune carried Lucy carefully up the stairs. Why was Lucy like this? Had he caused her drunkenness? He had never intended to? He had promised to be with Lucy for the ball, to be her partner, to dance with her on every dance. On the first dance he had danced with Susan, on the second dance he had danced with Susan, on the third dance he had danced with Susan; she had forced herself on him. It wasn't as if he did not _want _to dance with her, but it had been at her request. He had not flirted with her, he had not even suggested in any way that he had wanted to dance with her. And when she had asked he could not refuse. One cannot refuse a Queen of Narnia.

He had not realised that Lucy would be so jealous. He would never have done it if he had known. Lucy was his preferred of the two sisters. He would rather have spent his evening with her than with Susan, not than Susan was in any way bad or unkind; it was just that he preferred Queen Lucy. He had never wanted to hurt Lucy, never. He just had not realised. He had not realised how jealous a woman's heart could be.

They had reached Lucy's room and already the servants were swarming like flies around Lucy.

"Does she need some water?"

"Is Her Grace alright?"

"What happened?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lune stopped and faced the crowd, "Queen Lucy was taken ill, and she needs some silence and some rest. I will take care of it. You can all leave; her highness will be quite alright in a day or two."

Lune opened the door and stepped into Lucy's fine quarters. A soft breeze was flowing through the room. Lune laid her on the bed, and went to open the window further.

"They all prefer Susan." Lucy muttered, Lune spun around immediately. She was sitting up on the bed, swaying slightly, she looked very drunk.

"Pardon." Said Lune.

"I feel sick. I think I'm going to throw up." She said, Lune instinctively grabbed her wash basin and stuck it underneath her green mouth. Lucy threw up. Lune went to her bathroom and poured out a glass of water.

"Wash that down, you'll feel better." He said, sitting down beside her, one hand gently resting on the small of her back, comforting her. Lucy gulped down the water, washing out her mouth. When she had finished she smashed down the glass in a temper, shards of glass now glittered like small snowflakes on the floor. Lucy began to cry, first quietly, but then in great heaving sobs. Lune did not know how to calm this drunken woman. He took her in his arms, gently rubbing her back, trying to pacify her.

"He will never love me." She sobbed deep into his chest.

"Who will?" Lune asked, not taking much heed to her drunken chatter.

"Lune." She said, her voice still ragged from her sobbing.

"Lune is devoted to you, and will always serve you. Lune's love in you would never fail." Lune was beginning to feel embarrassed; she did not even recognise who he was.

"I know that he is a devoted friend, but I want something more. I want him to _love _me. I want him to love me like Peter loves Ama, like Edmund loves Acontia."

Lune stopped rubbing her back; he sat there, still as a statue. "Lune loves you as more than just a friend." He whispered in her ear. He had never uttered those words. It had been the first time that he had ever said anything like that to her. He had finally voiced his feelings for her. It felt like a great burden had just been lifted off his chest, like he was free, like he did not have to hide his true emotions any more. Lune loved Lucy – Lune wanted to repeat those words again and again – I love you, Lucy, I love you.

"You think he loves me?" The drunken queen said.

"I know he does." Lune replied, laying Lucy back onto her bed. "But now it is time for you to go to bed. You need to get as much sleep as possible." But Lune did not need to say more, Lucy's eyes were already half shut and barely had any willpower to stay even half open. Her breathing became smoother, her eyes closed fully and within seconds she was asleep. "I love you." Lune whispered. First he kissed one eye and then the second, Lune stood up and left her chambers. Lune was a man in love.

* * *

Liked the fluff or not?


	16. Just Put A Smile On Your Face

First of all a large thank you to all my beautiful, lovely and kind reviewers especially noukinav018, and the mysterious Grave W and the even more mysterious 'guest'.

The Just monarch accepts all of your condolences in this hard time, however unfortunately he does not feature all that much in the next chapter. But wait, he will get his spotlight.

Nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16 - Just Put A Smile On Your Face

Ama's life had not been smooth. For years she had lived in a damned society, under the rule of Sorugyn the Repressor. But then her life had changed in one unbelievable jump - she had met Peter and life had been better than a dream. He had loved her and she had loyally loved him. Nothing had stood in their way. Within the first months of their marriage Ama had found herself pregnant. Narnia had been overjoyed; celebrations had covered the country like a flood, and when she had given birth to a boy fireworks had coloured the night sky and smiles had been painted on everybody's faces. Life had been kind to her and was for the next few years, she gave birth to another son. But then the illness, the plague, her little Morlaeth, her first-born had fallen ill. He had been murdered. His soul had been taken and hers with it. She had fallen into melancholy. But now, she was sure of Peter's love, she was sure of herself, she had forgotten all her troubles, well not forgotten … set aside.

Ama had a deep and fervent belief that all her troubles had been caused by another woman, by Acontia. Ama believed that Acontia had intentionally murdered her son; Ama believed that Acontia had been a traitor to the throne; she believed that Acontia had wanted to destroy and kill the kings and queens of Narnia. Ama believed this to her very soul. But it was not only the murder of her son that had set Ama against Acontia, it was something else, a doubt that had always run through her. She had doubted Peter's love for her. On the first night that Acontia had arrived, six years ago, Ama had seen Peter kiss Acontia. Everybody else had forgotten that kiss, she had not. He had kissed Acontia passionately, as he kissed Ama now. Later Peter could not explain his actions; everybody had said that there must have been something in the air that had made everybody crazy on that day. But no matter what Peter had said, no matter what everybody else had said, there had always been a nagging part of Ama that had mistrusted Peter's vow of true love. Ama had never been at ease with Acontia.

But now Ama and her husband were standing in front of the guests who had gathered here to hear Susan's news. But Susan was not going to tell them of her engagement because it was no longer valid. The spotlight had instead fallen onto Ama and Peter who were now standing before the crowd, their hands locked together as all eyes turned upon them.

"Princess Ama and I," Peter began, his deep voice echoing across the grand hall, "would like to announce the great news that we have recently discovered." Peter flashed Ama a grin, "My wife is pregnant with our third child." A great cheer went up in the hall and Peter and Ama kissed gently on the lips.

Edmund leaned over to Lune who had arrived down from Lucy's apartments, "They never seem to stop producing children!" Edmund said, but not ill-humouredly.

"Indeed." Lune replied distracted, his mind was still on Lucy upstairs.

* * *

The next day Lucy woke up with what must have been Narnia's worst headache. Lucy had been told by her elders that drinking too much caused what could be called as a hang-over. All the adults had always complained about this mysterious state. Lucy had ignored them, thinking that they were over-reacting.

But by Aslan's Mane, she had never thought it would be as bad as this. There were no words to describe her pain. She wanted to hide, she wanted to curl up into a little ball, she wanted to forget everything. She swore to herself that she would never get drunk again if these were the consequences. She heard her door open. The sound seemed to crack open her skull and Lucy clutched it in agony; she curled herself tighter into a small ball.

"Rise and Shine, sister, we've all had breakfast; it's time for you to get up. Also you missed Peter and Ama's big news, they're eager to tell you." Susan's voice seemed too shrill as it drilled into Lucy's mind.

"Go away," Lucy muttered.

But Susan did not listen, thinking that her sister was playing a game she pulled off the covers and the bright light rushed at Lucy. The light was a spear which first pierced her eyes but then penetrated further and shot into Lucy's mind. She wanted to scream out in pain but checked herself just in time, reminding herself that sound was too painful to be heard. Susan laughed at Lucy's expression. Lucy turned to her furious.

"I am not well, go away."

"Oh Lucy, don't make such a fuss, everybody has to experience a hangover at some point in their lives." Susan said, still grinning at her sister.

"I don't know how you manage to come in here so cheery." Lucy said, her fingers rapidly massaging her temples. "Actually I don't know how you can even show your face here at all. I may have been drunk yesterday, but I still remember what you said about me, shall I quote yourself to you, Susan? Didn't you say that I was a 'a bored little mouse' and a 'bore'. Wait what else did you say, oh yes, I am a _'_silly young girl' with 'no foresight, so naïve, very very annoying, but then Lucy has many _many _faults'. You know how I feel about Lune, you know how cruel you were, you know why I drunk myself silly; because of _you_, sister because of _you_." Lucy pointed her finger at her sister, Susan was stunned into silence "I'm not surprised that Mahaid left you, I would have done so much _much_ earlier if I had been him."

Susan did not know what to say, Lucy had never said anything to her like this. Perhaps the alcohol had not really wrong off yet, but no that was not it, Susan knew. Lucy had been hurt by her words, by her actions.

"I am sorry." Susan uttered.

"Oh you think that is enough," Lucy snapped, Susan's temper began to rise at Lucy's harsh words. It quickly rose to a boil. "You think that those simple words are enough to earn my love back. You have lost me Susan, you have lost my friendship and my love."

"I have no need for your friendship or anybody's for that fact," Susan snarled back, her attitude had changed completely in just a few seconds, "Friendship causes pain. You would do better not to love Lune, if you never would have loved him you never would have cried. I have no need for either your laughter nor your loving, I disdain it. Don't talk of love to me; I have no need of it. I am happy being an island; I see no point of disturbing the feelings that have died in you. I am a Queen, I touch no-one and no-one touches me. I do not need your love."

Lucy looked shocked and Susan was glad. Lucy had expected Susan to stand their meekly and to take her beating like a good little child. But Susan had risen up against her in an instant.

"Go, Susan." Lucy whispered, her head still causing her great pain.

Susan stormed out slamming the door behind her. Lucy winced at the noise. Susan fled down the stairs acting as if nothing had happened, acting as if she had just had a calm encounter with her young sister, acting was one of Susan's fortes.

"Is Lu coming down?" Peter asked when Susan reached the breakfast table.

"No, she is ill and wishes to be left alone." Susan replied, pouring herself some juice. She had covered up for her sister so many times, but not like this.

* * *

There was a loud knock on Lucy's door; she hid her head under the covers.

"Go away, I'm ill." She mumbled, "If it's you Su – I never want to see you again. If it's either Peter or Edmund - your condolences are accepted. If you are here on political business I am in no state to discuss anything, so just go away."

"And what terms apply to your friend Lune?" The voice on the other side of the door said.

"Lune?" Lucy's head shot out of the covers, "Is that you?"

"Well who else would it be? Can I come in?"

"No, wait, don't come in yet. You'll have to excuse me, I'm not yet dressed." Lucy cried, desperately struggling out of bed and quickly throwing on a dark blue robe over her night-dress. She rushed to her vanity and quickly brushed her hair. She did not want to look too asleep, but on the other hand she secretly wanted him to pity her with her dreadful hang-over. There was no time for make-up. Lune would have to take her au naturel. Terrifying thought, she murmured, as she gave her hair one last brush. This was not something that would ever happen to Susan who was always so poised, but then Lucy would not have given a fig for Susan at that moment. She drew the robe closed and shouted out,

"Come in."

Lune strode in, "I was wondering how you were feeling today after … well after all that happened yesterday."

"Well, truth be told - awful, absolutely dreadful. I have got the most horrific headache" Lucy replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Years ago she had practised and practised that movement, now she did it self-consciously.

Lune laughed and seated himself down on a rocking-chair by the un-light fire. "Do you remember anything at all before you passed out?" He asked –half-jokingly.

"I remember all that Susan said about me, I remember drinking far too much than was good for me and the last thing that I remember is falling down and someone catching me." Said Lucy, "Oh and I also remember that somebody did not keep their promise to be my partner for the dance." She said waggling her finger at him in a playful fashion.

"Well, yes I am most sorry about that. I came here to apologise. I truly am sorry about my behaviour yesterday; I think I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"There is nothing to apologise for," Lucy reassured him, "I lay the blame on Susan."

The two remained in silence, Lune rocking slightly in his chair, finally he asked, "You don't remember anything after being caught in Mahaid's arms, do you?"

"No, should I?" Lucy queried.

"I was just wondering." Lune sighed; he was not sure whether or not to be grateful. She did not remember him tell her that he loved her; she did not remember anything that he had said to her in this very room, she did not remember that moment that he held sacred in his heart.

"You know what," Lucy said, breaking in his thoughts, "I am beginning to feel better and I believe a breath of fresh air would do me good. Do you mind waiting while I change and then we can go for a walk in the grounds."

"Of course," Lune replied, "I'll wait for you by the rose fountain."

Lune bowed shallowly as now he treated Lucy more as a friend rather than a queen but he never forgot his place. He walked down to the garden and sat down by the rose fountain which was bubbling merrily away. He scooped some rose petals out from the water and smelt them – they were truly exquisite. It was not long before Lucy joined him, now dressed in a light gown of green. Lune smiled and the two walked down the garden.

Unknown to them two figures were watching the chatting pair from a high window in Cair Paravel. Susan stood in Edmund's study fanning herself, the summer warmth was almost unbearable, a wind had recently come up from Calormen bringing the heat with it.

"You know we should forbid them from becoming so close." Susan said to Edmund, looking at Lucy at Lune walking arm in arm, laughing and giggling like two school children. Susan scowled.

"And why should we do that?" Edmund asked, not looking away from the law he was writing about the ownership of walls.

"You know why, Edmund." Susan said irritably, "If they ever even considered marriage it would not be allowed. Lune is neither greatly rich nor in a great political position. He brings nothing to Narnia if she ever went so far as to marry him."

"Have you ever considered that she might love him?" Edmund asked.

"Of course I have," Susan snapped, "But he is a werewolf, Edmund! He was brought up a shepherd! You would not put such a man on a throne beside Lucy, would you?"

"If it would please Lucy, I would."

"Do you always have to be so heroic, Edmund?" Susan said turning her back to window, tired of looking on the joyful pair; their pleasure was making her displeased.

"Just because your love life didn't work out, doesn't mean that you have to ruin theirs."

"Well it wasn't exactly as if yours worked out either." Susan snapped back, she was about to walk out but Edmund caught her by the wrist.

"Susan," He said soothingly, "I know you are going through a tough time, but just put a smile on your face. Don't take your anger out on others. Just look on the bright side, Su. It would make us all so much happier. Don't be so sulky, it is making us all sad. Please, for me."

Susan forced a smile which could not have looked more fake.

"Better?" She asked mockingly.

"Better." He assured and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Remember Su, that even through the toughest of times your family will always be there to support you. We love you Su, we do, truly. No matter how much you hurt us, no matter what you say to us we will always love you. No matter how much you maltreat me I will forgive you, I owe it to you; you forgave me after I did the unforgivable, after I betrayed you. I love you Su."

Susan smiled a genuine smile this time. Her smile seemed to light up the room, the sun shone more gently and the birds sung more cheerfully from their branches. Susan kissed Edmund lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you, brother. Even if I say I don't need your love, that is a lie, I am always glad to be loved by you."

The two smiled at each other and put their heads together.

* * *

Enjoyable?


	17. The Whole Horrible Process

Once again thank you to all those reviewers. You are my fuel as I carry on bumbling along in Narnia.

This has to be one of the chapter I most enjoyed writing.

I hope you enjoy it too.

* * *

Chapter 17 – The Whole Horrible Process

"And so that is how I got my sword." Lune concluded his story and Lucy whose arm was locked tightly in his was stunned into silence by his intriguing story.

"My, my, you have had an exciting life, Lune." Lucy replied, they walked on in the warm summer evening.

"Is it really that late?" Lune exclaimed in surprised as the pair chanced upon a sun-dial. "I am sorry, Lucy, time flew by so fast I did not realise that it was so late, I really must be off as soon as possible."

Lucy stopped and turned to look at Lune, "But where are you off to at this time of day?"

"Oh, nowhere far." Lune dismissed her question.

"But why? If it is one of Ed's or Pete's missions I'll get them to cancel it. I enjoy you telling me your stories." Said Lucy pleading him not to leave.

"No, it's not one of their missions." Lune muttered.

"Then why must you leave?" Lucy demanded like a spoilt child.

"Tonight is the night of the full moon." Lune said finally, the words falling unwanted out of his mouth, "And so as not to murder or hurt the inhabitants of Cair Paravel in my werewolf form I must withdraw to a remote area."

Lucy self-consciously withdrew her arm from his; she had momentarily forgotten that he was a werewolf. Of course if you know how to look for a werewolf you would have immediately been able to tell that Lune was one. It was the characteristic yellow eyes that gave it away, but also the deep untreatable scars that littered werewolves' faces.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's not as if your fault." He growled.

"I have made you angry now," Lucy apologised, once again taking his worn and calloused hand in hers.

"It is not you who makes me angry, Lucy." Lune replied, turning his back on her, he began to walk back to the castle, Lucy followed. "My life makes me angry. I have risen from being so low; I have risen from being a shepherd to a leader of a rebellion to a lord to one of the Valiant Queen's favourites. What more could I ask for? But when my life seems perfect and it seems as if nothing could be better, the full moon comes up and throws back into my face that I am a cursed man. It seems as if Aslan wishes to punish me for some deed that I have done. I don't know what I have done wrong Lucy, and every day I try to repent for this unknown deed. But the torture never lessens. Every month I still am and will always be a werewolf." Lune sighed; they were almost at Cair Paravel.

"Where will you go?" Asked Lucy in a quiet voice.

"Several miles north, I will be back by tomorrow evening."

Lucy held her breath, the question she would ask was ridiculous, he could never say yes. "I was wondering, Lune, if … if I could … whether or not I could come with you tonight?"

"What?" Lune turned around to look at her. He could not possibly have heard her correctly.

"I thought that maybe it would be easier for you … that you might be lonely … I thought you might enjoy my company." Lucy stuttered.

"But you are putting your life in danger, Lucy. Werewolves are not friendly creatures and when the full moon rises I cannot control my actions."

"Maybe I could help you." Offered Lucy.

"How? How on earth would you help me?"

"You would not be lonely."

"Are you crazy? Loneliness is not a worry to me!" Lune shouted; Lucy backed away from him scared at his new found anger. Lune saw this and cursed at himself under his breath, "I am sorry Your Grace for shouting at you, but your idea is ridiculous!"

"Lune, the true reason why I want to go with you is this:" Lucy took a deep breath in, she did not know quite how to phrase what she had to say, "Well, you have been telling me that … that your … your transformations have been getting more painful. And well, I have been reading up about werewolves and in several books it reports of some werewolves whose transformations worsened and worsened, and they had less and less control over their bodies in their wolf form. Often those people's conditions progressed to a sort of 'point of no return', they could never return to their human forms. Very little research has been done about werewolves, and I wanted to do some. And, oh Lune, I could not bear it if you never transformed back into a human but stayed a werewolf forever. I could not bear to lose you."

"Why? There are a hundred more handsome men to take my place; there are a hundred more kind men, a hundred more men of a more noble birth who would fill my place. Why would it matter if I disappeared, what would it matter if I left court?" Snapped Lune bitterly.

Lucy stared at him for a long time before she answered, "Do you not know why I want to keep you here? Have you not guessed?"

Lune stopped his pacing, and looked at Lucy. She was stood there, her hair free, the light falling lightly on her shoulders. Her face was stern yet kind, beautiful but not as stunning as Susan, accessible yet at the same time mysterious. He opened his mouth, to say something, anything. That she was beautiful, that he would forever be her devoted servant, that he loved her. But he opened his mouth and no sound came out.

"Ah, there you two are," Said Peter, walking out from behind some bushes. "I was wondering where you two had got to. Tea will be served soon."

Peter turned, and headed off towards the castle, whistling merrily. Lucy shouted out after him, "Pete, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me leaving, just for the night, I'll be going out with Lune. I was wondering if that is alright with you."

"Yes," Replied Peter, "I can't see why not, just don't do anything naughty." He added as an afterthought.

Lucy giggled girlishly, "No, that had not even crossed my mind." Lune turned bright red in the face. Peter smiled at his sister and left.

Once he had gone, Lucy turned on Lune. "There, now that my brother has agreed that I can go, you have no reason to refuse me coming with you."

Lune stuttered and stammered but had no reply. If the High King Peter allowed Lucy to go, then he, Lune, could say nothing against it. "Well alright then."

Lucy grinned like a little school girl. "When do we leave?"

"Half-an-hour, I'll meet you in the stables." Lune growled, annoyed at having been defeated.

In half-an-hour Lucy they were in the stables, geared up and ready to go. Lune was in a foul mood, he hated putting his friend's life in danger, but he could see no way around it. They rode, stopped for dinner, and then rode again. After what seemed hours the two of them arrived at little shack in the middle of a wood. Lucy was quite happy to talk and Lune quite happy to listen, and such was the arrangement for them. But as Lucy talked, the sun went further and further down the horizon, and Lune become more and more restless. Lucy, noticing this, stopped her chatter and turned to him.

"Is it almost time?" She asked, her voice now quiet and scared. Lune nodded. He reached over to his bag and pulled out his sword. Handing it to Lucy he said; "You know how to use this. If you have to - do not hesitate."

Lucy stared at him, for a moment not understanding his words. Then she nodded, comprehending. "Shall we go outside?" She muttered. Lune nodded, he had turned pale and scared. "You alright?" Lucy asked.

Lune nodded again, he felt sick and wanted to vomit, but that was just part of the whole process. He walked outside, Lucy followed. The moon was about to rise, it was about to happen. Lucy was also watching the moon, but her attention soon turned to Lune. Her eyes opened in shock at what she saw. Lune's body had gone rigid and began to shake uncontrollably, Lune screamed in pain, he was now sprouting brown fur everywhere, his clothes were ripping apart as his body expanded – he was now easily ten foot tall, his nose was lengthening into a snout and his nails were growing at an alarming rate into claws. Lucy drew the sword and held it out. Lune's yellow eyes were no longer kind and caring, they were wild and frightening.

Lune, the werewolf, raised his head to the moon and howled. He was hungry for meat, he was thirsty for blood. He could smell the smell of a young doe not far away, there was a family of birds in the nearest tree that would made a nice snack. But no, there was an unmistakably sweet smell just next to him, it was distinctively familiar, it was most definitely human. Lune had never tasted human, but he was certain that it would be tasty. He turned to look at the human. He could just make out their outline, they weren't particularly tall; they would be easy to kill. They were holding something long and pointy, something at the back of Lune's head reminded him that it was called a sword and that it hurt to touch. But the smell of the human was so good, so very tempting, how could Lune resist it, surely one little bite would not hurt.

The werewolf reared, and snapped its long jaws. Lucy watched in horror as it turned towards her, placing its front paws on the ground, it slowly made its way to her. She froze, what could she do? What had she imagined? That Lune would trot around a paddock like a trained little pony while she made notes. He had been right, she should not have come. He could not control himself. He was now running towards her. But her hands would not move. She could not raise the sword. The werewolf was now in front of her. It raised its paw and made as if to pin her down. Lucy jumped back in time, but received a swipe across her leg. Spots of blood appeared on the fabric.

Lune could smell blood, it smelt so good, if he could just taste it, just one bite. But when he looked at the human it looked strange, distorted almost. He could see the outline, but the features were gone. The human was very bright, like a bright light, like the sun. The human made him stop directly in his tracks; it hurt to look at it. But the blood, it smelt so good.

The werewolf moved ever closer, it opened its jaws and snarled and roared. Lucy could feel its spittle on her face. But she did not flinch, her eyes were wide with horror, this experience was worse than any nightmare she had ever had. She couldn't move; it was like a dream. She could only stand there, waiting. She could not turn, she could not run. The werewolf's jaws were open; it would bite her at any moment. Then, unthinking she raised the sword and the werewolf, instead of pouncing on her sprung on the blade.

Lune screamed, but he was not the only one. The human was also screaming. It seemed to be saying something. He could hear the words 'Lune, I am so sorry, I did not mean to, I am so sorry.' But they did not register with him. Who was Lune, why was the human sorry. He wanted it to stop its screaming. He wanted it to be quiet. Just bite off the head he thought. He sniffed the air again. But now he could smell not only the human's blood but a new type of blood. His blood.

The werewolf's blood was now all over Lucy. When she had stabbed him she had not expected so much blood. She must have hit a main artery, the bleeding would not stop. The werewolf had only just noticed and now looked down at his wound. Lucy did not know what to do. Her cordial was back in the shack – it was too far and too dangerous to go and if she got it and returned Lune might not have remained in that place. But Lune might bleed to death if she did not help him soon.

"Think, Lucy, think." She shouted at herself. The werewolf seemed to notice her again. But it neither snapped nor growled at her. It licked its wound pathetically. Lucy's heart leapt out to it. Her legs moved of their own accord. She walked towards the werewolf and pressed her small hands against his wound. She could feel the blood pulsating, his life was leaving him. Lune might bleed to death and she would have killed him. It was her fault, she should not have stabbed him. She pressed harder on his wound, as if trying to push the blood back in. He looked at her. Yet his eyes were no longer wild. They were sad.

"You'll be alright Lune." She whispered, not believing herself. Her voice sounded pathetically weak.

But Lune seemed to understand her. Something flickered in his yellow eyes, or was it her imagination. He put on paw on her. At first she flinched, her heart beat fast as she prepared for the attack that he was sure to make. But he did not snarl nor did he make any move to attack her.

"It's alright, Lune." She whispered as Lune began to shake.

The human who was shining, was preventing his blood from flowing out. He looked at the human his mind confused. He knew this person. He knew her. Her name was familiar. This human was kind and in his mind he told himself that he should not hurt her. As he looked into her eyes properly he felt a strange thing happening. Gradually his bones began to shrink, his snout shortened, his legs straightened – Lune instinctively looked up the moon, it had not yet set, it still shone there – proud, silent and beautiful in the atramentous night sky.

Lucy looked down at the being in her arms. His wound was already healing – he could not have had it more than an hour. In that hour something had happened to Lune, slowly he had become more human, not fully human – but less like a werewolf than before. He was Lune but with fur all over his body, and with claws and fangs. But he was Lune – he was no longer a werewolf. He looked up at her and smiled; not an easy feat considering the size of his fangs. She smiled back – she did not know what to say.

They stayed like that for the whole night until finally the moon set and Lune fully transformed back. His wound had now completely healed. Lucy wanted to question him about him, but Lune seemed exhausted by the night. She let him get some sleep before talking to him.

"How are you feeling? It looked so painful." Lucy pestered him once he had woken up, the deep dark circles still visible on his face.

"Transformation is painful beyond words which is why some werewolves choose to remain werewolves forever." Lune looked at her, his tired yellow eyes sorrowful. "It feels like your skin is being burnt off and your bones, flesh and body are all being bent and your flesh ripped off. Your bones crack and twist against each other and your skin and muscles are brutally torn apart. You want to scream but your voice is no longer human. No, it is worse than that – there are no words for the pain of transformation." He sighed. "I am sorry I attacked you."

"No, I am sorry." Replied Lucy, cutting Lune off in his sentence. "I should not have stabbed you. I could have killed you."

"That would not have been so bad –would it?" Muttered Lune disdainfully. Lucy glared at him – she hated it when people were self-degrading.

"Well, being a werewolf does seem to have some positive aspects. I mean look how quickly that wound of yours healed."

"Oh yes," Lune said sarcastically. "I'm sure everybody is queuing up to be a werewolf."

"Look Lune you can heal extremely fast, you have heightened senses – your hearing, sight and smell are incredible. You have astonishing night vision. You have extraordinary strength – you are the strongest man I know."

"But I'm not a man, am I?" Lune snapped back.

Lucy took Lune's hand in hers, and smiled gently at him. "We are all sorry for you, truly we are. But how can I help you Lune if you keep on talking like this, if you keep putting yourself down. And I want to help you – honestly I do. But you need to tell me about it, about your transformation. For starters, how was it this time round?"

"Better – less painful and I had more control. I mean, I sort of changed back into a human half-way through it." Said Lune, he felt stupid to be telling Lucy this.

"Why do you think that is?" Asked Lucy.

"I don't know." He replied, but the prophecy which had been made at his birth echoed through his head.

'His future will be plagued by a great darkness; this darkness will never leave him. But when there seems to be no light at all, when the entire world seems to be dark to him may he not be without hope. For then will come the light, a woman, who will banish the darkness with her love for him.'

* * *

What are your predictions for the future then?


	18. Memories Of A Golden Era

Due to popular demand I have added in a small Edmund and Acontia moment. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Memories Of A Golden Era

Edmund sat on his balcony, his feet hanging off the edge. The summer night was stiflingly hot. _That_ was why he could not get to sleep he told himself, it had nothing to do with the dreams, nothing at all. The dreams were good dreams, happy dreams - but they made him so very lonely. They reminded him of Acontia.

She would always flit in and out of them. He would be dreaming about something benign and then she would appear and stand there, in her incomparable beauty and grace. She would pause in his dreams with her night-dark hair, sparkling sapphire eyes and luminous skin. Sometimes she would sing – her voice would be clear, lovely, heart-breaking. One faun he had met had said that her voice had the power to release the land from the bonds of winter and the power to make the flowers spring up where she had stood. Then she would dance - her hands and feet so very agile.

There had once been a night when the two of them had returned from a trip from Archenland and they had chanced upon a herd of centaurs who had accommodated them for the night. They had danced all night, hand in hand, arm in arm. She had leaned against him, her soft hair falling against his body. He did not know why that particular memory came to him – it had no significance.

Less significance then when she had saved his life. She had saved his life more than once; in the battle where she had herself defeated Sorugyn, she had rescued him from the grip of death when the two of them had journeyed out east over six years ago and lastly, only the previous summer they had been involved in a little skirmish – nothing of much interest, just some hags who had got overly involved in a sacrifice made on the solstice. One hag had got rather a little too violent in defending her right to make sacrifices and a fight had broken out. Edmund had not noticed a hag creeping up being him, but Acontia had defended him, she had saved him. He had never thanked her, but she never expected him to. She acted as if it was her duty to protect him; of course it was every subject duty to protect their king, but, she was always so willing to put her in life on the line in order to save his. He had never appreciated it enough.

Edmund looked out at the sea, it was a dull grey swishing silently on the golden sand. Edmund looked longingly at the beach, the night was hot and the water looked so refreshing. Last summer the four monarchs had played there in the water, they had not been alone of course. Morlaeth – Peter and Ama's eldest son, had been alive then. Acontia had been playing with him, Edmund had joined her, they had splashed each other until they were soaking wet and screaming with laughter. Ama had then shifted shape into her heron form and plucked the dripping Morlaeth out of the water. The two of them had looked at Morlaeth, they had both loved him so dearly. Edmund had put his hand around Acontia's waist, it had been so natural – nobody had noticed. Everybody knew that the two loved each other – it wasn't as if it was a secret. Just they were both young, although each thousands of years old. Edmund had never proposed to her – he had seen no need. They spent time together, it was not as if being married would make them spend any more time together, nor was his love for her carnal nor did either of them have any burning desire to have children of their own.

Edmund could have sworn that when he looked at the waves that night they seemed to laugh at him with Acontia's voice. A lone tear slipped down his cheek.

He looked down at the letter in his hands – he must have read it twenty times through. He could recite it off by heart; the condolences for Susan's failed engagement, the congratulations about Ama's pregnancy, Acontia's desperate plea to ask whether Ama had not changed her mind about her. Acontia begged to come back. She found the countryside tedious. She wanted to be back beside Edmund, she wanted to come back to court. But she could not, and there was nothing Edmund could do about it. He had spoken many times to Ama, Peter, Susan and Lucy. Nothing had changed. Ama's mind had not changed and Peter supported her loyally.

Enclosed in the letter there had been a single flower. It's fervid blue petals still fresh, the fire-flower smelled bittersweet. He had slipped it inside his breast pocket and there remained the flower, grown from Acontia's blood, it remained above his heart.

* * *

"Who knew that the end of summer could be so hot?" Said Lucy to Susan.

"Just be thankful, we're not in Calormen. The heat there…" Susan broke off her sentence as she remembered her trip to the scorching country.

"Why on earth did you go to Calormen in the summer?" Asked Lucy.

"You know why. It was to deal with that annoying … man," Susan restrained from using a worse word, "Kamadush – he doesn't leave me. He wants me as his wife, and I don't see what I can do anymore to set him off. He seems so intent on marrying me, I can't seem to seed any doubt in him." Susan sighed, "Well at least, I'll be able to relax tonight."

"Well, actually." Lucy began, "There is a knighting ceremony tonight. You will need to be present."

"I'd forgotten about this nightmare knighting ceremony. Why didn't you warn me? I'd have come back tomorrow." Susan said sitting up, brushing her skirt down.

"But then you would have missed Mahaid." Said Lucy, the words leaving her mouth before she had intended them to. Susan seemed to have frozen, her hand halfway to straighten a piece of dark hair. "We thought that it was time for you two to mend your fences." Lucy paused, watching Susan with an expression of slight worry on her face. "He's bringing his fiancée."

Susan looked up at Lucy, "What? Mahaid is engaged to be married again? Well he certainly did not waste his time."

"He's brought her up to Cair Paravel. She's very nice; she's from Archenland, quite pretty, often at the Archenland court. You might recognise her." Lucy said, letting out a breath, she had expected Susan's temper to boil over.

"Well, good for him." Susan said at last. Lucy's eyes widened.

"You don't mind?" Asked Lucy astounded.

"Why should I? We lead different lives now, and I would not want anyone to spend their life locked away, mourning over a lost love."

"I'm glad you're not angry." Lucy breathed freely. "So, you will be happy for him then?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course I'm happy, may his married life be good for him."

Lucy got up, "We should start getting dressed for the ceremony."

Susan agreed and got up. When she finally reached her room she collapsed in front of her vanity and the maids started to flit about her. They brushed her long, dark, silky hair, complementing her on its beauty. They then went onto compliment her fine features, her tall thin figure.

"But what does it matter." She shouted out, all the maids took a step back, petrified at her outburst. "I'm twenty eight and still not married. I will become a barren old maid, and nobody, nobody at all will care for me."

"Oh, your highness." The maids cooed, "You know that that is not true. You are the most beautiful woman ever to have laid foot on this ground. It just takes time, your highness."

Susan smiled – but it was not genuine. Mahaid being engaged again just reminded her how friendless and loveless she was. She stood up, checked her hair in the mirror one last time and set off downstairs. The hall was already swarming and Susan made a discrete entrance. Instinctively she searched the hall for friendly faces and her eyes rested upon a certain tall, dark and handsome man. Mahaid stood proudly with a girl on his arm. The girl was small, thin and mousey. Her large hazel eyes scanned the hall nervously, her light brown hair had been organised within in a simple circlet, Susan could not help but admire the style – it suited her face. The girl turned to Mahaid.

"It's so grand." She said; her awestruck voice barely distinguishable from the loud chatter of the other guests. Mahaid smiled down fondly at her.

Peter had also spotted them and made his way towards Mahaid, "My dear Mahaid, welcome back. We have all missed you. It is so good to see you."

"I am glad to be back." Replied Mahaid politely, "May I present my fiancée, Maia Suris."

"How do you do Maia?" Peter said extending his hand in a friendly gesture.

Mingling among the other guests, Lucy and Edmund had turned to watch Mahiad and his new fiancée.

"So that's Susan's replacement." Muttered Edmund in Lucy's ear, "Not bad looking, but of course nothing compared to our Susan. But then, I suppose looks aren't everything." Edmund added with a sly smile that was so typical of him.

"I think she seems rather sweet." Said Lucy defensively, "It must be quite intimidating to meet all of us at once."

"I do hope so, I love being intimidating, great fun." Edmund said, his grin broadening as his sister's eyes widened in horror at his words.

Susan had gathered enough courage by then and had decided to approach Peter, Mahaid and his new fiancée – Maia. The trio stopped talking when she glided into their little group. She turned to Maia, ignoring Mahaid.

"Hello, you must be Mahaid's new fiancée, Maia. I am Queen Susan. I don't believe we've met before." She smiled as they shook hands. Maia seemed absolutely stunned.

"Of course not." Maia stuttered, "I mean, I'm sorry, your highness, I've forgotten my manners. I've been longing to meet you because Mahaid tells me so many things about you."

"Only nice things I hope." Susan replied smoothly, she cast a quick glance at Mahaid.

"What else would she hear from me?" Mahaid replied equally tactfully.

Peter seemed to take this as a hint for the two ex-lovers to be alone and so swiftly took Maia to the drinks table.

"So much has changed since you left." Susan said at last. "I would not know what you think of me now, I hope your opinions of me have risen since we last met. Our last encounter I remember being a bit heated."

Mahaid smiled and averted his eyes. "I am glad to see you looking so well."

"Not disappointed that I haven't withered without you?" Asked Susan, her eyes alight with humour.

"No," Mahaid sighed before he said what he had to say next. "Susan -sorry, I believe I must call you 'Your Highness now - I know we had our disagreements but can we not make it up. I have no hard feelings towards you now, I have forgiven you. Can you do the same for me?"

Susan considered him for a moment, then smiled, determined to be kind and gracious tonight. "Well alright, you win. We are friends once more." Mahaid looked up at Susan and smiled, the two held eye contact for what seemed too short a time. Susan had forgotten how kind those dark eyes could be. Mahaid's gaze strayed towards Maia who was laughing with Peter. "Have you missed the court?" Susan asked, distracting Mahaid.

He smiled, "You know court was never for me. But then again I did miss you," He said and quickly added "And all your siblings of course. You don't mind me bringing Maia, do you?"

"No, no, of course not. On the contrary, I'm glad." She said smiling, "I'm glad to see you happy. I would not want you to wither away without me."

Mahaid laughed. Susan had not imagined to have talked at all to Mahaid during the ceremony, but here they were, laughing and smiling. She was relaxed around Mahaid, relaxed as she hadn't been before.

"And you?" Mahaid broke into Susan's thoughts, "Are you happy?"

"I'd be happy if that cousin of yours stopped pestering me."

"Oh which one, I have many."

"Kamadush, you remember – the one in the rose-garden." Susan said, "He won't get off my back, and no matter what I say I can't seem to convince him that I don't want to marry him. No offence to your family or anything, but he is so horrible and … vulgar."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Offered Mahaid.

"Do you think that I am unable to make agreements?" Susan teased.

The knighting ceremony had gone well, but Susan was so tired. She fell in front of her vanity for the second time that day and did not wait for her maids to come as she pulled out her hair clips. When the maids had finished and left she took off her earrings and opened her jewellery box to put them in. Lifting up a little flap in the bottom of the box, where she kept her more prised possessions, she found a small painting in a tiny ornate golden frame. She smiled, Mahaid was a good painter and his self-portrait was no exception. She turned it over on the back he had written

_For my one and only love._

_So that she should never forget me._

She had forgotten that he had given that to her. She smiled again and pressed the paintings to her lips for old time's memories. Those times when they had laid in the sun, her head on his chest, they had been so good. She left the small painting on her vanity and walked over to her bathroom.

Moments later Lucy knocked gently on the door and when nobody answered carefully pushed it open.

"Su, I think I left my hairbrush in here."

However the running water covered the sound of Lucy and Susan had no idea of her younger sister being in her room. Lucy checked the bedside tables, no hairbrush, Susan's desk, no hairbrush, the vanity, no hairbrush. But just as she was about to check the bed Lucy's eyes chanced upon the self-portrait. She picked it up and turned it over, slowly reading the words written on the back. Underneath the portrait there was a lock of dark hair, it could easily have been either Susan's or Edmund's. But Lucy knew that it was not. It was Mahaid's.

Susan walked out of the bathroom smelling of rosewater and dropped her head towel in shock when she saw Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" Susan asked, picking up the towel.

"I was … err… looking for a hairbrush. Susan, why do you still have these?" Asked Lucy turning to her sister showing her the lock of hair and the portrait.

"Why were you looking in my stuff?" Said Susan aghast that her sister had found those.

"I didn't mean …"

"Get out! Get out of here!" Shouted Susan. Lucy dropped the portrait and the lock of hair, quickly scurrying out of the door which Susan slammed after her.

As Lucy half-ran back towards her bedroom thoughts whizzed around her brain. Was it still possible that Susan was in love with Mahaid? Had her feelings never died as she had claimed? No it was not possible, Lucy thought. But then tonight the two of them had got on so well, they had looked so natural together.


	19. From Her Highness

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 19 – From Her Highness

Susan woke up far too early in the morning. But she could not get back to sleep. She tossed and turned in bed, but she could not find a comfortable position. Nor could her thoughts rest. A certain dark, handsome man lingered and pushed his way into them. Lucy thought that she loved Mahaid.

But that was not true. That could not be true. She no longer loved him, once perhaps she had. But now she was a free woman.

She got up and walked up to mirror, brushed her long dark hair and then got up again. She paced around the room. The reason why she could not stop thinking about Mahaid was simple. She had been shocked to see him. She most definitely not in love with him. She was just confused by his appearance. All she needed was a breath of fresh air. Throwing a cape over her nightdress she walked out of her apartment. Her feet led her past guards and out past the doors. She kept on walking until she reached the bubbling fountain of the lily garden. Only the birds were up at this early hour.

"Oh, I didn't expect anyone to be here." She said, seeing a figure sitting by the fountain.

"Nor did I." The figure turned around, and Susan gasped as she caught sight of Mahaid's face. Fate was playing with her.

"I could not sleep." Said Susan quickly.

"No, nor could I." They stood in silence. "I will be gone in a few hours."

"Oh." Susan managed to say.

"We will travel to Archenland to see Maia's parents one last time before the marriage."

"How nice."

"I am glad we are friends again." Mahaid said quickly.

"So am I." Replied Susan taking his hand in hers. "And I hope you will be happy with Maia."

"And I hope that you will find somebody whom you will be happy with." Replied Mahaid looking Susan straight in the eye. They stood there for a while hand in hand looking into each other's eyes. "You are of course invited to our wedding."

"Won't Maia be jealous?"

"She doesn't know that we were engaged." Said Mahaid, still not taking his eyes of her. The sun started to rise slowly behind them. Mahaid seeing this said, "I need to go. You will right to me?"

"Of course." Said Susan turning her eyes to the golden ball rising slowly into the sky.

"Farewell." He said kissing her hand.

He left and Susan stood there alone, clutching her cloak closer to her. The day passed in an uneventful fashion but Susan could not take her mind off Mahaid. She seemed to be in a dreamlike state and food and water seemed to bear little consequence in her doings. For most of the day she walked about the garden like a ghost. The day became unbearably hot and Susan sat in her cold bath running the water through her fingers. She barely noticed when her maids came in bearing another letter from Kamadush who was begging Susan to become his wife. She just shredded the letter into tiny pieces and played with them in the water watching as the ink ran off the paper turning the water in bath black.

She got out and got dressed. She went to library hoping that a book would distract her from her thoughts about Mahaid. However her eyes skimmed across the page not understanding nor taking in a word of what the author was saying. She wondered what Mahaid was doing, whether he was thinking of her or was he talking and chatting and only thinking about Maia. She got up and looked out the window.

"What's the matter, Su?" Edmund asked, she had not even noticed his presence.

"I'm so restless."

"It's the heat." He replied in a matter of fact way.

Yes, perhaps it was, she had not even considered that. Edmund poured a glass of water for Susan and handed it to her.

"Drink that." He ordered. She did but her thoughts were still clogged up. Edmund watched Susan with curiosity. "You're thinking about Mahaid, aren't you." He said.

Susan turned to him. "How do you know?"

"During the knighting ceremony you couldn't take your eyes off him."

"Was it that obvious?" She said to nobody in particular. Edmund didn't reply but looked at her with pity in his eye.

"Can I give you some advice Su? Tell him what you feel. Tell him what's in your heart. If you still love him let him know."

"But he's left."

"Then right him a letter."

"What about his fiancée?"

"What about her. There is no possible way that anybody could prefer her over you." Edmund replied smiling slightly.

Susan looked at him; she did not know what to say. She was so confused. "You don't understand little brother." Although she did not intend to sound mocking her words seemed harsher then she had intended.

She left the room and went back to her room clutching her head as if it would burst from all the confusion she felt. Her hands shook as she felt for a piece of paper. She found a quill and ink as well. On her desk was a book but she felt that her hands were too weak to hold it and lift it off the desk. So she sat on the floor and prepared to write.

_Mahaid _She started, but that sounded wrong. Too abrupt, too sudden. She crossed it out and started again.

_My dear Mahaid _She couldn't say that, he didn't belong to her. Her heart may belong to him but he did not belong to her.

_Dear Mahaid _She wrote

_I write to you now, there is nothing else I can do. And, in writing to you I give power to you to punish my forward heart. But if you could perhaps have but one drop of sympathy for my unhappy lot then I would not be without hope for surely you could not abandon me to this fate of loneliness._

_I am in love with you, Mahaid, deeply in love with you. I must tell you this or my heart, which belongs to you, will surely break. When I first realised my feelings for you, my true feelings, I remained silent. I wanted to push those unwanted feelings so deep down that they would never resurface. But resurface they did. I am not proud of my feelings. I feel ashamed and I am in agony – you cannot possibly begin to understand. _

_You were so kind to me, so understanding at the ceremony. I was so glad to be friends again. And when we spoke again in the lily garden so much hope filled my heart. I would never have revealed my shame if I had known that you would come and visit me in my grand palace. I would be able to see you, to hear your voice and to speak to you. And then in the nights that would follow you would never leave my mind and I would think all night long about you. I would think about you night and day until our next meeting._

_But I know that that is not possible. You are to be married to a most beautiful, kind and respected woman. You dislike Cair Paravel. The gossip you detest, the small talk you find tedious and the parties and ballroom dresses you can barely stand. You would not come and visit, and I, due to my queenly duties would not be able to visit you. We would be kept apart. _

_Sometimes I wonder why you ever helped Narnia defeat Sorugyn in the first place. If you had not, if you had remained loyal to Calormen then I would never have known you, I would never have looked into your dark eyes, nor would I have ever known this bitter suffering nor this fever. Is this Aslan's doing? Does he punish me or reward me? _

_But perhaps in time this love that I feel would have died down and I would have found another lover. I would have married and been a respectable woman with respectable children. I would have been a loving wife and a virtuous mother. _

_But no, it is not possible for me to give my heart to any other man but you. It has been set by Aslan's will that I am yours, forever. Our argument before was just to test us, but now, now I know that Aslan sent you again so that you would open my eyes, so that I could see where my heart truly lies. _

_Even when you were gone and I hated you for hating me I held you dear in my dreams, I did not realise it of course. But now I do, from the moment I stepped into the great hall and I saw you I was struck dumb and my heart flared up. I tried to supress the feelings, thinking that they were not true. Is it not true? Will this sore pain inside my anguished head heal? Are you not my true love, Mahaid? Perhaps all this is nothing; a foolish mind's self-aberration. Perhaps Aslan will decree that we be not together. Perhaps another fate awaits me. _

_Then so be it! Whatever my destiny is, I give you my secret longing, before you the tears roll down my cheeks. But I beg you, I beg you Mahaid, consider me here, alone with my feelings, nobody understanding what I say. Yes, my siblings will care for me and nurse me back to sanity, but they do not understand this passion I feel for you. _

_I put my trust into you, who with a single glance could revive the hope that's in my heart. Perhaps I should not, you will be a married man soon, but not married to me, not to my heart shall you be united. I deserve reproach and scorn. I do not doubt that that is how you will feel when you read this letter. _

_I am finished. I cannot read it through knowing the hate that you will feel when you read it. My heart has sunk low for me to beg you to love me. Shame and terror fills me as I send this, but I must._

_But on your honour, swear that you will not show this letter to any other, whatever your feelings may be. I trust my destiny to you._

_Susan_

Susan sat up and wiped her inky hands on her nightdress. The liquid on her palms transferred to her dress and she watched as the black ink marred the white cloth. She sat there, the quill dropped onto the cold floor and paper scattered all around her. She picked up the letter, transferred it to an envelope and ran to the messenger tower. All the birds there were asleep except for the owls – it was well past midnight now.

"You are to take this directly to Sir Mahaid." She instructed one of the owls in a desperate voice. "Nobody else is to see it. Do you understand?"

The owl nodded and flew off into the dark. Susan collapsed and watched the bird soar away. The bird flew and did not stop. It took a long time for it to reach Mahaid.

By the time the letter reached him, he was in Archenland and the day had only just begun. Mahaid would breakfast with his fiancée; Maia and her parents. When the owl arrived he opened the letter and read it several times through. He folded up the letter and threw it into the fire. But he had not thrown it far enough – the flames would not reach it. He took it out of the grate opened it again, admiring the soft sloping hand of Susan and quicklystuffed the letter into his pocket. On his way down to breakfast he saw Maia, who joined him and put her arm in his.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing at all." He lied.

"Are you worried that my parents won't like you, because I can assure you that they will. They aren't very scary at all, I promise." She said, Mahaid looked down at her; she was so much like a child. Had Susan not considered Maia at all when she had written to him, did she not understand that even if he did love Susan how could he break Maia's heart like that. It would be so wrong.

Maia's parents were of course very nice and seemed to take his distractedness as being worry and nerves. But he could not keep his mind off Susan's letter. Susan had looked stunning on that night and Maia had been nothing compared to her. But looks weren't everything. Maia was kind and caring. Maia would never flirt with any other man – Mahaid could be sure of that. Maia would be a good faithful wife who would loyally love him for the rest of her life.

But Susan was different, very different. She was more beautiful than Maia, she was more stunning. She was more gracious but more insensitive. She could be harsher and more mean. She could be unbearably stubborn. But that was what made Susan who she was.

When Susan had gone to tend to the poor she had been so kind, she always took matters so calmly. She was practical – sometimes unbearably so. She could be bossy, yet motherly towards those who needed her care. When he had courted her he had had bliss, true and utter bliss. He had not forgotten that. He had not forgotten her at all.

He stood up.

"I need to go." He said, excusing himself for the table. His fiancée looked after him with confusion.


	20. Rage and Grief

First if all I am sorry for the long delay between chapters, I really am but hopefully as Christmas approaches my work load will decrease. Anyway please enjoy the longest chapter that I have ever written.

* * *

Chapter 20 – Rage and Grief

Edmund pulled up his hood, it would not be favourable if he was recognised. He slipped off his horse, Firth, and entered the inn. A wave of memories hit him. The room smelt of various herbs, bread and ale. Edmund turned his head and his eyes rested momentarily on the corner where he and Acontia had sat, so long ago, in days darker than these, yet days when they were free to love and to laugh.

Behind the bar, instead of the innkeeper which they had met six years ago, there stood his daughter; she had flirted so openly with Edmund all those years ago. Now he watched as a man, holding a child, walked up to the woman behind the counter and gave her light kiss on the cheek. The woman took the child and cooed at it. Edmund could not help but smile at the small family scene.

The woman behind the bar now caught sight of Edmund. She smiled.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"I was wondering whether a young woman named Coni had arrived yet."

"Yes. Do you want me to call her down?"

"No, thank you." Edmund replied, "I will go up to her."

The woman left her position behind the bar and led him up a flight of stairs. Upon reaching the correct room she winked at Edmund and left. Edmund knocked on the door. The door flew open in an instant and a tall, fine figure flung itself around him. Edmund slowly prised its hands off him and closed the door.

"Oh, Edmund! I thought you would never come." She said.

Edmund turned to look at her. Acontia was as handsome as ever.

"It is dangerous for us to be here." He said.

"I know." She replied.

"I thought you said that we should never see each other again. That it would only break our hearts. Why did you call me here? You are endangering your life unnecessarily."

"I was just wondering … well" Acontia deliberated, locking her arms around Edmund, "…. I wanted to know whether anything had changed at Cair Paravel, whether Ama and Peter had changed their mind about me, about us."

Edmund sighed, he had been expecting this. "Their happiness has increased ever since Ama became pregnant once again. I have tried to mention the subject but Peter is intent upon not letting me speak. He does not want Ama to hear what I have to say. He is afraid that she will go back into a depression if I mention you and if she remembers the whole … ordeal." Edmund turned his eyes away to the fire. "But I wrote to you telling you that, Acontia. That is not the reason why you called me here. If I remember correctly, the last time we met you said that it was too late, you had no hope! _You_ said that I had hurt you and broken you. _You_ said that I, although I came to regret it later, had set Ama and Peter against you! _You_ said that if you came back you would have more enemies than friends. _You_ said we could never be together. _You_ said our time was over. _You_ said we could never see each other again, and _you_ said it would be easier that way. I listened to you. I _never_ came back. I _never_ saw you, nor did I _ever_ search for you – but I _never_ forgot you, my heart _never_ healed. Then one day you send me a letter as if nothing has changed. Why? Why, Acontia? _Everything_ has changed. You yourself said that we could never be together, at first I did not understand, and now I do. I do not like the fact, nor do I wish for us to stay apart. But it must be, Acontia, it must stay like this."

"But it won't." She whispered, barely louder than a breath of summer breeze.

"What?"

"They came." She said, Acontia began to pace the room, running her fingers rapidly through her hair. "They came and they spoke to me. They were here, inside my head. They took over it. They saw all my thoughts … they saw everything … everything…"

"Acontia, Acontia, stop!" Edmund said, walking over to her and clutching her. She was shaking. "What are you talking about?"

"Them." She said pointing to the ceiling.

"What? Acontia are you alright?" Edmund was worried for her sanity.

"The things in the sky. The shinning little lights in the sky."

"Acontia? Listen to me!" He gripped the fevered woman even tighter.

"The stars, Edmund! The stars! They were here, in my head."

Edmund let go of her. "What?"

"They are angry, Edmund, so angry. They hate it when mortals and stars have relationships. They hate it. But when they thought there was a chance that I would marry you they did not come down and stop me – they would be glad to have a star sit beside the king of Narnia as his wife. But then when I said I would not come with you, they were angry that I had ever let this happen. Their wrath, Edmund, it is unbearable. It tears your head apart. You want to scream. You want to shout. It is the worst type of torture."

"The stars were in your head?" Edmund did not quite understand.

"Yes," She looked at him, and seeing his confusion explained, "Each star has a connection through their mind. It is like one large network. We can all access each other's thoughts and knowledge – it means that in theory we can be almost as omniscient as Aslan. It is like our connection between our two minds, Edmund." She paused in her agitated explanation, "They want me to go back to the sky; to Aslan's country. If I go back, I will never be able to return."

Edmund stood there in silence. "You never ever be able to return to Narnia? Not at all?"

"Yes."

"I would never see you again."

"Yes."

"Then we must stop them, we must hide you or something." Said Edmund, desperation lingering in his voice.

"They would know if I hid and they would find me."

"Then what can we do?"

"Let me come back to the Cair, let them see that I do have a place there and that I am of use on this mortal world."

* * *

When Lucy had gone on a diplomatic visit to Calormen; Susan had missed her sister's physical presence more than she had thought possible. Lucy had been there to comfort her sister when Mahaid had not returned to claim her heart. She had been her constant and loving companion - she had been a true sister. Susan was jealous of Lune, who had been allowed to accompany Lucy while she had been forced to stay here to look after Cair Paravel. That was what she always had to do, stay at home while the others went on adventures.

Susan had told nobody else of her love for Mahaid. She was sure that Edmund and Peter had guessed, but she had not confirmed their suspicions. Her two brothers seemed to be exceedingly polite to her, as if unwilling to stir up any temper that she might have, they were affectionate but they seemed to avoid her company. She kept herself busy all day, tending to the poor, overseeing the duties of Narnia, riding out with dignitaries, making and updating laws.

But even though she was busy her mind drifted to Mahaid. He had not replied to her letter nor had he returned. She knew nothing of his feelings for her. She was left in the dark. Lucy was no longer there to comfort her. Lucy had said that she would be back within a week; the time passed, she did not return, and Susan's anxiety grew. She had written to her sister twice but with no reply.

"It's surprising that nobody responds to my letters." Susan remarked to Peter one day, "You would think that I was being avoided specifically."

"Be patient, Susan." He said. "You must wait."

But her irritation grew, she snapped at the smallest of things. She became increasingly bored as those who had been seeking the summer thrill of court had left as autumn walked in. Susan strolled around the empty halls not knowing what to do with herself.

Then a thought came into her head. She would go to her sister; the court of Calormen in autumn was a lovely place to be. Now that the idea was in her head she could not relinquish it. She had not spoken to Lucy about the matters of her heart for several weeks. She should have gone with her originally when Lucy had first left.

"I will only be away for a few days." She told Peter.

"You ought to stay, when the harvest comes in there are always problems. I will need your cool head to deal with them."

"I will not be gone long." She repeated.

Peter conceded and the next she set out, accompanied by a few guards. But she wanted to go quickly. She needed to see Lucy desperately; she needed to pour out her heart and her feelings, she needed to be consoled, she needed Lucy just to listen like nobody else would. She travelled by horsebacks, without the formalities and the dignity that she would have to use if she had travelled openly. She rode a dumb beast, but she was glad for the silence. All she could hear was the unhurried beat of the horses' hooves, the slow rustling of the guards and the melodious tweeting of the birds. The weather was fine, the country in the full flush of harvest, and the men cheerful at the prospects of full stomachs wherever they went.

On the morning of the third day they crossed the Winding Arrow River and entered Calormen. It was shallow and easily fordable, the swift white water whirling between rocks. There was no barrier at the border; peace had finally been made between Calormen and Narnia.

Susan was eager to enter Calormen now and they did not linger on the way to the Narnian ambassador's house where Lucy was staying. Susan had sent two men ahead, and the ambassador was waiting for her at the gate of the house. He was a squat and sturdy man who had served Narnia well, he was a good diplomat but Susan had no love for him. She found his presence annoying; his manner of speaking and of walking and the way he looked at her, everything, it unnerved her. He greeted her with surprise, and she thought coolness. The household was lined up in the garden but there was no sign of Lucy, or Lune for that matter.

Her horse whinnied, turning its head towards the stables and the desert. A groom came forward to help her dismount. Susan slid from her horses back with ease.

"Where is my sister?" Susan demanded, brushing aside the ambassador's polite greetings.

No one answered. An unknown bird was calling insistently from a nearby tree, grating on her nerves.

"Your highness…" The ambassador began.

"Where is she?" She spun to face him. She told herself that she must calm down; there was no reason to be angry.

"We were told … you yourself sent instructions for her to go to Lord Kamadush."

Susan took a sharp breath. Lord Kamadush had never stopped his persistent proposals of marriage. Surely he had not gone so far as to kidnap her sister. Surely?

"I did no such thing. When did she leave?"

"A week ago, perhaps." The ambassador said awkwardly, "We should go inside, Your Grace."

"Yes, certainly." She agreed.

The ambassador's wife, a tall and beautiful Calormene woman came forwards with a bowl of water in which Susan washed her hands.

"Welcome." The wife said.

Susan smiled briefly at her, and stepped into the house. Unease began to creep through her. The house was eerily quiet; her hand brushed the bow on her back. She would be ready if there was an ambush. She wanted to hear Lucy's voice; she realised how much she had missed her.

It was a little after noon. She gave instructions for her guards to be fed and watered and to be kept ready in case she needed them. She took her bow and arrows from her back but kept them within hands reach. The ambassador was sitting opposite her, his eyes were lowered.

"We had no idea it was not your wish. It seemed so likely. Lord Kamadush's brother came here himself and spoke to your sister." The ambassador said, apologising.

She thought she detected insincerity in his voice. "Why did he invite her? What did he want with her?" Susan's voice was trembling.

"You yourself often go there." The ambassador replied.

"But I have nothing to do with him now." Replied Susan. "I have rejected all his claims to marry me. You must have heard of this surely." How could Susan have ever thought of marrying this man who had forced himself upon her in the rose garden? How could she marry the cousin of the man she loved?

"I found that hard to believe." He replied. "Everyone thought that Your Grace was betrothed to Lord Kamadush – he seemed to parade it around Calormen that you two were betrothed."

"There was no betrothal!" She said in a fury, "How dare you question my word."

She saw the muscles round his jaw tense and realised that he was as angry as she was. He had the Calormene attitude towards women, and he did not like being shouted at by one, even if she was a queen. He leaned forward "What are we to think?" He hissed, Susan did not understand. "We hear of a betrothal to Kamadush, and that you have already consummated your love without a marriage. Nasty rumours are spreading Your Highness, some say that you are already with child, but that you do not dare to tell your siblings as you fear their reaction. I cannot tell the true from false, as one moment you are engaged and the next you are not. You bring shame upon Narnia-"

He broke off. They stared at each other, both shocked by his outburst.

'I will have to punish him' Susan thought, 'He cannot speak to me like that, I am queen.' Then fear came to her, if the ambassador was turning against her, then Calormen would turn against her as well. She could not risk war all because of a silly outburst – she must calm herself. If war broke out while she was here, no one would be able to help her. Struggling to hide her apprehension, she continued to stare at the ambassador until he lowered his eyes.

He regained control of himself, wiping the spittle from his mouth. "Forgive me. It is my duty as your ambassador and advisor to speak to you, even though it pains me."

"I will forgive you this time." Susan said glad to accept his apology, "But it is you who shame Narnia with such words and if you are to shame Narnia further you will be punished."

"You are only a woman." He said, trying to placate her but only enraging her further. "Women are not born to lead; it must be hard for you."

"The Narnian view on women is different from the Calormene one – you would do well to conform to the Narnian view." She said shortly, "And anyway I have my brothers to guide me. But now, you will go to Lord Kamadush and say that my sister is to return here at once. She will then return with me to Narnia."

The ambassador bowed and left immediately. Shocked and restless she could not sit quietly and wait for his return. She called for his wife who showed her around the house and gardens. The fresh air of the garden and the cool sound of the fountains placated her.

It was already dusk by the time the ambassador returned, and when it was obvious that he had returned alone, her rage against him grew even fiercer. When he came to her, a servant followed him bringing two drinks, but Susan was too impatient to drink.

"Where is my sister?" Susan demanded.

The ambassador drank the cool beverage gratefully before replying. He looked hot and tired; he was still dusty from the road. "Lord Kamadush is glad to hear that you have returned to Calormen." He said, "He sends his greetings and asks for you to call on him tomorrow. He will send a carriage and an escort."

"I have no intentions of calling on him." She retorted, trying not to lose her temper. "I expect my sister to be here tomorrow and after that we will return to Narnia as soon as possible."

"I am afraid that Lord Kamadush said that that would not be possible." Susan's heart plummeted, "He said that if you visit him then you and your sister may return to Narnia freely, otherwise your sister remains there. Lord Kamadush tells Your Highness not to be alarmed. The valiant queen is perfectly safe and she will be able to return to Narnia if Your Grace visits him tomorrow."

"You dare to bring me such a message?" Her voice was thin even to her own ears. "He is keeping my sister as a hostage."

The ambassador lowered his gaze, "I tried to reason with him, and it gives me no pleasure to deliver this message. But Lord Kamadush is who he is; he has strong and powerful connections with the Tisroc. I cannot deny him or disobey him, nor, I believe, can you."

"But I am the Queen of Narnia." Said Susan outraged, "He cannot defy me! Can he?"

The ambassador did not answer her directly, "I understand if you do not wish to use his escort and carriage, I will arrange for mine to be ready for you to use tomorrow. I'll give my men orders. Shall I ride with you?"

"No!" She cried, more forcefully than she had intended, "And if I am to go I will ride on my own horse. I am a queen; I will not ride in a carriage like a princess. Tell me guards to prepare my horse – I will ride on the chestnut."

For a moment he looked as if he was going to argue with her, but then he seemed to think better, bowing deeply he acquiesced. After he had gone, her thoughts were in turmoil. Could she trust the ambassador? He had spoken out of order to her. But if she could not trust her own ambassador, then who would she be able to trust in this desert land? Was Kamadush trying to trap her – he would not dare, surely. She was queen; she had her army at her back and her brothers' protection. For a moment the thought of returning straight to Narnia flitted across her mind; but then she remembered the smile on Lucy's face, her trusting nature, her sweet voice and kind personality. She had to see her sister. She could not leave her in the hands of the cruel Kamadush.

The next day she rose early and sent for her leader of the guard. She has dressed in simple travelling clothes against her better judgement. If she had more time she would have sent gifts and messages and then she would have travelled with his escort and carriage, dressed in ornate clothing with many a jewel on her fair skin. She should have presented herself to him like the flawless treasure that he so desired from her. Then he would have respected her more, given her what she wanted. But she had not time for such things – Lucy needed her.

The leader of the guard, a stag, walked in, his proud head high. Susan quickly explained the situation to him.

"I have to go to the house of Lord Kamadush, but I am anxious about his intentions. Tell the guards to be careful, I would not be surprised if we might have to make a hasty retreat. Just be prepared."

His eyes narrowed, "You do not expect a fight, your highness?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly, "I am afraid that he may try to capture me."

"It's impossible! You are Queen of Narnia." The stag said, clearly outraged at the mere thought.

"It is unlikely that even Kamadush would attempt something so risky, but I am still uneasy. Why was Lucy taken away? What does he want with her, if not to lure me?"

"We should not go." The stag said carefully, clearly not wanting to offend his queen, "Let your brothers fight it out with the sword."

"Are you saying that my skill with the bow is not enough?" Susan said, raising an eyebrow.

"No." The stag hurried.

"I am afraid of what might happen to my sister if I don't go. The ambassador said that we cannot defy Kamadush, I suppose he is right in a way. I must go and speak with Kamadush; it is my fault that Lucy is there. But I will not go into his house. You must not let them take me inside." The stag nodded. "Then we leave with no more delay."

The weather had changed again. The clarity and coolness of the last few days had given way to oppressiveness. It was humid and still, a day of late summer rather than early autumn. Her horse was sweating and restless.

Susan did not know what dangers lay ahead – if any. She could feel the sweat running down inside her clothes. She had hoped that she would not arrive there red in the face and soaked. She was already half-regretting the rashness of her decision. But, as always, riding made her feel more powerful. She had made the journey to Calormen several times by carriage, never able to look out on the landscape from behind the silk curtains and screens that enclosed her. Now she could absorb the beauty of the scenery – Calormen may not be a comfortable place but it was stunning.

No wonder Lord Kamadush did not want to leave this place. His image, seductive and intriguing rose before her eyes. She remembered how he had always seemed to like her and admire her. She could not believe that he would harm her. But her senses were heightened with apprehension. She felt like she was riding into battle. Life had never seemed more beautiful nor more fleeting. She gently rested her hand on her bow, reassured by its presence.

They were only a few miles away from Kamadush's residence when they saw dust on the road ahead, and out of the haze trotted the carriage and guards sent to fetch her. Their leader was wearing the brown crest of Kamadush on his armour, and he drew the reins of his horse to meet them. His gaze swept over Susan and then his neck muscles corded as his eyes snapped back to her in astonishment.

"Queen Susan!" He gasped and shouted to the others, "Down! Down!"

The other men bowed immediately, kneeling in the dust. They appeared submissive but they outnumbered her guards two to one.

"I am on my way to Lord Kamadush," Susan announced, her eyes rested on the leader of the guard. She knew him, she had seen him before. Yes, he was Kamadush's younger brother.

"Would Your Grace prefer to ride in the carriage?" He asked.

"I will remain on my horse," She said shortly, "We are very close now."

His lips were pressed into a thin line. His disapproving glare was not lost on Susan. She glanced at her leader of the guard. His face gave nothing away, but in the other guards she could see flushes of blood beneath the skin. She was embarrassing them – by refusing the carriage. She urged her horse forward.

Kamadush's brother – Hadi he was called, had sent two guards up ahead to announce her arrival, but this only increased her sense of unease about the reception that awaited her. There was nothing, however, to do but ride on. Her chestnut horse felt her anxiety. It sidestepped a little, ears pricked, eyes rolling. When they came to the residence the great ornate gates opened and Susan caught glimpse of the armed guards in the courtyard. One of the men came up to her to help Susan dismount.

"I do not intend to dismount until Lord Kamadush arrives." She said with more confidence than she felt. Her eyes turned towards Hadi, he seemed unwilling to take such a message to his brother. "Tell him I am here." She continued.

"Your Highness, please come inside." He seemed to be pleading with her.

But Susan was afraid that if she went in she would never come out. "Lord Hadi." She said curtly, "I will not go inside. I am here to collect my sister. Could you please bring her to me."

"Your Highness." Hadi said, but there was something in his voice that made her very uneasy.

"Narnians! Prepare to leave!" Susan commanded, she would have to come back for Lucy with a greater force.

"Your Highness, please." Hadi said quietly, "It would be best if you agree. I beg you. For the sake of your guards. My brother is not the most patient of men."

"Then he will have to learn to be patient. If your brother, Lord Kamadush, will not come and speak to me and will not give me back my sister; I will have to come back with more men, I have no further business here. Good day."

Susan turned and in that moment she was blind to the doings behind her. She did not know who gave the order but one of Kamadush's guards ran towards her and caught hold of her horse's bridle. Her hand instinctively went to her bow and quicker than could be seen by the human eye an arrow was strung. But Susan had neither a violent nor a cruel disposition and she could not make the arrow fly. She could not hurt the man. She instead urged on her horse. The horse reared and he shook his head free from the man's grip and went up on his hind legs, striking out sharply with is front legs. The horse kicked the guard down to the ground, a severe cut now on his head. But before Susan could run Hadi was in front of Susan. Susan had no option – she let the arrow fly; it hit him in the arm. For a moment he was distracted but Susan was too shocked by the scene around her to flee. Her men were fighting Kamadush's; her men were dying. The beautiful stag who had been leader of the guard now had a spear through his neck. For a moment he tottered precariously, finally falling unceremoniously to the ground.

Hadi wrenched on her horse's bridle, pulling its head down. Hadi seemed to be pleading to Susan to come, but she did not see him, she instead watched one of her valiant guards approach Hadi from behind, but before her guard could strike an arrow struck him in the chest. She saw the look of shock in his eyes, then blood began to bubble with each breath and he fell forward.

"No!" Susan screamed. Hadi at the same time, in frustrated rage thrust his sword upwards into her horse's chest. The horse's scream mingled with that if its mistress. Fear and pain clouded its eyes and bright blood began to gush. It faltered, her swinging, legs swaying. Hadi caught Susan and tried to drag her from the horses back. She tried to reach for another arrow but Hadi had caught her hand and she had no strength with which to fight. Hadi twisted her wrist, effortlessly twisting the bow from her hands. Saying nothing he half-dragged, half-carried her to the house.

Susan cried out for help, twisting her head round to watch her dying men, but she did not watch for long as Hadi dragged her into the house and closed the door. He searched Susan for more weapons, finding her small dagger with pearl inlay that Peter had given her for a birthday present a few years ago. But Hadi's hand arm was bleeding profoundly, and rage and pain made him rough. He then dragged her discourteously to the guest rooms; a maid had now joined them opening all the doors for Hadi. Hadi released her and she fell to ground weeping with rage and grief.

"Why? Why did you hurt them?" She wept. She swept for the men whom she had led to their deaths.

The maid kneeled next to her murmuring words of comfort "I'm sorry, Your Grace, it had to be done. You must submit. No one is going to hurt you. Lord Kamadush loves you dearly – he will never hurt you. Nobody here will hurt you – we all love and honour you here. Please calm yourself, Your Grace. All this is for your own good."

"How is this for my own good?" Susan shouted through a veil of tears.

"You will be wife to the great Lord Kamadush – that is an honour beyond any other. You will be the happiest woman alive."

"I will never marry _that _man! Never!"

"Don't say things like that!" The maid said drawing away from Susan.

At that moment the door opened and a man walked in. Susan turned her head ready to curse at the intruder. But her eyes widened as she saw Lune – he looked rather the worse for wear. The scars on his face seemed more prominent, his shoulders were hunched, he was pale and his yellow eyes were sunken. She stood up, so glad to see a familiar face.

"Your highness," He said, crossing the room in two large strides.

"Lucy? Where is Lucy?" Susan asked desperately, taking his hand and pulling him closer to her.

"She is here, she is locked away. But she is safe, and she has not been harmed."

Susan let out a sigh, so her sister was safe. She was glad.

"How are you, are they feeding you?"

A shadow of a smile crossed Lune's face at Susan's motherly nature. "I am not so well treated as Lucy; I have not seen the sun in weeks."

Lowering her voice Susan asked, "When is the full moon?"

"In a week." Lune answered lowering his voice as well.

"They might let you go then. Nobody would want a werewolf in the house. It might be our only chance – they will let you go, you must return to Cair Paravel and tell them what's going on. You understand?"

"Yes." Lune replied, looking straight into Susan's eyes. "Your majesty." He added quickly.

"You are a good man." Said Susan, she could not question Lucy's choice – Lune was truly one of the kindest and most selfless men she had ever known.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

At that moment Hadi entered again, his arm now patched up. Behind him followed the maid carrying a plate of food and water. Hadi's eyes lay on Lune.

"Who brought him here?" He asked.

"A guard; he thought that Queen Susan needed reassuring that she was in a safe place" The maid answered. Hadi sighed.

"Take him away." He said, two guards came and forced Lune roughly out the door. Hadi then turned to Susan. "Eat!"

"No." Susan said drawing herself up to her full height and looked Hadi straight in the eye. "What would you do if I refused all food and drink? Would Lord Kamadush still love a skeleton, would he marry a corpse?

"If you do so you condemn your sister and her companion to death - or worse." He said his voice level. "If you submit to my brother you will preserve your sister's life and your honour."

Susan gazed at him for a long moment and then lifted up the goblet of water, bringing to her lips and drained it. Hadi watched her as the drugs that had been in the water began to take effect. Susan's sense began to numb and all her anger diffused; she was calm. The maid gently escorted her to the bath where they washed the blood off her.

By the time that Susan was bathed and dressed in the fine linen of Calormen the brief battle in the courtyard seemed like distant dream. Her rage and grief had vanished. She even slept a little, listening to the superstitious Calormene priests lifting the pollution of death from the house. When she woke up again it was twilight, the night was not cool like the Narnian ones. She could hear the soft footsteps of the servants outside, she could hear their hurried and whispered conversations. But she did not listen. A maid came to bring her more food, but Susan was not hungry and only picked and played with it.

The maid returned to take the tray away. She was followed by another woman, older than Susan – just leaving the freshness of early womanhood. The woman had small penetrating eyes, wiry hair and severe look about her. By the look of her lavish clothes she was not a servant. She bowed slightly to Susan, lowering her eyes and said, "My name is Ati Karim. I am a friend of the Lord Kamadush's late father. I spent many years in the company of Lord Kamadush's mother. His lordship sent me to tend to you and to prepare you for the marriage."

"So he really is going to marry me." Susan said to nobody in particular. Susan looked at the woman, it was unlike her to find instant dislike in anyone – but Susan could to help but feel cold towards this Ati Karim. Her appearance was not displeasing; Susan could not imagine that Kamadush could stand having anybody unattractive around him. But in her character Susan could sense a self-pride and selfishness.

"Yes, Kamadush is going to marry you. I am sure that Lady Susan will change her mind about him-"

"Queen Susan." Susan corrected the elder woman. Ati Karim took no notice of the queen.

"I will advise you, for I have had the proper upbringing. Tonight you will meet with Lord Kamadush and I will help you to dress suitably and I will help you with your hair." Ati Karim poured some cold tea – a Calormene speciality and handed a cup to Susan. Susan took a sip, trying desperately to be ladylike. She had a feeling that she would only be able to get this woman on her side if she acted the little young lady rather than the queen who had seen men die and been to war. Susan was aware of the dull thudding of blood in her head. She dreaded meeting Kamadush, she dreaded the power he had over her. Was this how all Calormene women felt? They had no power over their lives at all. Men controlled every aspect of their life.

Now these men were controlling her life. They would crush her. But she would not let them. She could not openly fight – they would only crush her faster. She would have to be patient. For a moment her mind flitted to the memory of Mahaid. He was a Calormene – would he have crushed her. She did not think so. He had lived in Narnia for six years now, and acted more like a Narnian than a Calormene. Mahaid would never have hurt her like this, or abused her like Kamadush had done.

Susan became aware that Ati was studying her with great curiosity. Susan took another lady-like sip of tea.

"Do not look so sad, Lady Susan." Ati said, "You are about to make a great marriage. And you truly are as beautiful as they say." Susan knew this was meant to be flattering, but her heart was still cold to this woman, "But you are too tall, your skin is too pale –it's almost spectral, quite unnerving; but that can be amended with a touch of powder. But your hair; I don't know what to do about that."

Ati moved around so that she was behind Susan, loosed Susan's hair from the circlet and began to comb it.

"Yes, as expected. Your hair is both heavy and slippery. It must be difficult to dress your hair."

"I normally have it down." Susan said meekly.

"In Tashbaan it is the fashion to wear one's hair curled up on the head." Ati continued to tug at Susan's hair with the comb in a way that intentionally hurt. "Coarser and curlier hair is more desirable."

Ati's unkindness steeled Susan, she was determined not to break down, not to let even one tear go as Ati tugged at her hair which everybody else envied.

"How old are you?" Ati asked breaking into her thoughts.

"Twenty-eight." Replied Susan.

"You look older. We will have to be careful when we dress you, you are the type that ages rapidly." Susan clenched her teeth at Ati pulled with the comb, bringing tears of pain into Susan's eyes. Susan blinked them back.

Susan could hear the dogs barking outside. A horse came into the courtyard. The messenger got down from the horse. "I have come from the Narnian ambassador. He demands to know where Her Highness Queen Susan is." Susan heard the messenger ask. She wanted to call out to him to tell him it was a trap.

Instead a melodious Calormene voice answered, "She is here and she is safe. Do you wish to see her?"

The messenger must have nodded for Susan heard the footsteps crossing the courtyard and a minute later her door was opened. Ati stood up, pocketing the comb. Susan remained sitting.

"A messenger from the ambassador has come." A guard announced. The messenger stood before Susan and bowed.

"I take that everything is alright, Your Majesty." The messenger asked.

Susan's eyes skimmed over the guards, they all had their hands on the hilts of the swords. Susan would not stand more bloodshed tonight and she turned her gaze to the messenger once more. "I am perfectly alright. I will remain here for some time." She never took her eyes from him, "That is my own decision." She lied.

The messenger smiled and left, saying he would relate this information to the ambassador, who would inform Cair Paravel. Susan watched as the guard left, just before the last one exited he turned to Susan and nodded his head in approval of her lie. She had pleased them. She had lied. Nobody would come to rescue her now.


	21. Wrath

I am sorry that this is such a short paragraph and that it only includes Susan. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Nonetheless I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 21 - Wrath

Susan was dressed in a flowing silver robe and wore uncomfortable wooden shoes that went up at the toe. The flowing robes were perfectly suited for a Calromene night, and Ati Karim had dressed Susan's hair in a suitable Calormene fashion. After dressing her, Ati Karim had left to fetch Susan a certain necklace and when she had gone Susan took the chance to go onto the balcony. She looked up at the stars. No matter how dark it was – the stars always shone in the sky. They awoke a certain reverence in Susan, because they were always present, yet inaccessible. Susan closed her eyes.

"Lady Susan." She opened her eyes. Kamadush stood a few feet away, staring at her with the rapt, covetous look that she remembered so well.

"Lord Kamadush." She returned his gaze, and then, wanting to please him, fell into a deep curtsy, lowering her burning eyes. She repressed her urge to correct him for calling her 'Lady Susan' and she repressed the urge to slap him where he stood for holding Lucy as hostage.

He stepped onto the balcony, his brother, Hadi, followed carrying cushions and carpets. He laid these on the floor and not until after Kamadush had sat down was Susan given any permission to sit down with them. When she had sat down, Kamadush reached over to Susan and felt her gown. She resisted the urge to lean away from him. She would endure this for Lucy.

"This robe, it is very becoming. I must congratulate your woman, Ati Karim, on her choice. You always looked much nicer in dresses, Susan. When you turned up in a riding outfit you gave poor Hadi a shock. He almost took you for a man and speared you by mistake." Kamadush laughed, and Susan forced out a sound similar to that of a laugh.

Inside she thought that she would surely faint from the wrath and fury that she felt. How could he allude so lightly, jokingly to the murders of her men, of her horse, of the stag who had given his life to save her.

"How dare you do this to me?" She said, her fury coming through. She heard Hadi's gasp of shock. "I am Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia. My brothers will punish you for this-" She broke off, rapidly trying to gain control over herself.

"It's a beautiful night." Kamadush replied, showing no response to the insulting way that she had spoken. "Where is your woman, you should not have been left alone."

"Ati Karim went to fetch a necklace."

"She should not have left you – you might have escaped." Kamadush pulled out a dagger suddenly. Susan did not flinch; her eyes remained steadily on the dark eyes of Kamadush. "Are you not afraid?" He asked.

"No, I have nothing to be afraid of. You have done the worst to me. You killed my men, you torture my sister and you will now bind me into an unlawful marriage."

"Hari, bring wine and see that we are not disturbed." Kamadush's brother left and the dark eyes of her captor returned once again to the queen. "So you wish to speak. The word you used to describe your sister – tortured, that is a bit strong, no? She is not being tortured I assure you." Susan did not say anything. "The reason I held your sister here was because it was the only way you would come freely."

"I did not come freely."

"Oh yes you did, nobody forced you to come. Nobody held a knife at your back."

"You betrayed me! I trusted you, once." Susan said, her voice rising.

"And I trusted you Susan. We had a contract to marry – you gave me your word. Yet you never married me, you never told your siblings, you never made our engagement official."

"I never agreed to marry you!"

"Well, that matters little now. In a week we shall be married and there will be nothing that your brothers or your sister will be able to do to stop me."

"What if I refuse?" Said Susan.

"Well then your sister will perhaps loose an arm or a leg in a very agonising way – and she is so young and fair, it would not do to harm such a lovely little creature." Kamadush grinned at Susan; his cruelty disgusted her beyond words.

"My brothers would have you executed for doing such a thing."

"But they would never know – because nobody would tell. You will be my obedient wife and you will obey me."

"Why, why should I obey you?"

"Because if you did not, you would die an early death, my dear heart. Before if you ever got the chance to tell your brothers you would be taken down with a sudden and very violent flu. It would be so contagious that nobody would be allowed to see you. But your husband, who loved you so much, would tend to you and on your death bed, with nobody there but your loyal husband, you would tell him your dying wish. That Narnia must continue to have four monarchs on the throne and that I should take up your position. Your siblings would not be able to refuse your dying wish."

The wine cup which had been given to Susan was shaking in her hand. How could he?

"How do you have the nerve?" She spat out, "You traitor, you bastard!"

But Kamadush just laughed, "I thought myself rather clever actually for thinking this all out."

Susan laid down the goblet of wine, afraid that she would spill it, and rested her hands on the cool floor of the balcony. She must refrain from hitting him – Lucy would only pay for it. "Then I must marry you."

"Yes, in return for your marriage to me, your sister will return freely and unharmed to Narnia along with her guard. But she must stick to our little story of how you finally realised how much you loved me and needed to marry me. Your sister will witness our marriage."

"When will the marriage be held?" She asked bitterly.

"In just over a week. I would like it to be as soon as possible. Ati Karim will instruct you in your dress and behaviour."

Susan felt despair fall over her like a spear falls on the hunted deer. "Are you not afraid, my lord, to marry the queen of the greatest country, do you not understand the risks?"

"Every man likes a little adventure in his life. Mine will be this."

"What will you do once we are married?"

"I will love at you at the Cair and will aid you in the ruling of Narnia."

"You mean that you will rule Narnia instead of me."

"Essentially, yes." He paused to take a sip of wine. "You do realise that after Mahaid courted you nobody else wished to court you. Rumour was it that you are too fierce with too strong a will to be of good wife material. I have saved you from becoming a barren maid." Kamadush paused, "It would be appropriate now for you to express your gratitude."

Susan did not answer. She let her eyes fill up with contempt as she looked at Kamadush, and then she gazed past him at the stars. He downed the rest of his wine, got up and kissed her on the mouth.

"Goodnight, my fiancée."

Once he had left, Susan's head fell down into her hands and she cried.


	22. Marriage

So, survived the apocalypse did we? Anyway, chapter for Christmas - sorry its moving so slowly at the moment. But I put in some Edontia/ Acomund in (does that work - it sounds really weird). Anyways, here goes.

* * *

Chapter 22 - Marriage

Susan drank the infusions that her maid, Ati Karim, brewed, thankful for the numbness that they brought her. Susan resolved to have no feelings; to be like ice. In that way, this would not hurt her – she would bear the pain the marriage would bring her. She would do it for Lune, for Lucy, for Narnia. She did not blame anyone for imprisoning her, but she swore that Kamadush's brother: Hadi, would pay for the murder of her guards. Every day she prayed to Aslan for help, but none ever came. She begged for Peter or Edmund or Mahaid or any Narnian to come and rescue her, Lucy and Lune. Every day she would call out for help.

Susan watched herself go through the pre-marital rituals as if she was a doll or a puppet manipulated on a stage. In the marriage ceremony, her family and the court of Narnia would be represented by Lucy and Lune – she knew that knives would be held at their backs so that they would not interrupt the marriage.

Many visitors of high rank came to visit Kamadush and she would sit beside him like a faithful and obedient fiancée. They did not acknowledge her in any way and she was not told their names. It made her realise her position all too clearly: no longer a queen, or her brothers' ally and equal, but wife to a nobleman, with no other life than what he saw fit to allow her.

Every day Ati Karim and the rest of her maids would rub creams into her skin and perfume her hair. They would clad her in robes more sumptuous than she had ever seen. One day she was taken to new apartments in the deep interior of the residence, ones she had never seen before nor ever known existed. They had been newly furbished. The beams and bosses glowed with gold leaf, the screens had been painted with birds and flowers and the wooden floor was sweet smelling and fresh.

"All this is for you," Ati Karim said, a note of envy in her voice.

Susan did not reply. This would be the marriage chamber – this is where Kamadush would lie with her, she began to tremble with revulsion and fear.

"You need not be afraid." Ati sneered, "Rumour has it that you are no virgin. I have heard it said that you are but a common whore; you are no queen at all. It's not as if you don't know what to expect from marriage …"

Susan could not believe that the woman dared to speak to her in such a manner and in front of the servants.

"Tell the maids to leave us." Susan ordered, and when they were alone she said, "If you insult me again I shall see that you are dismissed."

Ati laughed her empty trilling giggle. "I don't think that my lady quite understands her situation. Lord Kamadush will never dismiss me. Before my father gambled my family's money away I was to be married to Kamadush – I know many a thing that can destroy his family, when we engaged he told me many a secret. I loved him – yet he never loved me. He was too young, too much of a thrill-seeker to love a respectable woman like me. Yet my love never for him diminished. I still love him and by serving him well I hope that he will love me back." Ati stopped talking, realising that she had said too much. "That is why; if I were you I would be more afraid for my own future. If you transgress in any way – if your behaviour is anything less than what is expected of Lord Kamadush's wife – I will not hesitate to tell him of it and _you _will find _yourself _dismissed. You think that you are brave and that you have the courage to face armies. But you are a woman and women are weak. We cling to safety and comfort, weak things that we are." She raised a lantern so that the light fell on Susan's face. "You have probably been told your whole life that you are beautiful, but you are less beautiful now than you were when you first arrived here, and in a year you will be less beautiful still. You have reached your peak; from now on your beauty will fade."

Ati lowered the lamp and took a step back, Susan seized her chance. "If you love Kamadush why don't you tell him that I have done some terrible dead – that he cannot marry me. He would surely love you then. We would both be happy, both us women."

Ati hissed and stepped forwards again holding the lamp a little closer than before: Susan could feel the scorch of the flame on her cheek. "I could scar you now. You would be turned out of the house. Lord Kamadush will only keep you while you please his eye. Narnia would not accept a person like you, and after that the only place for a woman like you is the brothel."

Susan stared back without flinching. The flame flickered between them. Outside the wind was rising and Susan thought that she could hear shouts from outside.

Ati Karim laughed again and placed the lamp on the floor. "It is not fit for you to speak of dismissing me. But I expect you are overwrought. I will forgive you. We must be good friends – it is what his lordship desires. I am sure that he will visit you soon, I will be in the next room."

As Ati made to get up the shouts of men and sword clashes were heard outside the window. The two women turned their heads and Susan rose to look out. But before she had taken two steps Ati had grasped her wrist and pulled her back down.

"We will wait here, until instructed to do otherwise." Although her words were strong, Ati's eyes were full of terror.

They did not have to wait long; Kamadush himself burst in his eyes wide with some emotion Susan could not distinguish. Susan immediately bowed before him, she didn't want to look him in the face, but her own act of submission disgusted her and made her tremble with anger.

"We are under attack." Susan sat straight up at Kamadush's words which had never been more welcome. Her brothers had finally come for her. She would not have to marry Kamadush. She would still be queen of Narnia. There was still hope. "We move to my uncle's castle. Hurry!"

Ati stood up at once, pulling Susan up with her. The splendid dresses swept against her skin and she felt Kamadush's admiring eyes. She was revolted as his eyes filled with desire. She ignored him as Ati walked towards the stables. When Susan made to mount a horse, Ati's eyes warned her not to. So Susan had to wait until Kamadush arrived and seated her on his own horse – she had to ride behind him like a placid wife.

When they rode out she caught a look back, Lucy and Lune had been dragged out and were also seated on horses being ridden away from the house which was beginning to burn in the distance. But behind the house she could see men seated on horses, the red flag of Narnia blowing on the hot wind that roared around the residence. She would be saved.

* * *

With both Lucy and Susan absent the dinner table was desolate, and the silence of the empty hall: overwhelming. Peter sat next to Ama; Edmund alone was seated opposite the married couple. It was a tradition for the royals to always eat in the great hall for dinner, disregarding the numbers absent. But now that all the visiting dignitaries had left for the harvest, Cair Paravel was shockingly empty.

Edmund did not notice this. His thoughts were locked in the room where he had last seen Acontia but one moon-rise ago. She had been so desperate, she had pleaded to return with him. When he had exited the room she had scrabbled after him, begging to go with him. The bruises where she had clutched him in despondency were still visible on his forearm. But Edmund could never have taken her with him. It was for her own good – it would be better for both of them.

"Edmund," Ama intruded upon Edmund's thoughts, "We were wondering who to have as god-parents for our soon to be born child. We were thinking of having you as a god-father again, as you are no longer a god-father … a god-father to … to Morlaeth, our poor son."

Edmund's eyes flashed between Peter and Ama, "No," He said slowly, watching their expression with intent concentration, "I do not wish to be the godfather to your third child. I am honoured that you thought to ask me, but I cannot. I failed to save Morlaeth, I failed to protect him against the illness, I failed him, I failed you. I should never have left the Cair.' Grief ran through Edmund like a flood, wiping out all previous emotion.

"Susan is god-mother to our second son: our only son, Fettin." Said Ama, a bitterness threating to come into her words. "And we thought, Peter and I that is, that we might anger several dignitaries if we ask another member of the royal family to be a godparent. Also you monarchs, have little time to care for your godchildren." Ama's words were not meant to be cruel, yet Edmund could not help but feel a hidden accusation at his failed part of godfather.

"I have a good candidate," Edmund said, the word's leaving his mouth before he had ever structured them.

"Pray, tell us brother." Peter said lifting his head from his plate of bacon.

"I can assure you that she is a most caring, intelligent and kind young woman. She has always had Narnia's best interests at heart…" Peter's eyes widened in shock and realisation at Edmund's words. He knew exactly who Edmund was talking about. Peter had to stop his brother before he angered his wife. The doctor had stated that Ama must be kept calm and peaceful – she must have no worry in her sould during the time of the pregnancy.

"Lovely weather we've been having recently." Peter interrupted, "We should have an excellent harvest and ..."

"I believe that," Edmund raised his voice attempting to be heard over Peter's booming sound, "I know that too many of her good actions have gone unnoticed…"

"By Aslan's Mane," Peter stood up so suddenly that he sent his seat soaring, its clattering noise echoing around the great hall, "Edmund, look at the jar of the clock. We said we would meet the councillors five minutes ago."

Edmund opened his mouth opened his mouth to protest against this false statement, but Peter had already seized Edmund by the arm and was roughly forcing him out of the great hall. Dragging his brother across hallways and through archways, he finally threw him out onto the lawn of the sparring fields.

"What in the name of all of Narnia were you thinking Edmund!" Peter screamed, his eyes glowing with anger and horror, "I have told you explicitly not to mention _her_ or her name."

"I didn't say her name." Protested Edmund.

"But you would have if I hadn't intervened." Peter took a step back from his brother; there had been mere inches between their faces, the spittle darting and landing on each other's skin. "Are you an utter idiot? Ama is _finally_ happy; we will have another child. Mentioning her … mentioning… Acontia would … it would horrify her, scare her, and put her into depression. What if it caused a miscarriage?" A miscarriage would be the final straw, Peter and Ama were on tentative ground already, but a miscarriage would destroy Ama, it would destroy their marriage, it would destroy Peter. Ama was his constant support, his foundation, his left-hand. The two were inseparable: Peter and his wife, Ama and her husband.

To throw them apart would be devastating.

"Ama has a right to know." Said Edmund, "Does it not weigh down on your conscience that you have been lying to your wife?"

"I never lied to her." Peter lowered his voice, suddenly realising how loud he had been speaking, "I just never told her the whole truth."

"She's your wife! I would never keep secrets from my wife, if I had one." Greif washed through Peter at Edmund's words, Peter sighed.

"Wait until the child is born, please. We will break the news about Acontia to her slowly." Peter steeled himself for Edmund to say that the process had been slow enough. The expected words never came, Edmund was looking to the west, the setting sun glowed red and orange, but that was not what Edmund's eyes were focused on, "Edmund?"

_Edmund, _the softly desperate voice of Acontia echoed Peter in Edmund's head.

A dozen thoughts ran through Edmund's head: why was Acontia here, it was so dangerous for her, what would Peter do if he saw her. Would he kill her? Would he spare her?

_Edmund, it hurts, _the voice was coming from away to the west.

_Where are you? _He said.

_Here. The woods by the practise ground._

Edmund did not hesitate; he did not stop to think that this could possibly be a trap. His feet led him west.

"Edmund? Where are you going?" Peter asked, Edmund had almost forgotten him – hearing Acontia's voice in his head had distracted him; stolen his thoughts.

"She's here." He answered. Not looking back he broke into a run, he soon heard Peter's panting as his brother kept up with him.

"Acontia? Acontia is in Cair Paravel!" Peter shouted after his younger brother in disbelief.

"I think so." Edmund shouted back.

The two kings came to a halt at the wood at the edge of the practise grounds. Edmund remembered when Acontia had first ridden out of those woods – the time they had first met. He smiled at his nostalgia.

"Edmund." Acontia's voice was weak and small, but Edmund saw her immediately. She was on all fours on the forest floor; her hair was tangled, her clothing dishevelled, her eyes enveloped in dark circles. He ran forwards and picked her up in her arms, embracing her fragile body.

"What happened?" Asked Edmund, protectively clutching her.

"Telmar has attacked the western border."

Peter walked forwards, his sword drawn. "Is this true? If you lie, you will pay dearly for it."

Acontia looked over Edmund's shoulder at the blonde king. Their eyes met. Peter grew weak at the knees, his sword hand shook. In his mind Acontia had been a murderer, a traitor, a usurper. But even now, when she seemed so weak, there was an ethereal power around her. It was both beautiful and frightening. She was undoubtedly one of the most powerful beings in Narnia, and surpassed many if not all in beauty, knowledge and power. She could destroy Narnia: yet she had not.

"Do you not believe me?" She asked Peter.

"I do." Peter said.

Peter had no intention on hurting Acontia, but he had not put his sword down. Edmund drew Acontia closer and picked her up as if she was no lighter than a feather. Edmund walked defiantly past Peter, but Edmund's movement had been too rigid and jolty for Acontia. The blood she coughed fell onto the ground, flowers sprouting immediately on the barren earth of the sword pit.


	23. Fate

I do not know how I can possibly apologise. I am so so so very sorry for not updating in such a long time. I really am. The guilt currently running through me is unparalleled. Once again sorry, and Happy Valentine's day for those who have that special someone, and for those who don't, I know two guys who would happily spend the evening sitting on a couch watching soppy romantic films. Their names are Ben and Jerry ;) Sorry old joke.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 23 - Fate

The voices of Edmund and Acontia were so quiet; any outsider would not have suspected that they were talking at all. Edmund had carried the wounded Acontia in secret up to his own private chambers. He had not called for any doctor; he had tended to her with more care than any professional could gave given. He had tucked her under pristine white sheets, he had washed the grime and blood off her, he had given her sleeping draughts and herbs to ease the pain. He had been patient: he had not left her for a moment. Now she was awake, he bathed her face again and held her hand while she told him all.

"I was walking in the forests of the Western Wilderness, there is little for me to do there but wander, and I strayed upon a gathering of Telmar soldiers. I stayed to listen – I was bored and also curious as to what they were doing so far east. I heard their plans; they intended to plunder local villages, taking gold, food and women. I paid little attention, such plans often amount to nothing. Nonetheless I kept a close watch on all the near villages and hamlets, my twin swords always at the ready. They did go forwards with their plan, and one, rather large, village was ransacked. I heard about it soon enough and went to their aid. The soldiers were easily scared off, I did not even have to kill any of them to frighten them away – they were daunted merely by a woman fighting with the skill of a warrior." Acontia paused in her tale, Edmund had a thousand questions at the tip of his tongue – but he kept them to himself, "I returned home, pleased with my day's work. I thought I was safe and set about to picking some apples from a wild orchard. I was off my guard, I did not see them coming. The Telmarines, one of them held a knife at my throat, the others stood around laughing, eating the apples that had fallen from the basket. Their leader, a tall dark man said to me:

'"Your fighting skills were unparalleled this morning. People from 'round here don't fight like that. Where do you come from?'

"I told them that it was none of their business," Acontia resumed, "They slashed the knife across my face once. The blood dripped and reached the floor where it did what it normally does – from the blood there grew flowers. The Telmarines were scared, calling it dark magic. Their leader quietened them with a few harsh words. He continued to speak:

'"So you are acquainted with magic. Well then, you truly will be of use. Let me acquaint you with a tale. Once upon a time there was a mighty witch, named Jadis, she was so powerful that she managed to put the all-powerful Aslan at bay.' The Telmarine laughed at Aslan's name as if it meant nothing, my fury rose, 'But Jadis was defeated, purely by chance, if it had been a test of strength she would have won. Nonetheless, she had a wand; it was broken by a young and puny boy. That should never have happened – we want to put what was wrong to be right. We will find the wand and mend it. We will kill the boy who broke it; we will kill King Edmund the Just.' Here he laughed, I tried to reach out and touch him so as to kill him, but he darted away from me all too easily. 'So tell us, pretty woman, we know that the wand was entrusted to King Edmund's care, but where did he put it. We guessed the western wilderness – that was the area of Narnia entrusted to his care. We have searched, night and day, we have raided villages; we have not found it. Where is it? Where is the wand?'

"I refused to tell them. They threatened torture, and I did not doubt them. They were not bad swordsmen, nor did I feel that I should take their lives unnecessarily. Yes, they had threatened to kill you, yet they had no methods of doing so. I do not slay man or beast needlessly and not gladly, even when it is necessary. So I did something I thought I could do, I transported myself from the woods to the Cair. It is an ancient gift of the stars. But I have not done it in a very long time and I caused great internal damage to myself – that is why you saw me so on the training fields."

Now that Acontia had finished Edmund had nothing to say. There was a plan against his life, Telmarines were searching for the hidden wand of Jadis and they would surely attack Narnia in revenge for the 'weak and puny boy' who should not be on the throne. Edmund did not understand their reasoning as to why they should be doing this now – so many years had passed, there were greater problems in the world now than the White Witch's wand.

"Edmund, they will attack. They were serious. I doubted them at first." Acontia said, still holding his hand.

"I will send troops there; I will go there and supervise them."

"You cannot. Edmund, they want to kill you in penance for your connection with Jadis' death."

"Do you doubt my skills?" Edmund asked, mocking vexation, "From your reports they are but a small force, they will be easily defeated."

Acontia remained quiet for a moment, "I did not tell you all. I read the thoughts of one of the soldiers – they have the Telmarine King's force behind them – they are but scouts for him. If you take an army out there, as you must, the Telmarine king will attack you. This will turn into a war Edmund, not a skirmish, not one battle – but a war."

"Then what do you advise I do?" Said Edmund truly vexed now.

"Use the wand against them, as they would do against you." Acontia's voice had a prepared calm to it.

Edmund stood up instantly and let go of her hand. "No! I would never do that. I would never use dark magic; I would never use _her _magic. It is cursed. I would not use it even as a last resort. I would never take it, even if it lay on the road at my feet, with an army before me, even if I had no means of defending myself but taking up the wand and using it against them. I would not use it even if Cair Paravel was falling and I alone could save it. I would never use the weapon of the White Witch, even if it was for good and glory." Edmund turned away to exit, angry that she had ever said such words. Yet underneath the door he could see the unevenness of the light – there was someone behind the door; an eavesdropper.

Edmund drew his dagger slowly and flashed open the door.

"How dare you eavesdrop on these private quarters!" Edmund said, his voice commanding. But he looked at the victim and saw the face of his brother, "Peter, what are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to Acontia." Peter answered; Edmund stiffened but moved aside to let his brother in.

Brothers are rivals – that is an undoubted fact and Edmund and Peter were no exception. They were the best of friends; some argued that it was these two brothers who bore the strongest of bonds that existed between any of the Pevensies. But they were rivals nonetheless. Every time they trained on the sword-pit of Cair Paravel they felt their blood pulse as they strived to beat one another, to use a trick that the other had not seen before, to surprise and to win. Each brother desired to be faster, stronger, better.

But now it was Edmund who needed to be right. He needed Peter to see that Acontia was guiltless. So when Peter entered Edmund had smiled his cynical smile for which he was so famed. However beneath the friendly façade Edmund clutched a hidden dagger which he was not afraid to use.

"What do you wish to say?" It was Acontia who spoke, her voice powerful surprising coming from the weak body in which she lay.

Peter seemed startled that she had spoken and took a step back as if to leave the room. But he steadied himself and spoke "I wish to speak to you, alone." His eyes darted towards Edmund. "I do not wish there to be company, Edmund."

"Are there more eavesdroppers at the door then?" Asked Edmund feigning a start towards the door as if to check if there really were eavesdroppers behind it.

"No." Peter replied, "I wish you to leave."

Edmund laughed at that, "What? You wish me to leave you alone with Acontia. Never! You would kill her in her bed. She is unarmed and there you stand: armed up to the eyeballs! What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"I will not hurt her. Do you not trust me?" Peter asked quietly.

"I question your judgement, that is all. You believe that Acontia is a traitor, a murderer. But she is not, I can assure you."

"That is why I have come here; to find out the truth."

"I have told you the truth." Edmund said not perceiving why his brother did not believe him.

"I want to ask Acontia want really happened, I want to hear it from her mouth without you standing behind her back, prodding her and giving her the answers which you know that I want to hear."

"And if you do not hear what you want to, even if it is the truth, you will kill her. I will not take that risk." Edmund's voice adversely contrasting against Peter's calm delivery. Peter's blue eyes never left Edmund's as he slowly unbuckled his sword belt – he let the sword, given to him by Father Christmas himself, clatter to the ground. He stripped himself of all his daggers and stood there, naked of all his weapons.

Edmund slowly bent down to pick them up and wordlessly walked towards the door, his brother's blade and daggers in his arms. At the door he turned. "I will not eavesdrop, but I will be at the door if you need me, Acontia." With that he closed the door behind him. The blonde king did not turn to look at the star though she studied him intently.

"I am sorry you see me in such a state, Your Highness." Said Acontia from the bed. "I wish we were in different circumstances; perhaps a ball, or some official dinner."

"Yes, I wish for different circumstances as well. I wish my son wasn't dead. I wish that my wife had not been ill. I wish that … that none of this had happened. Desire for a better fate, a better life runs though me always." Peter's eyes blazed, he clenched his fists which were rattling with the urge for revenge. But he remembered his promise to his brother, and before this longing to cause pain overtook him completely he turned towards the balcony and stood out onto it, clutching the railings fiercely.

"It was your son's fate to die." Said Acontia softly.

"But you are a star! Surely you could have done something, anything to help?" Peter said in desperation.

"No one can alter the path of fate, not even the stars." Acontia said, "And Peter- Your Highness," Acontia quickly corrected herself, not wishing to anger the High King further with her forwardness, "You know well that I tried to help, honestly I did my very best. I tried-"

"To ease his passing. Yes, yes, I know. I was at your trial. I heard your defence. Edmund repeats the words you said then to me every day – how you did not murder my son, only ease his passing. I never have a chance to forget."

Acontia cautiously rose out of the bed, careful not to exhaust her damaged body. Peter's back was turned, so he did not see her approach him. Only when she spoke did he turn and catch sight of her.

"So why do you want to speak to me? You know what I did – you know the truth." Acontia's softly probing voice was not the only thing that unsettled Peter. She stood there wearing nothing but a simple white nightdress. Peter blushed – the only women he had ever seen in such a state of undress were his sisters and his wife. Acontia smiled at the King's discomfort.

Peter turned his head away from the star, "I did not come here to ask _what _you did – for I know the answer you would give me – whether or not it is true, I suppose only you know. I came to ask you why. Why did you 'ease my son's passing' as you so put it?"

"Because he was ill." Said Acontia as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole of Narnia, "Because he was suffering. He was dying."

"You could have waited! You could have explained to those who were there what you were going to do. Why did you not wait for me: his father? I never said goodbye to my own son." Peter's voice broke and it was not long before his breath was ragged with sobbing. Acontia placed her thin arms around the crying king, gently shushing him and stroking his back as one does to an upset baby. Peter flinched as she touched him but he did not pull away.

"You are upset. You do not realise what you say. The words you said – are they not selfish? Your son was in pain. Would you have had him suffer longer just so that you could say your goodbyes?" Acontia said, although the words were stern her voice was gentle, "Your son was brave and had a strong soul – he did not deserve pain and illness to cause such suffering in his small body. That is why I did what I did – it was pity."

Edmund, having heard the sobs, rushed into the room and upon seeing the embracing couple, exclaimed, "Oh Peter, hush there."

Acontia had drawn away and Edmund took her place, seizing his brother, clutching him to his chest.

"Why do you weep so, brother? Don't cry Peter."

"I'm sorry Edmund, I do not want to weep." Said Peter, collecting himself. "It's just before now I was so blinded by anger that Acontia had not saved Morlaeth that I did not even stop to consider the pain he must have been in. He was so young, hardy and free. He did not deserve to die."

"And he has gone to a better world." Assured Edmund to his elder brother, "And you have Acontia to thank for that."

Peter turned to Acontia then, wiping away the tears. He watched the star carefully. She had helped his son, not killed him. She had not allowed him to suffer needlessly, she had loved him as all had. She had wanted to help, as she had always desired to. Even now when she had been banned from Cair Paravel she had risked her life in coming to warn them that Narnia was being attacked. Peter walked up to Acontia and fell to his knees. He took both her pale hands in his and kissed each one in turn.

"Thank you for helping Morlaeth, for easing his passing. I am sorry that I called a traitor and a murderer. I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, my lord. Any grieving parent would have reacting in a similar way, I am sure." Replied Acontia.

"Nonetheless, it was out of order. How can I ever repent for my wrongdoings to you?" Peter said, still clutching her hands in his.

Edmund stepped forwards, "You can change her official status from murderer and traitor to her previous title: Lady Acontia. You can return her previous lands to her; you can give her residence at Cair Paravel."

Peter stood up and sighed, "Yes, but-"

"There is no 'but'." Interposed Edmund, "You know the truth! Acontia did you a great service. Give her what she deserves!"

"But Ama." Peter said, all was silent, "I will give you rooms at the Cair and you shall be waited upon by servants and have all the amenities you used to have. But I wish to wait until the baby is born until I break the news to Ama. Therefore I cannot give you back your title or your lands, she would realise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Said Acontia.

"But-" Edmund interrupted again.

"No, Edmund, be quiet. I am satisfied with that which Peter offers. I will be able to see you. I will stay out of Ama's way, but you must understand I can choose to remain unseen but I cannot disappear entirely. I will not attempt to find Ama and I will keep out of her way, but if she were to find me, you alone will bear the consequences of your actions, Your Highness. You alone will have to face your wife and her anger, her wrath, her disappointment and the betrayal of her trust. You alone will have to explain why you have been hiding me in the castle without her knowledge. Do _you _understand?"

Peter remained silent but finally acquiesced.

* * *

I am sorry that I have not replied to reviews recently, but I will try my best to reply to the reviews for this chapter. So please, feel free to comment.

TheEveningStars


	24. Today

I'm back!

I have returned with the onset of spring! I do apologise that I did not update for so long, but I had my reasons. I will not tell them to you - Fanfiction is anonymous after all, and so my life will also remain anonymous to you. But I thank all you anyway for your unending support and kind comments.

I hope this chapter is exciting enough for you! Please feel free to review.

* * *

Chapter 24 - Today

Susan and the rest of Kamadush's company arrived at a fortified castle; it belonged to Kamadush's uncle. But before Susan was allowed to see any of it she was hushed away into the inner, safer chambers of the castle. She was not allowed to see Lucy or Lune, the only company she had was that of her maid, Ati Karim, whose disposition was nervous. The attack had thrown the older woman into a state of near-collapse. Despite the discomfort of the fortress's stone rooms, Susan was glad to be free of the woman's constant attention. However after two days, Ati recovered herself along with her aggravating attentiveness.

It was only a few days until the marriage and every hour Ati found something to do to Susan, plucking her eyebrows, scrubbing her skin, washing and combing her hair, powdering her face so that it looked unnatural, creaming her hands and feet until they were as smooth as a pearl. She selected an elaborate dress for Susan's marriage. It was to be an elegant ceremony.

She was to wait another week until the ceremony should have been held, but there was an unease in the air after the attack on Kamadush's house. Rumours went round that it wouldn't be long until they attacked the fortress of Kamadush's uncle. Kamadush visited Susan daily and even he seemed agitated.

Indeed it was not long until the party of Narnians reached the fortress. Susan heard their shouts outside and the patter of the Kamadush's guards' feet as they took their positions to defend the fortress. The fortress was well protected, the walls were high and the men well-armed. Susan felt detached from the fighting, yet she knew that it would decide her fate. There was nothing she could do about it. Kamadush did not even trust her with a needle – there was no way she could defend herself.

A day after the fighting, the unease increased three-fold. Ati's attitude became even more strict and cruel than usual. Several days before the date of the marriage Ati dressed Susan in her wedding dressed and brushed and oiled her hair. Susan held her tongue, not daring to ask any questions. Ati was the only chance she would ever have to ask questions about the fighting outside.

"Today, you will be the luckiest woman." Ati finally said when she had finished dressing Susan, "Kamadush is to take you as his wife today."

Susan's mouth went dry. "But the wedding … it's not for another few days."

"The fighting." Ati explained, "Kamadush doesn't want to take any risks."

Susan could not say anything. She had not prepared herself for this moment. She needed more time. The marriage had always seemed like a distant dream. She could not go through it, she could not.

But she had to – for Lucy, for Lune, for Narnia.

Ati, seeing Susan's horror gave her a calming tea. Susan drank it gratefully. They did not have to wait long until Susan was lead down several flights of stairs and they arrived at a chapel-like building. There was no music and few guests. Kamadush's brother was there, and Lucy and Lune were there representing Susan's family and court. Susan had been right, there were guards standing behind Lucy and Lune, no doubt there were also knives pressing into their backs.

Susan's eyes met with Lucy, and there were no words to describe the emotions that flowed between them in that second; pity, horror, revulsion, fear perhaps. Nonetheless the two sisters knew each other's feelings exactly. Susan's eyes flitted to Lune's momentarily and she remembered instantly – it was the full moon tonight. What would happen – would he transform in the chapel, with all the others here. Susan and Lucy were unarmed. Dreadful images warped through Susan's head. She stopped in her tracks. Ati, gave her a not altogether gentle push forwards.

In the chapel it was unnaturally oppressive and still. The prayers and chanting seemed to go on endlessly. The incense and bells made Susan's head swim. When it finally came for them to say their vows, she feared she would faint. The chapel went deadly silent.

"Do you, Lady Susan, take this man to be your husband?" The priest repeated.

Susan's tongue swelled in her mouth. She knew the words that she had to say – she had to say yes. She had to. But she could not.

"No." She said, barely louder than a whisper.

Kamadush's eyes narrowed, "I knew this would happen. Guards – start the entertainment." He said the words menacingly and leant towards Susan as if to kiss her. "We don't need to hurry, we have all night."

She did not immediately grasp his meaning. She glanced at his face, saw the cruel set of his mouth and the skin's pallor, the tiny muscle in his jaw gave him away. She looked away towards Lucy and Lune. A sudden faintness came over her, the chapel swirled around her. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She could not allow Lucy and Lune to be subject to torture.

"Don't do this." She whispered, "It is not worthy of you."

"You promised to marry me, Susan. Disobedience and disloyalty to me must be punished." He said, "And in a way that will discourage others. These two must also keep their side of the bargain. They must say that you married me of your own free will."

"Don't, please don't." She begged, "I won't marry you, but I will do anything else, anything that you ask of me. Just don't torture them."

Kamadush laughed, "But you should already be doing that. You are almost my wife. A wife should serve her husband faithfully. What can you offer that a wife would not do?"

"I can give you land, money, jewels … anything." Susan pleaded.

"I will receive that when I marry you." Sneered Kamadush, "I am afraid, dear Susan, you have run out of bargaining powers. I will use you to my purposes, and if you do not agree with me, others will suffer."

Susan heard scuffling behind her. She looked towards the sound as though the power of her gaze could somehow reach Lucy and save her. The guards marched them to two columns which stood in the chapel. They were armed with swords and they carried other instruments whose appearance brought a metallic taste of fear into Susan's mouth. Most of the guards were sombre faced but one of them was grinning with nervous excitement. Between the guards, Lucy and Lune were two small, weak figures, weak human bodies with an immense capacity for pain.

'This cannot happen.' Susan told herself, 'Kamadush would not go so far as to torture the Queen of Narnia, surely.'

Suddenly Lucy cried out "The moon, Susan, look at the moon!" The guard quickly sent a deep gush across Lucy's cheek. Susan's younger sister gasped in pain and Lune growled at the guard.

But Susan wasn't sure whether it was a growl at the guard or a genuine growl as Lune suddenly let out an unearthly shriek. Susan looked at the guards to see which one of them had started to torture the Narnian. Susan had no idea what Kamadush was planning to do them, what cruel torture and death he had devised, but she had heard enough stories to fear the worst.

Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. Lune's body went rigid and he began to shake. Lucy was screaming at the guards to free them, to free him, to free her. The guards took a step back. Lune was beginning to sprout fur everywhere and his clothes ripped as his body expanded. His hands became paws; his nails claws.

Kamadush reached out to Susan, "A werewolf?! Is this the company you keep?"

But Susan was too shocked for words. A werewolf was standing next to her sister who was tied to a post. There was no way that she would be able to defend herself.

The werewolf howled, sending a new intensity of fear into the guards, Kamadush and Susan. The only calm person was Lucy – she was also in the most danger. Kamadush drew his sword and took a step towards the werewolf. But in that moment the whole world seemed to lift and groan. The chapel rose through the air, the walls collapsed and Susan could see the trees outside – they were flying and crashing. The air was full of dust. From the fallen surroundings Susan could hear the shrieks of women and the instant crackling of fire.

The columns that had held the chapel up, landed heavily with a thud that shook Susan's body. Her eyes were full of fragments of dust and splinters. She desperately tried to wipe them away. They had to flee – she and Lucy.

For a moment Susan thought she was trapped, and then she saw that she could climb out of this rubble. She began to scrabble up, the process made difficult by the elaborate dress that she was wearing. When she climbed out she gasped.

It was if in a dream, Mahaid was there, sword in hand. He had already cut one of the guards in half. Susan stood there rooted to the spot. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Lucy slide her hands out of the bindings, kick one of the guards between the legs, take his sword from him and slash his neck. But Lucy was not looking for a fight; her eyes scanned the battlefield for one figure.

"Lune." She cried out, desperate.

The werewolf had found something of greater interest. Lying behind Susan was Kamadush, partly covered by a fallen column. His body was twisted and he did not seem able to get up, but he reached out for Susan and took her ankle in his hand. Susan screamed out – the werewolf was coming ever closer. Susan could not escape from Kamadush's cold grip. Kamadush could not see the werewolf; the dust was making him cough, his clothes were filthy and he smelt of filth; yet when he spoke his voice was as calm as ever.

"If we are to die, my love, let us die together." He said.

Susan could hear the flames, crackling and snarling like a living creature. She turned around – she could no longer see the werewolf. The smoke thickened, stinging her eyes and masking all other smells. Yet through the smoke she could just about hear and see two figures, or was it three.

Lucy was standing next to a figure, easily ten foot tall, her arms outstretched. Her eyes showed no fear as they kept direct contact with that if the werewolves.

"It is I, Lune." She said fearlessly, "I will not hurt you."

The werewolf could smell blood and fear. It had gone mad. Lucy was the only one who was able to calm him in this state. Lune was not responding. He was not looking at Lucy – there were too many distractions. He once again started over towards where Susan and Kamadush were. Lucy fearing for Susan's life put herself once again in front of the werewolf. But the werewolf was intent on its prey – it would do anything to reach it. Lune raised his paw, extending his claws and it acting as a club buffeted Lucy out the way. The queen landed in a small heap, fire crackling around her. Desperation took over Susan, her sister had just flown across the room and the werewolf was coming straight for her. She pulled and kicked at Kamadush's clutching fingers.

"I just wanted to possess you." He said, his voice so peaceful compared to the surroundings. "You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wanted you to be mine and nobody else's. I wanted you to suffer and for me to be the cause of that deep feeling. I wanted you to hate me and in hating me, love me."

"Let go of me!" Susan screamed. The heat of the fire was unbearable, Lucy was getting up – at least she was not hurt. But the werewolf, it was so close. "Lucy, Mahaid, help me!" Susan shouted in desperation.

Lucy was now fully occupied trying desperately to way lay Lune, she was fighting more bravely than any man, than any Narnian soldier. Mahaid killed one guard from behind, turned his head at the sound of Susan's voice and strode towards her.

"Queen Susan." He said, "I'll free you. Run to the sea, there is a ship waiting there for you. Lucy!" He shouted, Lucy turned her head, "Come here! You must leave!"

"What about Lune?" She shouted.

"I'll take care of him."

Mahaid climbed down and cut through Kamadush's wrist. The lord gave one harsh scream of pain and outrage; his hand fell from Susan's ankle. Mahaid took Susan in his arms and lifted her up over the rubble. She turned back towards him,

"Mahaid, did you get the letter?" She whispered, it was barely audible above the roar of the flames and battle.

He nodded, but said only, "Later, I will explain everything later. This is not the place to discuss that."

She smiled and on an impulse took Mahaid's face in her pearly hands. She kissed him. It lasted mere seconds, but it managed to say everything that she could ever possibly want to say.

"Mahaid, I love you, truly, I do." She shouted over the crashing and clattering.

He said nothing but thrust his sword into her hands, "Take this; I know you can defend yourself. You remember what I said, about wizards having to serve those to whom their heart belongs. My heart still belongs to you. I could never let anyone hurt you while I lived. I will fight for you, my queen." He gave her a look stripped of all irony and smiled. "Now run!" he said, "Run! There are people by the ship waiting for you."

She stepped backwards; Lucy clutched her instantly and pulled her away from the ransacked castle. Susan saw Kamadush try to rise, the blood pouring from the stump of his arm. Mahaid wrapped his arms around his cousin, Lord Kamadush, and held him firmly. The flames burst through the walls and received them both, wrapping them, concealing them.

"No!" Susan cried out as Mahaid disappeared into the flames. "Mahaid!"

The heat and screams engulfed her. She thought she heard Lune calling out from the inferno and wanted to do something, but as she started towards the chapel again, Lucy pulled her back.

Susan saw her sister properly for the first time. She was clutching her chest, her face contorted into an image of pain; there were four bleeding lacerations running the course of it.

"Lucy, you're hurt." Susan managed to gasp.

But Lucy's eyes were elsewhere.

"Susan, you are on fire!"

Susan dropped the sword and put her hands uselessly to her head as the flames erupted on her oiled hair.


End file.
